¿Amor u honor?
by Nagisa Valliere
Summary: Rojos sueños que arderán en llamas. No hay latidos que la desgarren, pero si hay recuerdos que la perforan. Labios intangibles, Sakura posee un secreto maldito. Su cuerpo grita por regresar a la oscuridad, pero la orna de su zapato no se lo permitirá. Al encontrarse con él, su destino comenzó a cambiar. Cayendo en un espiral, con ese secreto que nadie sabrá.
1. Prologo

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Prologo**

Un chico normal, el más popular entre chicas y algunos chicos. La envidia de muchos, un chico creído con un carácter fuerte y reservado, con un orgullo enorme, que no se dejaba doblegar por nadie. Se encontrara con la orna de sus zapatos...y conocerá cosas que antes no pasaban por su mente, conocerá a la persona que ponga su mundo de cabeza.

Una chica de apariencia normal que guarda un oscuro secreto. Fría, reservada, sin creer en el amor, sin guardar cariño por nadie que no dependiera de su familia, su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga y algunos amigos cercanos. Alguien solitaria y con una guerra interna cada día de su vida, con una gran responsabilidad sobre ella. Encontrara a quien la haga cambiar de parecer en algunas cosas

Ambos jóvenes encontrándose en una ciudad donde nada es lo que parece, donde no todas las personas son malas, ni todos los que parecen buenos lo son. Peleando por lograr un objetivo y superar el obstáculo más grande entre ellos ¿podrán alcanzar su objetivo? ¿Entre el amor y el peso de la responsabilidad y el honor que es lo que ganara?

* * *

¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto o esta pal perro? XD No pues se me vino a la mente y eh aquí, esperare por sus comentarios y opiniones sobre esta pequeña introducción. Aclarando el sumary ese hermoso sumary me lo hizo mi querida hermana Roose que escribe bellisimo, de hecho *momento arcoiris* este fic se lo dedico a ella porque me a apoyado y dado su punto de vista y consejos que agradezco demasiado por si quieren leer sus bellas historias aqui: u/4076035/Rooss se merece Itachis de chocolate, y bueno sin mas que decir por el momento nos leemos pronto en el capitulo 1


	2. Capitulo 1

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

_"La ciudad de Sapporo, una ciudad conocida por la hospitalidad de sus habitantes, la tranquilidad que habia en ella. Donde cada persona que vivía ahí tenía una vida libre de preocupaciones. Sin sospechar que en esa ciudad donde tenían un mundo perfecto escondía secretos por doquier, un mundo en el que jamás llegarían a creer como real. Pensando que viven en un cuento de hadas, con una vida perfecta, donde no existe la oscuridad, ni el odio. Sin embargo la realidad es que viven en un mundo lleno de terribles historias sepultadas"_

-Sasuke ¿te podrías apurar?-un joven rubio de ojos azules con marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, alto, su cuerpo perfectamente formado. Esperaba en la entrada de una gran casa con enormes jardines-Se nos hará de nuevo tarde y otra vez porque andas de metrosexual

-¡Ya cállate Naruto! Te eh dicho miles de veces que no me digas así, es solo que mi cabello no se acomoda-de la casa salió un joven con piel pálida, cuerpo escultural, alto, de ojos ónix y cabello azabache quien se coloco al lado del rubio

-Como digas, vámonos idiota que es tarde-el azabache bufó y fue hacia el carro. Comenzó a conducir en una velocidad rápida tampoco llegaba a cafre, rápidamente llegaron a la escuela. Se adentraron al salón donde ya se encontraban sus compañeros y su maestra

-Ni por ser el primer día de clases de un nuevo año pueden llegar temprano, par de holgazanes-su maestra de cabello violeta amarrado en una coleta y ojos castaños suspiraba por sus dos estudiantes quienes desde que los conoció siempre llegaban tarde a clases-Pasen si no quieren que los golpee-ambos pasaron a tomar su luga que estaba pegado a la ventana. Por delante se encontraba Naruto y justo atrás Sasuke- Como les iba diciendo antes de verme interrumpida-fulmino a ambos chicos con la mirada antes de proseguir-Entraron un par de estudiantes, así que espero se lleven bien, pasen

Todos miraron hacia la puerta del salón donde dos chicas hermosas entraron. Una de cabello largo de color negro azulado, ojos perlados, una exquisita figura, tez blanca y un leve y adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. La otra chica también capto la atención de todos, cabello largo hasta la cintura con un llamativo color rosa, ojos jade, un cuerpo perfectamente formado, tez blanquecina. Al contrario de la otra chica no se veía tímida tenía una mirada determinada y mostrando un rostro sereno que la hacía ver más atractiva.

-Preséntense a sus compañeros-la maestra las miró en espera de su respuesta

-H-Hola m-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga-la pelinegra les sonrió aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, causando el suspiro de varios de sus compañeros

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-la pelirrosa miraba con indiferencia a sus compañeros, más de uno veía embelesado a ese par de bellezas que tendrían por compañeras

-Yo soy la maestra Anko, espero las traten bien. Por favor pasen a sentarse junto a Namikaze y Uchiha, holgazanes levanten la mano para que los ubiquen-el rubio y el azabache levantaron la mano y al instante las chicas se instalaron en sus lugares. La pelinegra junto al rubio y la pelirrosa junto al azabache-Saquen sus libros comenzaremos las clases

Pasaron las horas y la clase término, en cuanto se fue la maestra, la mayoría de los alumnos rodearon a las chicas nuevas. Hinata estaba con un leve sonrojo y Sakura aun mantenía ese semblante de indiferencia

-Hola me llamo Haru, me preguntaba si querrían juntarse con nosotros a almorzar-un chico castaño, alto de ojos color chocolate miraba a Sakura atentamente, ella suspiro con frustración

-Piérdete-todos la miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras y el tono gélido en el que hablo

-Sak-chan-la pelinegra la reprendió mirándola molesta a lo que la pelirrosa volvió a suspirar y fijo su vista hacia el techo-Disculpa Haru-kun es solo que tenemos que checar unas cosas, hoy no podríamos, quizás mañana

-D-De acuerdo-el chico aun miraba tímido a Sakura quien no se digno siquiera a mirarlo. Siguieron haciendo preguntas a las cuales quien contestaba era Hinata, Sakura se le veía aburrida mirando el techo o garabateando su cuaderno. Las clases pasaron y el almuerzo llego

-Sak-chan vamos a checar lo que nos falta

-De acuerdo Hina-chan-por primera vez en todo el día le vieron una sonrisa sincera a Sakura al mirar a su amiga. Muchos babearon por verla de esa manera, las chicas salieron del salón quedando unos cuantos alumnos en el lugar

-Se ve interesante esa chica Sakura, teme-el rubio se apoyo mejor en su lugar para mirar donde habían desaparecido aquellas chicas

-Hmp-el azabache miró hacia la puerta del salón- Se ve de carácter fuerte pero no creo que ella sea así, será como toda chica solo para causar primera impresión

-No se teme, no se ve de ese tipo de chica-el rubio se tomo el mentón en pose pensadora, intentaba analizar el comportamiento de su nueva compañera

-S-Sasuke-kun-una chica de cabello corto color negro y ojos café claro, miraba a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-¿T-Te g-gustaría a-almorzar conmigo?-el azabache la observó por unos segundos para despues bufara con fastidio

-Lo siento, pero quede en hacer otras cosas-la chica asintió aun mas roja por ser rechazada y huyo del lugar. Naruto se comenzó a reír de su amigo a lo que él Uchiha lo miró de mala manera-Hmp ¿de qué te ríes?

-Que siempre te pasen este tipo de cosas que tú odias

-No me gusta ese tipo de atención-el azabache se cruzó de brazos molesto

-Pero eleva tu orgullo de hombre-Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo reír aun mas a Naruto

-¿Qué hacen par de zoquetes?-se acercó a ellos una chica rubia con su cabello amarrado en una coleta de caballo, ojos azules y un cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado

-Tan tierna como siempre, Ino-chan

-Por supuesto primito-la rubia que respondía por Ino le guiño un ojo al rubio a manera burlona-¿Qué tal va su primer día en el nuevo año?

-Aburrido, tú qué crees-Naruto se estiro desde su lugar para hacer énfasis a su estado

-Tú siempre, supongo que es tu mismo caso Sasuke-kun-el azabache solo asintió hacia ella mostrándose aun serio-Escuche que hay chicas nuevas-vio de uno a otro analizando sus reacciones en busca de algo que los dejara al descubierto

-Así es, se ven interesantes, como polos opuestos, una tímida y la otra intimidante

-¿Te has flechado ya de alguna Naru-chan?-Ino miró con picardía al rubio quien se sonrojo

-No digas estupideces, es la primera vez que las vemos

-Sí, lo que digas-Ino rodo los ojos a lo que Naruto la observó molesto-Es hora que me vaya ya es hora del otro periodo, nos vemos después-la rubia salió del salón para después verse ingresar a Sakura y Hinata

-Iré a tu casa al rato en la noche Sak-chan

-Me parece bien Hina-chan-la ojijade sintió la intensa mirada de ambos chicos sobre ella haciendo que los volteara a ver sumamente seria. Ellos desviaron su atención a otro lado al verse descubiertos-Tsk

-¿Sak-chan?-Hinata siguió la mirada de su amiga notando a sus compañeros que se veían nerviosos y haciéndose los tontos-Se me olvidaba-se acercó a los chicos haciendo que Sakura la viera confundida-Disculpen ¿nos podrían pasar el horario de clases? ahorita en dirección nos dijeron que lo pidiéramos a nuestros compañeros para mejor seguridad que este bien

-En un momento te lo doy-Naruto tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas lo que le habían pedido, encontró su objetivo y se lo dio a ella

-Gracias, después que lo haya copiado te lo regreso-Hinata le sonrió amablemente haciendo que el rubio se pusiera un poco nervioso

-Soy Naruto Namikaze

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata Hyuga y ella es Sakura Haruno-Sakura miraba al rubio de forma seria sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Se me olvidaba él es-

-Sasuke Uchiha-la pelirrosa hablo sobresaltando a los presentes. Sasuke centro su atención en ella pensando que tal vez gustaba de él como todas las chicas en el colegio. Una sonrisa arrogante se pinto en su rostro-El arrogante, presumido, con un orgullo del tamaño de un elefante-la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se esfumo al instante comenzando a mirarla con odio

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le exigió a la pelirrosa haciendo que ella sonriera con malicia

-Es lo que acabo de escuchar en los pasillos-Sasuke apretó sus puños con coraje por lo que habían dicho los idiotas de sus compañeros

-Sak-chan-Hinata nuevamente la reprendió haciendo que Sakura se cruzara de brazos

-¿Ustedes son nuevas en la ciudad?-el rubio le pregunto a Hinata quien se veía más amigable y tratable. La pelinegra sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-No, solo nos cambiamos de escuela porque queda más cerca de nuestras casas

-Entiendo-Naruto sonrió amable y puso una cara de pensarse algo. Suspiro y las miro determinado-¿Les gustaría ir a comer algo después de la escuela?

-Hoy no podemos pero mañana con gusto-Sakura miró a Hinata sorprendida y luego su mirada se transformo en una fulminante

-Hinata-la pelinegra al escuchar el tono sepulcral de su amiga pelirrosa comenzó a sonreír de manera nerviosa

-Entonces mañana saliendo de clases salimos y mañana te doy tu horario-sin más ambas se fueron a sus lugares a seguir platicando

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?-Sasuke observó a Naruto interrogante quien le dio una sonrisa zorruna

-Nada malo, solo quería ser amable-él azabache le dio una sonrisa ladina a que Naruto lo miró interrogante-¿Qué?

-Alguna de ellas te gusta ¿no?-el rubio se sonrojo desviando con rapidez su cara

-Estás loco, solo estoy siendo amable ¿acaso es un delito?

-Sí, claro-Naruto bufó exasperado dándole la espalda a Sasuke para así zanjar el tema

* * *

¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases cariño?-una mujer hermosa con cabello rubio corto, con un largo flequillo que le cubría la frente y ojos jade. Doblaba la ropa recién lavada

-Bien mamá-Sakura se sentó delante de su madre mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-Me alegro hija ¿hiciste nuevos amigos?-la pelirrosa frunció el ceño en cuanto su mamá termino de hablar

-No, sabes que no es lo que quiero. No es bueno hacer ese tipo de amigos

-Tonterías Sakura, siempre es bueno hacer amigos

-Estoy en casa-la persona recién llegada se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Platica de mujeres?

-No padre, solo hablamos de mi primer día-el padre se Sakura era alto con el cabello de color rosado-grisáceo con la forma de una flor de cerezo y ojos de color azul claro

-Que bueno Sakura ¿vendrá Hinata hoy a casa?

-Sí, de hecho la voy a ir a alcanzar ahorita, no tardamos-se paro del sillón comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada-Ahorita nos vemos-sin más cerró la puerta para comenzar su recorrido.

Sakura caminaba por las calles que poco a poco se comenzaban a sumir en la oscuridad de la noche, llego al punto de reunión donde se vería con Hinata

-¡Sak-chan!-la pelirrosa diviso a su amiga y le sonrió al verla más de cerca

-Hina-chan ¿estás lista?

-Sí, vámonos-emprendieron la marcha para ir a la casa de Sakura-Espera se me antojaron unos dulces-Hinata le sonrió por los gustos a veces infantiles de su mejor amiga-Espera aquí iré a buscarlos rápido-entro en la tienda dejando a Hinata sola, grave error…

* * *

-No entiendo como Temari aguanta al flojo de Shikamaru, teme

-Hmp-Sasuke y Naruto caminaban hacia sus casas, frenaron sus pasos al ver salir de una tienda a cierta pelirrosa que buscaba algo desesperada y después la vieron correr hacia su derecha

-¿Crees que este bien?-el rubio miró a Sasuke preocupado

-No es nuestro asunto, Naruto

-Deberíamos seguirla, tal vez necesite ayuda en algo-a regañadientes Sasuke camino hacia donde se había perdido la pelirrosa...

* * *

-¡Suéltenme!-Hinata había sido sujeta por dos chicos que le doblaban fuerza y le llevaban un par de cabezas de altura

-Vamos muñeca no te hagas la difícil, lo vas a disfrutar-un tercer chico se acercaba a ella lentamente. Ella los miraba con pánico intentando zafarse de su agarre

-¡Suéltenla!-Sakura salió por delante de ellos algunos metros, noto el pánico en los ojos perla de Hinata y como la tenían fuertemente sujeta

-Otra hermosura se une a la fiesta, esto será más divertido-hablo uno de los sujetos que tenia sujeta a la pelinegra por un brazo

-Eh dicho que la suelten-Sakura apretó sus puños con coraje, comenzó a correr hacia ellos con la clara intención de golpearlos

-¡Sak-chan no!-el grito desesperado de Hinata la distrajo haciendo que el tercer sujeto empujara a Sakura contra la pared cercana. Cayó al piso lastimada por el impacto recibido, el sujeto iba a tomarla de la muñeca pero fue frenado por un duro golpe en la cara

-No te atrevas a tocarla-Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida al reconocer la voz de Sasuke Uchiha

-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien?-el rubio había acabado con los dos sujetos que tenían cautiva a la pelinegra

-Sí, gracias-Hinata miro hacia donde estaba Sakura y delante de ella Sasuke peleando con el otro sujeto-Sak-chan-corrió hacia ella olvidándose del rubio, al llegar junto a la pelirrosa lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla-Te tienes que tranquilizar, estoy bien-Sakura inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces para poder controlarse

-Lo sé, no es conveniente que pierda el control-ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Vieron hacia un lado para ver como Sasuke dejaba noqueado aquel sujeto

-Muy bien hecho teme

-Lo mismo digo dobe-se sonrieron ladinamente y luego miraron a ambas chicas-¿Están bien las dos?

-Sí, gracias a que llegaron a tiempo-Hinata sonrió amable a ambos chicos

-Tsk-Sakura rodo los ojos y desvió su mirada hacia la derecha

-Sak-chan-el tono de reproche hizo que Sakura suspirara frustrada. Sabía que vendría otro reclamo por parte de su mejor amiga

-Bien, bien….gracias por ayudarnos-Sakura paso en medio de Naruto y Sasuke sin dirigirles una mirada. Se agacho al suelo y tomo una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos-Mis dulces-Hinata casi cae estilo anime, mientras a los otros les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca

-T-Tranquila Sak-chan ahorita te compro otros-Sakura miró a Hinata con un aura rosada iluminándola a su alrededor

-¿De verdad Hina-chan?-la pelinegra en respuesta le sonrió, los chicos se preguntaban donde había quedado aquella chica intimidante de hace unas horas que vieron en la escuela

-Veamos-Hinata comenzó a pasar sus manos por las bolsas de sus pantalones una y otra vez para después mirar a Sakura en modo nervioso-N-No traje m-mi cartera-como esperaba un aura depresiva rodeo a Sakura

-Si quieres yo les compro los dulces-Naruto se ofreció en cuanto vio el estado de la pelirrosa pero contrario a lo que esperaba, ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-No lo necesito-hablo con brusquedad sorprendido a los chicos

-Te está tomando el pelo, si nos haces ese favor Naruto-kun. Yo te lo pago mañana-Hinata se llevo una mirada fulminante por parte de Sakura

-Yo invito no deben porque pagarme nada-Naruto les sonrió, Hinata se comenzo a adelantar con Sakura hacia la tienda

-No debiste haberles aceptado nada-la ojijade le hablo en voz baja a Hinata quien le sonreía divertida

-Y aguantarte de aquí a tu casa con esa aura de depresión. Paso Sak-chan-Sakura se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero en modo de berrinche

-En verdad Naruto ¿Qué pretendes?-ambos chicos iban a unos metros detrás de ellas, hablando en susurros para que las chicas no los escucharan

-Nada en especial, ya te dije, quiero ser amable-Sasuke lo vio con cara de "eso ni tu mamá te lo cree". Llegaron a la tienda donde Hinata escogió los dulces favoritos de Sakura y se los paso a Naruto-¿Tú no quieres nada Hinata-chan?-la pelinegra le sonrió y tomo otros distintos, pasándoselos al rubio

-Estos por favor, los esperamos a fuera-Sakura desde un principio se había quedado afuera de la tienda mientras los otros habían entrado a comprar. En el mostrador solo quedaron Naruto y Sasuke

-¿Cuánto es?-el rubio miró la pantalla donde salía el total, saco su cartera la abrió y al verla se puso azul de la cara mirando a Sasuke en busca de auxilio

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?-poso su mirada en la cartera de Naruto bufando molesto al acto siguiente-Idiota, para la otra que te andes ofreciendo verifica tener dinero-saco un billete y pago los dulces de mala gana. Salieron de la tienda con el pedido. Naruto le dio a Hinata sus dulces mientras Sasuke se los extendió a Sakura

-Toma-la pelirrosa se los arrebato de las manos haciendo que Sasuke le saliera un tic en su ojo izquierdo-¿Cómo se dice?-ella le gruño mirando desafiante al pelinegro

-Gracias-Sasuke la miró con burla haciendo que lo fulminara con su mirada

-Gracias por todo, ya es tarde y es mejor irnos, perdonen las molestias-Hinata hizo un leve reverencia a los chicos los cuales le correspondieron

-Nos vemos mañana-ambas desaparecieron de su vista poco a poco, mientras ellos iban en la dirección contraria a ellas.

* * *

-Aquí tienes tu horario Naruto-kun, gracias-Hinata le dio la hoja al rubio

-De nada Hinata-chan ¿Sakura-chan no vino contigo?

-No, pero no debe tardar en llegar

-¡Naru-chan!-por la entrada llego una rubia que fue directamente hacia el rubio-Toma te manda esto mi mamá, hizo galletas y me pidió que te las trajera

-Gracias Ino-chan, agradécele mucho a mi tía-Naruto tomo el paquete y lo guardo en sus cosas-Las presento ella es Hinata Hyuga y mi prima Ino Yamanaka

-Mucho gusto-repitieron al mismo tiempo

-Los dejo mi profesor no tarda en entrar, por cierto Shikamaru dice que los espera el fin de semana para que veamos las películas que quedamos-salió del salón donde a los poco minutos entro Sakura

-¡Sak-chan buenos días!

-Buenos días Hina-chan

-Buenos días Sakura-chan-Sakura miro fríamente al rubio quien se encogió en su lugar

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-la ojijade uso un tono de voz escalofriante haciendo que el rubio se le enchinara la piel

-Suena bien Sakura-chan-Hinata hablo para captar la atención de sus dos acompañantes-Pero prefiero decirte Sak-chan-la pelinegra sonrió haciendo bufar a su amiga quien se fue a sentar a su lugar-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no está acostumbrada que le hablen tan familiarmente pero ya se irá acostumbrando-Naruto le sonrió a ella. Al poco rato entro Sasuke siendo seguido por muchas de sus compañeras

-¿Podrás almorzar hoy conmigo?

-No, conmigo Sasuke-kun

-Salgamos después de la escuela-el azabache se veía molesto por estar rodeado de esa manera, solo las ignoraba. Comenzó a analizar su salón pasando su mirada por donde se encontraba su mejor amigo quien lo veía divertido, junto estaba Hinata quien lo miraba con pena al darse cuenta que él no estaba a gusto en esa situación y por ultimo a Sakura quien miraba el techo de manera aburrida

-Hey teme apresúrate a sentarte-Sasuke hizo a un lado a las chicas y fue hacia su lugar

-Y luego preguntas el porqué no me gusta llegar temprano-Sasuke se dejo caer en su silla pesadamente

-Eres un ídolo para ellas-Namikaze no pudo más y lanzo la carcajada. Hinata sonrió tímidamente por el comentario de su compañero

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-el azabache asintió hacia la ojiperla quien sonrió amigable

-Muy buenos días a todos-la maestra Anko entro, haciendo que todos fueran hacia su lugar. Ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual no era buena señal. Los que antes habían tenido clases con ella lo sabían perfectamente-Tendremos examen sorpresa

-¡Que! Pero si es el segundo día-uno de los alumnos protesto siendo seguido por otros

-Aun no hemos visto nada

-Tienen razón-todos callaron en cuanto la maestra hablo-Por eso mismo el examen no es de lo que se verá en esta materia si no para saber que tanto saben de la materia que llevaron el año pasado que va de la mano con esta-comenzaron a protestar de nuevo pero al ver la mirada de la maestra Anko callaron-Saquen una hoja y lapicero

* * *

-Estoy seguro que lo repruebo, no recordé nada. Tu estúpido teme de seguro lo pasas-Naruto se recargo en la silla en la que estaba sentado. Era hora del almuerzo y ambos estaban en la cafetería

-Eso te pasa por no poner atención a las clases del año pasado

-¡Fue el año pasado! Con trabajo me acuerdo que hice ayer

-Hey chicos-un chico con cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo, ojos marrones, guapo para la vista de muchas chicas, se sentó cerca de donde estaban ellos

-Hola Shikamaru-el rubio lo saludo-¿Dónde dejaste a Temari?

-En un rato llega, fue a checar unas cosas con Ino

-¿Se te hizo muy problemático ir con ellas?

-Exacto Uchiha

-Hola chicos-una chica de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y con ojos de color verde azulado, con un cuerpo de envidia para muchas llego junto con Ino

-Que hay Temari-se sentaron en la mesa con sus bandejas de comida

-¿Entonces si se hará lo de las películas este fin de semana?-Temari los miraba en lo que sorbía de su jugo

-Ya habíamos quedado así, a menos que alguien se le complique-todos negaron a lo que Ino sonrió-Entonces ya está el plan del fin de semana-las clases continuaron hasta que llego la hora de la salida. Naruto junto con Sasuke esperaban en la entrada del salón por Sakura y Hinata

-¿Listas para ir a comer?-Hinata asintió, Sakura se encontraba en resignación total. Fueron camino al restaurante más cerca, quienes se la pasaron platicando eran Naruto y Hinata mientras que los otros dos iban en total silencio

-¿Tienes un hermano?-Naruto miraba sorprendido a Hinata quien asintió-Yo solo tengo a mi prima Ino-chan

-¿Y tu Sasuke-kun?

-Tengo un hermano-Sasuke comenzó a comer lo que había pedido

-¿Y tu Sakura-chan?-Sakura lo fulmino por la confianza con que le hablaba

-No-hablo secamente mientras tomaba de su refresco

-Aunque Neji-nii-san la quiere como su hermana y también esta-

-Hina-chan-Sakura corto a lo que la pelinegra iba a decir

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿quieren venir con nosotros a ver películas este fin de semana?-Naruto miraba de una chica a otra ansioso por su respuesta

-¿A dónde seria?-Hinata miró curiosa al rubio mientras Sasuke se mantenía al margen de la conversación de esos dos

-En casa de un amigo, vamos será divertido y harán nuevos amigos

-Me gustaría, me anoto-Hinata sonrió mirando a Sakura esperanzada a lo que la pelirrosa suspiro

-Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que ir a ver unas cosas importantes con mi padre

-Lo había olvidado-la ojiperla observó sus manos que se encontraban apoyadas sobre la mesa. Sakura la miro y suspiro de nueva cuenta

-Ve Hina-chan te divertirás. No te preocupes por mi-le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Cada detalle de ella no paso desapercibido para Sasuke. Sakura miro con frialdad a Naruto quien trago saliva pesadamente-Te la encargo Namikaze, pobre de ti donde le pase algo

-L-La cuidare l-lo prometo-Hinata comenzó a reír contagiando a los demás con su risa. Al otro día en finales de clase les toco con la maestra Anko

-Holgazanes sus calificaciones fueron deprimentes solos unos pocos aprobaron y debo decir que algunos de ellos me dieron una sorpresa Sasuke Uchiha-el mencionado sonrió con autosuficiencia al pensar las felicitaciones que tendría-Te han desbancado del primero de la clase-todos comenzaron a murmurar porque desde que habían entrado a la universidad era el mejor de la clase-Un fuerte aplauso al puntaje más alto, Sakura Haruno-todos se sorprendieron que la nueva, la que no había tenido clases con ellos, hasta hace unos pocos días quitara ese puesto al Uchiha-Y los que van de segundos son Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, sin más que decirles se pueden retirar a sus casas. Comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para salir del salón

-Es increíble que Sakura-chan te haya ganado-Sasuke lacero a su amigo con su mirada

-Si quieres para la otra te dejo copiarme Uchiha-Sakura le sonrió burlona, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón siendo seguida por Hinata. Después de ese día la competencia entre Sakura y Sasuke por demostrar quién era el mejor se hizo latente hacia los demás. Siempre debatiendo o participando, lo que más le molestaba al Uchiha aparte de lo competitiva que era la pelirrosa era que no había caído enamorada de él, no es que le gustara ese tipo de atención, de hecho la detestaba pero no entendía por qué razón el que Sakura no lo viera de esa manera lo molestaba. El fin de semana llego donde ya estaban reunidos los chicos en casa de Shikamaru

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga-Naruto la presentaba con la rubia y el pelinegro que la veían por primera vez-El es Shikamaru Nara y ella es Temari Sabaku

-Un gusto-Hinata les sonrió amigable

-Lo mismo para nosotros-Temari también le sonrió en gesto amigable-Hora de ver películas-caminaron a dentro de la casa de Shikamaru. Hinata se quedo mirando hacia el cielo con semblante preocupado

-¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?-el rubio se regreso al notar que ella no los había seguido

-A-Ah sí, perdón-entro a la casa antes que Naruto para ser seguida por el

* * *

-¿Y ese milagro que estés aquí?-la pelirrosa miró hacia atrás de ella cuando sintió que alguien la despeino

-Oye, no hagas eso

-Vamos Sakura, no te enojes

-Sigues igual que de costumbre, Kakashi-aquel hombre tenía una cicatriz delgada recorriendo su ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla. Era alto, con cabello de punta de color plata, ojos color negro, llevaba un cubre boca negro

-Y tu igual, querida ahijada-Sakura le sonrió y después lo abrazo

-Tenía mucho de no verte, me has dejado abandonada

-Sabes que no es eso pequeña-correspondió su abrazo pasando su mano por el cabello de la pelirrosa- Pero eh tenido cosas que hacer

-Te creeré-Sakura se separo de él regalandole una sonrisa

-Sakura necesito que vengas aquí

-Te dejo, mi mamá me habla-Sakura se despidió de él y se fue por donde le habían llamado. Alguien se comenzó a acercar hacia Kakashi quedando unos pasos detrás de él

-Es solo una niña Kizashi

-Te equivocas Kakashi-el padre de Sakura se acercó a Kakashi hasta quedar a su lado-Ya está en la edad exacta, ella es mi heredera

-Cuidaré de ella, es mi ahijada después de todo

-Te lo agradezco Kakashi-ambos miraban a lo lejos donde se veía a Sakura sonriendo a su madre

* * *

-Estúpido dobe, le tiene miedo a Haruno y me dejo solo por ir a dejar a Hyuga a su casa y para colmo el carro se lo llevo Itachi-Sasuke iba caminando ya era de noche y las calles comenzaban a deshabitarse. Empezó a tomar varios atajos para llegar más rápido a su casa. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó que estaba completamente solo y alguien lo venía siguiendo, solo hasta que el hombre lo empujo contra una pared y lo sujeto del cuello

-Dame todo tu dinero o te mato-aquel hombre a punto con una pistola a Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo-Rápido niño bonito o aquí te doy un balazo-la oscuridad en el callejón en donde se encontraban no lo dejaba ver al hombre, Sasuke comenzó a moverse para buscar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Suelta a ese joven-una voz de ultratumba resonó en todo el vacio callejón helando la sangre de Sasuke por lo aterradora que se escuchaba. Aquel hombre se separó de Sasuke para buscar donde provenía esa voz

-¿Q-Quien habla? M-Muéstrate-el hombre tenía pánico, algo en él le alertaba que corriera del lugar

-Tu peor pesadilla-Sasuke se agacho cuando escucho el disparo al aire. Cuando se armo de valor para mirar a su alrededor pudo distinguir la silueta del hombre tirada en el suelo

-Vete de aquí-miro hacia un lado del cuerpo del hombre y diviso una figura en la oscuridad. Era delgada, más baja que él pero lo que lo petrifico en su lugar fue que aunque no podía ver los rasgos de su salvadora por aquella aterradora voz había sido de mujer y la figura que lograba divisar se lo indicaba, era que en el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos se veían de un color rojo sangre

-Lárgate de aquí, ahora-la figura tomo el cuerpo del hombre y así como había aparecido, desapareció con el viento, dejando a Sasuke petrificado en su lugar. Sin que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que acaba de pasarle

* * *

El primero de la historia ¿que les parecio? Eh de decir que a mi me a encantado lo que eh logrado con esta hstoria, pero tambien quiero saber sus comentarios. Mi pregunta del dia ¿han deducido ya que esta pasando aqui? Si no es asi, aun faltan muchos cap que iran resolviendo dudas poco a poco. Como notaron Sakura tiene un caracter no muy hermoso XD pero todo tiene su razon de ser, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y espero sea de su agrado esta historia. Y volviendo a decir esta se la dedico a mi hermana Roose que me a apoyado y dado su punto de vista y consejos que agradezco demasiado por si quieren leer sus bellas historias aqui: u/4076035/Rooss. Sin mas que decir nos leemos pronto =D P.D. estan invitados a leer mi otra historia dos chicos un elegido, que tengan lindo dia


	3. Capitulo 2

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Estás loco teme, te hace falta salir más seguido-Naruto miro a Sasuke como si acabara de escaparse del manicomio

-Te juro que sé lo que vi-Sasuke observo serio a Naruto para demostrarle que se encontraba determinado con lo que le había contado

-En serio Sasuke, tanta dieta de tomates te atrofia el cerebro, dime si no es de fantasía haber visto a una chica que te salve el pellejo con ojos rojos como la sangre y así como apareció desaparezca, eso es estúpido hasta para mí –Naruto suspiro y le puso a Sasuke una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo

-Tú tienes dieta de ramen ¡quien esta mas atrofiado!-Sasuke lacero a Naruto con la mirada para después retomar su faceta seria- Pero volviendo a lo otro, sé que suena estúpido pero paso-Sasuke retiro la mano de Naruto de un manotazo y se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-al lugar del pelinegro y el rubio se acerco la ojiperla con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola Hinata-chan, que según el teme ayer una chica lo salvo, con ojos rojos como la sangre ¿verdad que eso es de fantasía?-Naruto sonrió de lado cuando noto la mirada fulminante de Sasuke hacia él

-¿E-En serio?-ambos miraron confundidos a Hinata, ya que se le veía nerviosa ante el comentario del rubio

-Si ¿te encuentras bien?-Naruto se iba a levantar de su lugar para acercase a ella, pero Hinata dio pasos hacia atrás

-P-Por supuesto, b-bueno iré a tomar agua, adiós-Hinata salió del salón casi corriendo, cosa que se les hizo extraño a los chicos

-No crees que actuó algo extraña-Naruto de nuevo se acomodo en su lugar mirando por donde había desaparecido la pelinegra

-Ya lo creo ¿y Sakura?-Sasuke comenzó analizar a su alrededor sin ver a la pelirrosa y eso se le hacía raro

-Supongo que todavía no llega-Naruto también comenzó a mirar a su alrededor también pintando una sonrisa en su rostro-¿De cuándo acá el gran Sasuke Uchiha se preocupa por una chica?

-Tsk, no me preocupa. Solo se me hace raro no verla, ella que llega siempre temprano-Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia la ventana

-Empezare a creer que te empieza a gustar Sakura-chan o de verdad esa competencia que se traen entre ambos te esta obsesionando-Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada a lo que Naruto comenzó a reírse de su amigo

* * *

-¿Hina-chan?-Sakura diviso a la pelinegra apoyada contra un árbol mirando al cielo, tenía un semblante preocupado. Sakura se acerco poco a poco, Hinata sintió su presencia y miro hacia un lado, cuando la tuvo más de cerca se aventó a abrazarla

-Estas bien-Hinata apretó aun más a Sakura en aquel abrazo

-Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Sakura separo un poco a Hinata para sonreírle

-Porque pensé que tal vez todo lo de ayer se te complicaría-la sonrisa de Sakura se esfumo haciendo que suspirara pesadamente

-No te niego que fue difícil por todo lo que ha pasado pero al final han aceptado

-Me parece estupendo aunque-Hinata mantenía ese rostro de tristeza y preocupación mezclada

-Tranquila Hina-chan, esta todo en perfectas condiciones, mejor a que no adivinas a quien vi-Hinata negó con la cabeza haciendo que Sakura sonriera de nuevo-A mi padrino Kakashi

-¿De verdad? Me alegro tanto Sakura, hacia mucho que no lo veías

-Tenia cosas que hacer-el semblante de Sakura se volvió triste cosa que preocupo a Hinata-Supongo que es normal que no lo viera pero me alegra saber que de ahora en adelante nos veremos mas-Sakura sonrió a Hinata quien le regreso el gesto-Bueno será mejor ir a clases

-Sakura espera-Sakura freno su paso para mirar a la pelinegra que se veía seria e indecisa-Ayer Sasuke-kun-

-¿Te hizo algo?-la mirada de Sakura se ensombreció a lo que Hinata negó repetidas veces

-No, no es eso-Hinata suspiro y la encaro-Ayer una chica con ojos rojos como la sangre lo salvo de algo, no sé de qué, ya no pregunte mas, no crees que alguien-

-Sera mejor irnos, es tarde-Sakura la corto sorprendiendo a Hinata

-Espera-Hinata comenzó a correr tras Sakura quien iba a paso veloz hacia su salón-¿Q-Que pasa?

-….

-¡Sakura!-llegaron al salón donde todas las miradas se posaron ellas al escuchar el grito de Hinata. Sakura no le hizo caso y fue hacia su lugar

-Buenos días jóvenes-todos se sentaron cuando el maestro ingreso al salón-Para la evaluación del curso tendrán que hacer un proyecto con los siguientes requisitos-comenzó a poner en el pizarrón lo que tendrían que hacer. Los alumnos copiaban aunque todos estaban atentos a lo que se escribía había cierta ojijade que se veía ausente-Sera en equipos que formare-el maestro comenzó a nombrar, uno por uno-El equipo siete será formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga-los nombrados se miraron. Sakura suspiro y se recargo en su banca, Hinata les sonrió a los chicos-Es todo por ahora, pueden salir si lo quieren

-Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan hay que ponernos de acuerdo con el trabajo-Naruto estaba parado frente a ellas, atrás de él Sasuke quien se notaba aburrido

-Ofrezco mi casa para hacer el trabajo, si quieren saliendo de clases comenzamos para ver qué idea llevaremos a cabo-Hinata sonrió a ambos chicos quienes asintieron. En el almuerzo Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron en su salón, los fueron a alcanzar Ino, Shikamaru y Temari. Sakura y Hinata habían ido a otro lugar a comer, las clases pasaron para después se dirigieran a la casa de la Hyuga

-Vengan pasen-Hinata les abrió la puerta por donde ingresaron los chicos seguidos por Sakura y Hinata

-Es enorme-Naruto veía todo el interior de la casa-No se ve tan grande por fuera-Hinata le sonrió guiándolos a la planta alta donde se encontraba su cuarto, una vez ahí se sentaron en el suelo-Disculpa Hinata-chan ¿Dónde está tu baño?

-Hay uno al fondo del pasillo hacia la derecha

-Gracias, no tardo-Naruto salió del cuarto quedando solo los tres

-Empecemos ¿de que quieren hacer el proyecto?

-De las diferentes culturas y costumbres que hay en todo Japón, sería buena idea-Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba en la cama de Hinata

-Me parece buena idea ¿Qué opinas Sasuke-kun?-Sasuke miro a Hinata serio y asintió hacia ella

-Es buena idea esa para el trabajo

-Esperemos que llegue Naruto-kun para pedir su opinión. Sasuke-kun puedes pasarme esa libreta que esta a tu derecha-Sasuke miro hacia donde le apuntaba Hinata y tomo el objeto cuando estuvo a punto de pasárselo se corto el dedo con una hoja

-Tsk, no me fije

-Sak-chan-Hinata le aventó una almohada en la cara a Sakura, mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a Sasuke y lo tomaba de la mano

-Pasare a tu baño de abajo Hina-chan-Sakura no miro a ninguno, se paro rápidamente de su lugar. Al abrir la puerta venia entrando Naruto, él la miro, su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Sakura lo empujo levemente por la carrera

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-miro por donde había desaparecido la pelirrosa, después regreso su mirada hacia Hinata y Sasuke, este último le estaban poniendo una bendita en el dedo, aquel acercamiento entre ellos hizo al rubio sentirse extraño

POV Sakura

Me encerré en el baño de abajo y me deje caer hacia el piso recargándome en la puerta del baño. ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? Mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, cosa que noto Hina-chan por eso me había aventado aquella almohada hacia mi cara. Poco a poco me levante del piso mirando mi reflejo en el espejo redondo que tenían en el baño, la garganta me ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Cerré los ojos suspire e inhale repetidas veces para poder tranquilizarme….no sé cuánto tiempo paso. Abrí los ojos y salí de aquel baño para dirigirme al cuarto de Hina-chan donde se encontraban aquellos chicos tontos

POV Normal

Sakura ingreso al cuarto donde ya estaban escribiendo la idea del trabajo, se sentó ante la atenta mirada de Hinata quien se encontraba al lado derecho de Sasuke, Naruto a la izquierda de este, continuaron con las ideas para estructurarlo. Al poco rato tocaron la puerta siendo abierta por un castaño que tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta, era alto y muy apuesto con ojos perlados como Hinata. Miraba de uno a otro con una ceja arqueada al no saber quiénes eran los acompañantes de las chicas

-Neji-nii-san-Hinata se paro y fue abrazar a su hermano quien le regreso el gesto

-Hola Hina-chan, Saku-chan-Sakura también se paro y abrazo al castaño quien le sonrió

-Neji-se separaron, Sakura le sonreía alegre por verlo, cosa que hizo sentirse extraño al azabache al ver como Sakura le sonreía al tal Neji

-Te presento, ellos son Naruto Namikaze-Hinata señalo al rubio quien hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza-Y Sasuke Uchiha-el pelinegro imito la acción de Naruto-Y el es mi hermano Neji Hyuga-el castaño hizo el mismo gesto

-Un placer, Hina-chan es hora que bajen a comer

-Es verdad, vamos-los chicos se levantaron de donde estaban para seguir a los Hyuga y a Sakura

-¿Te importa si me robo un rato a Saku-chan?-Hinata negó con la cabeza. Sakura acompaño al castaño hacia el patio con la mirada del azabache sobre ella. Al llegar al patio se sentaron en una banca que había ahí

-¿Qué pasa Neji?

-Me entere que ayer ya te nombraron heredera de los Haruno-Sakura suspiro y miro hacia el cielo

-Sí, ya estoy en la edad para hacerme cargo de esa responsabilidad como hija única de Kizashi Haruno

-Es una gran responsabilidad, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que me tienes aquí-Sakura le sonrió sincera a Neji y lo abrazo

-Lo sé, gracias Neji

-Sakura-la pelirrosa se separo para mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que cuando la nombraba por su nombre completo era por algo sumamente importante-Sabes que habrá algún punto que te lo tengas que topar-la mirada de Sakura se oscureció al entender de que hablaba

-Lo tengo en cuenta pero cuando pase estaré preparada-Neji fue quien la abrazo esa vez y ella correspondió

-Has madurado mucho, tanto que da miedo-Sakura comenzó a reír por el comentario del castaño

-Se llama crecer, al hacerlo llega algo que se llama madurez-se separaron y se sonrieron

-Tienes razón pero me gustaría que Hina-chan y tu no crezcan

-Algo difícil-Sakura se paró de la banca para ir hacia la casa-Vamos o no nos dejaran comida-Sakura le guiño un ojo a lo cual Neji negó con la cabeza divertido por sus gestos

* * *

-La familia de Hinata-chan es muy amable-Naruto iba adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro, algunos pasos detrás de él se encontraba un azabache y una pelirrosa

-¿Por qué están caminando conmigo?-Sakura los miraba con desprecio a lo que el rubio se volteo y le sonrió

-Porque no te quería dejar sola

-¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué no me sé cuidar sola?

-Recuerdo aquella noche donde las salvamos de aquellos tipos, no te veías muy apta para cuidar de ti misma-Sakura lacero a Sasuke con su mirada

-Eso es distinto, si Hina-chan no me hubiera detenido yo-Sakura apretó sus puños con coraje. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron mirando para después regresar su mirada a la pelirrosa

-Sakura-chan-Sakura lo miro molesta, no le gustaba que le hablara tan familiarmente-Hinata-chan es muy importante para ti ¿verdad?

-Es mi mejor amiga, es como una hermana para mí-Sakura sonrió al pensar en su mejor amiga-Yo siempre la cuidare

-Eso es bueno, es como el teme y yo-Sakura lo miro interrogante-Para mí es como mi hermano, como tú no tengo hermanos o hermanas, solo a Ino-chan que es como mi hermanita y a Sasuke que es como mi hermano

-Hmp-Sasuke sonrió ladinamente haciendo que Sakura imitara su sonrisa

-Eso es bueno-Naruto la miro sorprendido al ver que era la primera vez que les sonreía a ellos. Sakura se dio cuenta y comenzó aclararse la garganta-Sera mejor que me apure…es tarde, adiós-Sakura comenzó a correr hacia la dirección opuesta de ellos quienes se quedaron en completo silencio

-¿Lo notaste? Nos sonrió

-Ese es un milagro-Sasuke hablo sarcástico aunque también lo había tomado por sorpresa aquella sonrisa por parte de Sakura, había llamado su atención de manera especial

-Siento que seremos muy buenos amigos los cuatros, Dattebayo- Naruto sonrió a Sasuke quien solo rodo los ojos

* * *

-Estoy en casa-Sakura se adentro a su casa hasta llegar al comedor-¿Mamá? ¿Padre?- comenzó a recorrer la casa, escucho risas del cuarto de sus padres se acerco para encontrarse con sus padres y otra persona

-Cariño al fin llegas-su madre le sonrió en cuanto la vio

-Ahijada ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-Kakashi le sonrió amigable por sobre el cubre bocas-Mebuki nos estaba enseñando unas fotos de cuando eras una bebe-Sakura se puso roja como tomate corrió a arrebatarle las fotos a Kakashi-Vamos Sakura ¿Qué te avergüenza? Si yo te conocí cuando estabas en pañales

-No me interesa, es vergonzoso-los tres adultos comenzaron a reír haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa

-Bueno basta de charla, es hora de comer-pararon las risas. Mebuki, Kakashi y Sakura miraron atentos a Kizashi-Supongo que no te has alimentado-Sakura negó-Entonces vamos-los cuatro salieron de la casa, se dispersaron por distintos lugares en la oscuridad de la noche. Sakura estaba parada arriba de un árbol mirando su alrededor alguien se coloco a su lado sobresaltándola

-¿Observando tu alrededor?

-Idiota, me espantaste-Sakura miro con molestia a su acompañante. Un chico alto, delgado pero se veía que tenía el cuerpo ejercitado, cabello corto negro, ojos negros y piel demasiado pálida, era bastante apuesto

-Vamos feíta ¿tan inmersa estabas que no notaste mi presencia?

-¿Tu qué crees Sai?-el pelinegro le sonrió levemente

-¿Has encontrado tu presa?

-No, supongo que tu vienes a lo mismo-Sai le guiño un ojo a lo cual Sakura rodo los ojos

-Te hace falta encontrar comida, parece que no andas del mejor humor del mundo

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-Sakura forzó una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que no engaño al pelinegro

-Soy tu mejor amigo, obvio que se cuando me mientes y cuando no, así que tus estados de ánimo también están en esa lista

-De acuerdo, tienes toda la razón del mundo-Sakura se puso alerta-Te parece si lo hablamos luego acabo de encontrar a mi presa

-Está bien feíta, mañana pasare por ti a tu escuela-sin más Sakura comenzó a correr hacia donde había detectado lo que quería. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo sangre, sus colmillos crecieron lentamente volviéndose filosos. Encontró a su presa, un hombre que iba a hacer daño a una chica más pequeña que ella, llego a él con rapidez para noquearlo y después llevárselo.

* * *

-Ayer que estaba en mi casa recordé algo-Hinata miraba a Sakura cuando ambas estaban en el techo de la escuela. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y ellas habían decidido despejar su mente

-¿Qué Hina-chan?

-Que ayer evadiste olímpicamente mi comentario-Sakura miro con una ceja arqueada a Hinata, la cual suspiro-Ayer te decía que a Sasuke-kun lo salvo una chica de ojos color rojo sangre ¿no habrá sido alguno de nuestros conocidos?-Sakura comenzó a carraspear haciendo que Hinata la viera de manera perspicaz-Fuiste tú quien lo salvo

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Te conozco perfectamente bien Sakura Haruno-Sakura desvió su mirada-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho aunque eso implica que Sasuke-kun estuvo en peligro

-Solo me quedo de paso, no fue por nada en especial-Hinata suspiro, pelear con ella era caso perdido

-Regresemos al salón, la última clase está por iniciar

-Vayamos-Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón de clases para poder ya salir de la escuela en cuanto terminaran las clases

-No me digas que estuviste buscando aquella chica de tu cuento fantasioso Sasuke

-¡No es un cuento fantasioso! Fue real, te lo demostrare

-Estás loco, que tal si es una lunática- ambos chicos estaban en el pasillo esperando por la última clase

-Tengo que saber que fue lo que vi-Naruto suspiro puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke haciendo que el azabache lo mirara interrogante

-Tantos tomates de verdad te han afectado

-Estúpido-Sasuke de un manotazo aparto a Naruto-Se lo que vi, la encontrare y te demostrare que no es una fantasía

-Hola chicos-ambos miraron a su derecha donde aparecían Hinata y Sakura, las saludaron y los cuatro se metieron al salón-¿Estaban discutiendo?

-Tonterías solamente-Naruto le sonrió a Hinata llevándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke-¡Eso duele teme!

-Te pasa por ser tan dobe-ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, frenaron su paso al ver como un chico se ponía delante de Sakura, ella lo miro interrogante y el chico se sonrojo

-Q-Quería p-preguntarte s-si querrías s-salir c-conmigo a dar la vuelta d-después de la e-escuela-todos miraron a Sakura en espera de su respuesta. La ojijade suspiro y lo miro fríamente

-No-paso a un lado de él sentándose en su lugar, muchos se sintieron mal por el chico que se fue a su lugar. Al poco rato alcanzaron a la pelirrosa

-Nunca pensé ver a alguien que le ganara de frialdad al teme, Sakura-chan-la pelirrosa fulmino al rubio aun le era raro que le dijera así-Aparte que también eres muy asediada por nuestros compañeros

-Sak-chan eso fue muy brusco-Hinata se cruzo de brazos mirándola molesta. Hinata era la única que doblegaba a Sakura, suspiro y luego miro con culpa a Hinata

-De acuerdo tu ganas, luego me disculpo pero eso no quiere decir que salga con el-con eso complació a la Hyuga que le sonrió de vuelta

-Muy bien pensado Sak-chan-la última clase comenzó, paso rápidamente para los estudiantes. Cuando termino todos comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para irse a casa-Mañana hay que volver a reunirnos para seguir con el proyecto

-Me parece buena idea, Dattebayo-el azabache y la pelirrosa suspiraron haciendo que se vieran rápidamente y después desviaran su mirada. Comenzaron a caminar fuera del salón después de un arduo día

-Si quieren en mi casa, si no les causa molestia-miraron al azabache para después asentirle, siguieron caminando hacia la entrada de la universidad

-Sak-chan mira-Hinata sonrió señalando hacia la entrada donde un pelinegro estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la escuela. Muchos lo veían extraños al no reconocerlo, muchas chicas suspiraban por el al pasar a su lado

-¡Naruto!-alguien se aventó al rubio para abrazarlo haciendo que casi cayera al suelo pero al reaccionar rápido evito el golpe

-Ino-chan, por dios casi me tiras

-No te enojes primito, vamos juntos a casa ¿quieres?-la rubia sonrió mirando a sus acompañantes-Hola Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan y ¿tú eres?

-Es verdad no las eh presentado, ella es Sakura Haruno y ella mi prima Ino Yamanaka-ambas hicieron un asentimiento a modo de saludo

-¡Sai-kun!-Hinata grito llamando la atención de muchos y del mencionado que les sonrió a las chicas

-Hina-chan-Hinata comenzó a correr para aventarse al pelinegro y le diera de vueltas en el aire, cierto rubio miro al chico con un poco de resentimiento aunque no entendía el porqué de ese sentir

-Oigan par de ridículos contrólense-dejaron de dar vueltas para ver a Sakura quien se acercaba hacia ellos siendo seguida por los otros

-Vamos Saku-chan no te pongas celosa, tengo mucho amor para dar-el pelinegro la abrazo haciendo ademan de besarla en la mejilla mientras Sakura lo empujaba lejos de ella

-Suéltame ridículo-Sasuke al ver esa escena sintió una opresión en el pecho y una furia incontenible dentro de él, sensaciones que no lograba entender. Sai miro a las personas que acompañaban a Sakura y se separo de ella

-Te presento Sai-kun, ellos son Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka-los tres hicieron un leve cabeceo. Sai los miro de uno a uno frenando su atención en la rubia quien se sonrojo al verse observada por el apuesto pelinegro-El es Sai Yoshida-Sai también les hizo un cabeceo

-Vamos a comer tengo hambre, tu invitas Sai-Sakura le dio un puñetazo en su hombro a modo de juego-Corramos

-¿Tus amigos no vienen?-Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada haciéndolo sonreír

-Me parece buena idea ¿quieren acompañarnos?-otra mirada de reproche para Hinata por parte de la pelirrosa

-Me apunto, muero de hambre-Naruto le sonrió, Ino solo pudo asentir

-¿Y tu Sasuke-kun?

-Iré-Sasuke miraba desafiante a Sai quien no dejaba de sonreírle. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurant más cercano. Los que comenzaron a hacer plática eran Naruto, Hinata, Sai y un poco Ino quien se veía un poco apenada, Sasuke y Sakura como siempre se mantenían al margen de la plática

-¿Conoces a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan desde niños?-Sai miro interrogante al rubio y después miro a Sakura

-¿Sakura-chan?-Sakura bufo haciendo reír al pelinegro los demás a excepción de Hinata los miraron confundidos-Lo siento pero es que a Sakura le cuesta que alguien a quien acaba de conocer le habla tan familiarmente por eso me dio risa

-Sí, es lo mismo que me dijo Hinata-chan-Naruto se rasco la mejilla nervioso haciendo sonreír a Sai

-A tu pregunta, si, nos conocemos desde niños

-Es increíble-Ino hablo aunque al instante se sonrojo cuando Sai la miro

-También el teme y yo nos conocemos desde niños ¿verdad Sasuke?-Naruto observo a Sasuke quien se cruzo de brazos

-Hmp

-¿Y ustedes son primos?-Sai tomo una papa frita en lo que veía a los dos rubios

-Exacto, ella es mi prima por parte de mi padre y su madre

-Ya veo-Sai desvió su mirada al ver entrar a dos chicos de su edad que se sentaron en la parte alejada del restaurant y después los miro de manera seria y fulminante-Me permiten debo ir a saludar a unos amigos-Sai se levanto del lugar siendo seguido con la mirada por Sakura y Hinata quienes al reconocer a las personas se tensaron

-Creo será mejor que yo salude también-Sakura se paro rápidamente pero la mano de Hinata la sostuvo, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su flequillo

-Quédate-los chicos no entendían el comportamiento de Hinata. Sakura puso su mano en la cabeza de Hinata para que ella la mirara, Sakura le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Voy a saludar, no tardo-se separo del agarre de Hinata y fue hacia donde estaban aquellos jóvenes

-¿Hinata-chan?-Naruto la miro preocupado y después hacia donde estaba yendo Sakura

-Sigamos con la comida, si no se nos enfriara-Hinata le sonrió comenzando a cortar su trozo de carne. Sasuke no quito su vista de la pelirrosa quien estaba al lado de Sai

* * *

-Que honor ver a la princesa Haruno-un chico de los que habían ido a ver le sonreía burlón, Sakura lo miro de manera fría

-¿Qué hacen en este lugar?

-Venimos a pasear ¿que no se puede?-su acompañante también la miro con burla haciendo que Sai rodara los ojos

-Claro, justo al restaurant que venimos nosotros

-Es una gran coincidencia ¿no creen?

-Al demonio Aizawa ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Uy que carácter Sakura, no comer te hace mal-el llamado Aizawa era de cabello azulado con unos ojos café oscuro, corpulento y aunque no se notara porque se encontraba sentado fácil les doblaba la altura

-Ya se te dijo princesa Haruno, solo estamos de paso-el segundo chico de cabello largo negro, ojos amatistas, también corpulento y que le doblaba la altura a ambos chicos

-No nos pueden culpar Hiyoshi por desconfiar de ustedes

-Por supuesto que no Sai, están en todo su derecho

-Si no vienen con otra intención, con su permiso nos iremos a nuestra mesa-Sakura estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta junto con Sai cuando unas palabras frenaron su intención

-Por supuesto, vayan. Solo no olviden lo que pasa si no cumplen con las reglas

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose llamo la atención de todos en el restaurant, los chicos y chicas rápidamente miraron el origen de aquel ruido, trozos de unos vasos de vidrio yacían esparcidos por el suelo, mientras que cierta pelirrosa mantenía atrapado al chico de cabello azulado por el cuello de su camisa

-Sakura basta, suéltalo, recuerda en donde estamos-el chico la miro con burla haciéndola enfurecer mas

-Sak-chan-el llamado de Hinata fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, Sakura lo soltó con brusquedad. Camino hacia la salida del restaurant dejando a todos pasmados. El primero en seguirla había sido Sai, después Hinata dejando sus cosas en su lugar-¡Sak-chan espera!-Hinata vio como Sakura y Sai iban hacia un callejón desolado. Sakura se apoyo contra una pared cercana inhalando y exhalando cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

-Sakura tranquilízate, tus amigos no tardan en venir a ver como estas, no pueden verte así

-Ellos no son mis amigos-hablo entrecortadamente

-Sak-chan-Hinata al fin les dio alcance parándose cerca de Sakura y Sai-¿Qué paso?

-Nada Hina-chan, todo está bien-Sakura abrió sus ojos para sonreírle y tranquilizara pero solo logro preocuparla más, los ojos de Sakura estaban teñidos de rojo sangre

-Sak-chan tus ojos-Hinata se intento acercar a ella a lo que Sakura retrocedió

-Toma el control de ti misma Sakura, puedo oler la sangre de tus amigos, ya vienen para acá-Sakura respiro profundamente poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a volverse jade

-Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?-el primero en aparecer fue Naruto quien tenía su mochila y la de Hinata cargando. Sakura lo observo detenidamente, se veía preocupado. Sasuke estaba serio mirándola atento, el llevaba su mochila y la de ella cargando, Ino también se veía preocupada

-Estoy bien Naruto-Sakura hablo lo más tranquila, los había preocupado una parte de ella se sentía mal por eso

-Me alegro, pagamos los gastos así que no te preocupes-Naruto le sonrió sincero a lo que Sakura sin darse cuenta le regreso la sonrisa de manera sincera

-Bueno Sakura, por tu huida deberás comprarme unos dulces-Sai abrazo a la pelirrosa haciéndola enojar-Así que feíta, vamos por esos dulces

-Suéltame Sai-comenzaron a forcejear haciendo reír a Hinata, las cosas de nuevo estaban en calma

* * *

-En verdad lo siento pero tengo que acompañar a mis padres a un asunto muy importante-Hinata hacia reverencias repetidas veces para disculparse

-Y yo tengo que acompañar a mi padre para checar unas cosas en las que necesitan mi ayuda-Naruto los miraba apenado

-Tsk-Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos mirando al cielo con cierta molestia-De acuerdo

-Si no mañana seguimos adelantando el trabajo-Sasuke miraba de manera seria a la pelinegra y al rubio quienes asintieron

-No-los tres miraron sorprendidos a la ojijade-Empecemos hoy Uchiha, ya mañana que ellos nos ayuden. A menos que te cause molestia hacer el trabajo conmigo a solas

-Hmp, para nada-ambos se miraron desafiantes, los otros dos los miraron de manera nerviosa por cómo se llevaban esos dos

-Bien, entonces vámonos a tu casa

-Mañana si prometo estar-Sakura le sonrió a Hinata amablemente

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, yo entiendo

-Yo también lo prometo, dattebayo-Sakura lo miro de manera fría a lo que el rubio se encogió de miedo

-Más te vale Namikaze

-Sakura-chan eres muy mala conmigo-Naruto hizo un puchero a Sakura haciendo reír a Hinata y sonreír con superioridad a Sakura. Después de que se separaron y solo quedaron Sasuke y Sakura pasaron todo el camino en silencio hasta llegar a la casa del azabache. El abrió la puerta dándole paso a la pelirrosa

-Ya estoy en casa-anuncio Sasuke, ambos caminaron hacia la sala

-Qué bueno que llegaste Sasuke, ya se acabaron los dangos. Ve a la tienda por más, quiero mis dulces favoritos-un pelinegro con cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, ojos ónix y unas marcas en la cara, se quedo estático en cuanto alzo su mirada y noto a cierta pelirrosa

-I-Itachi-la pelirrosa tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par al reconocerlo

-S-Sakura-ambos se miraron petrificados, en cuanto a Sasuke no entendía que pasaba pero miro con odio a su hermano al sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo y que para su desgracia la pelirrosa en la que últimamente tenia puesta su atención estaba involucrada

* * *

¡Hola a tod s! Aqui el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero sea de su agrado y la pregunta de la noche ¿Ya dieron que es Sakura? =O aun faltan muchassss cosas pero todo es poco a poco. Y para que los que me pidieron que les avisara con gusto pero pasenme su face o algo jeje porque son anonimos y no se como decirles asi que hay me dicen como jeje me alegro que hasta ahora les este gustando. Y para mis one-chan espero las dudas comiencen a resolverse conforme los capitulos, si tienen algun comentario, duda o cualquier cosa me pueden decir. Y como siempre va dedicado a mi hermana Roosse :3 ella me guia :3 asi que con cariño va para ella. Sin mas por el momento nos leemos pronto =D


	4. Capitulo 3

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

-S-Sakura-Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a su hermano esperando una explicación a lo que ocurría

-¿Se conocen?-miró de uno a otro. Ambos voltearon a ver a Sasuke al mismo tiempo sonriendo nerviosos

-Hace muchos años conocí a Sakura cuando era más pequeña. Desde entonces no nos hemos visto-Itachi sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a Sasuke, aunque el azabache sabía que había algo más que le estaban ocultando

-Qué casualidad verte aquí Itachi-san, no me hubiera imaginado encontrarte de nuevo

-Yo tampoco Sakura-ambos se sonrieron cosa que molesto al azabache

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto para hacer el trabajo

-¡Sasuke ven un momento!-se escucho una voz femenina por el patio, Sasuke resoplo fijando su vista en Sakura

-No tardo-desapareció del lugar quedando solo Sakura e Itachi, el pelinegro observó serio a Sakura

-¿Porque estas con Sasuke? No estarás pensando en el cómo-

-¿Como mi comida?-termino la frase la de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se apoyó en la pared para mirarlo mejor-No, él solo es mi compañero de clase

-Ya veo, desde aquella ocasión no pensé que te volvería a ver

-Ni yo a ti, qué pequeño es el mundo para resultar que eres él hermano de uno de mis compañeros

-Has crecido, tu mirada no es igual a la de aquella niña que conocí hace tanto tiempo-Itachi se acercó a Sakura y paso su mano por arriba del cabello de la pelirrosa

-Muchas cosas pasaron, tu también has cambiado, aunque tu mirada sigue igual de gentil y amable a como recuerdo-Itachi le regalo una sonrisa gentil que correspondió la pelirrosa-Parece que escogí bien al confiar en ti, supongo nadie sabe mi verdadera naturaleza

-Claro Sakura e divulgado a todo el mundo que hace años una pequeña niña me salvo y resulta que esa pequeña es un vampiro-Sakura sonrió burlona a Itachi rodando los ojos, cosa que le causo gracia al pelinegro

-Eh pensado mucho en ti desde entonces

-¿Es eso una declaración?-Itachi la miró con burla mientras Sakura se cruzo de brazos fastidiada

-No te creas tanto, solo eh pensado que eras el humano que alguna vez deposite mi secreto mas valioso pero ahora….-Sakura apretó sus puños, Itachi la contemplo confundido al ver ese comportamiento en ella. Aquella Sakura que tenía en frente no se parecía a la que alguna vez el conoció-Detesto a todos los humanos-Itachi se sorprendió por el odio que cargaban esas palabras

-Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?-Itachi se acercó poco a poco a la pelirrosa para quedar frente a ella

-¿Interrumpo algo?-ambos se sobresaltaron separándose rápidamente

-Nada, bueno los dejo porque tengo que ir al trabajo, nos vemos después-Itachi desapareció del lugar dejando a Sasuke y Sakura en completo silencio

-Ven, vamos a hacer lo del trabajo-Sakura siguió a Sasuke hacia su cuarto, se sentaron en el piso comenzando a escribir el proyecto-Así que…. ¿cómo conoces a mi hermano?-Sakura se tenso concentrando su atención en el lapicero que tenia

-Una vez hace años me encontraba perdida y él me ayudo a regresar a casa, desde entonces no nos vemos

-Entiendo-Sasuke analizó a Sakura en la búsqueda de una mentira por parte de la pelirrosa, pero el semblante de Sakura era sereno sin rastros de mentira

-Uchiha me sirves agua por favor

-Hmp-Sasuke se paro para tomar una jarra de agua que tenía en su cuarto. Comenzó a servirla en un vaso mientras observaba a Sakura, había algo en ella que llamaba la atención del azabache

-El agua se te esta regando-Sakura lo vio señalando el vaso, efectivamente Sasuke no se había fijado que el agua ya no caía en el vaso si no que comenzaba a derramarse por su mano

-Tsk-Sasuke colocó la jarra y el vaso en el mueble que tenía pero lo apoyó mal haciendo que ambas se estrellaran en el suelo

-Uchiha que pasa contigo-Sakura se paro yendo al lado de Sasuke para comenzar a recoger los vidrios rotos, Sasuke tomo mal un trozo haciendo que su mano comenzara a sangrar. Sakura se tenso y se aventó sobre él, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho para impedir que viera sus ojos, agarrando con fuerza su camisa entre sus manos

-¿H-Haruno?

-Eres…un…idiota….te has lastimado…de nuevo-Sasuke quería apartarla para mirar su rostro, se le hacía extraño ese comportamiento en ella, la sangre seguía brotando de su mano. Sakura apretó aun más la camisa de Sasuke-Me…voy….-con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Sakura se aparto de Sasuke tomo sus cosas y salió del cuarto dejándolo petrificado

-¿Q-Qué f-fue todo eso?-Sasuke sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, había extrañas sensaciones que sentía, una era ansiedad por el hecho en como actuó ella para con él y la segunda era de alerta como si estuviera corriendo peligro.

* * *

POV Sakura

Salí de casa de Sasuke, miré a todos lados para ver que no hubiera nadie alrededor, coloqué mi mochila y salte hacia el tejado de la casa más cercana. Comencé a correr por los techos de las casas teniendo el máximo cuidado para que ningún humano me notara. Llegue al techo de una fábrica abandonada a la cual normalmente iba cuando quería estar sola y pensar, me senté en el piso y mire hacia el cielo

-No entiendo…eh convivido a lo largo de mi vida con humanos, es algo crucial este tipo de convivencia para no romper las leyes marcadas entre humanos y vampiros para así no descubrir a nuestra raza. Eh visto a gente desangrarse y eh demostrado un perfecto control pero con este estúpido humano hay algo que me descoloca y hace que mis sentidos de sed de sangre se aumenten como nunca antes en mi vida, no entiendo porque...estúpido Uchiha Sasuke-suspire dando un puñetazo al piso al que se le hicieron algunas grietas por la fuerza que ejercí, tome mi garganta que comenzó a arder como ayer que había pasado lo mismo-Fue un poco de sangre y me hace perder el sentido, quiero tomar de su sangre….

* * *

POV normal

Al otro día en la escuela todo pintaba normal, Sasuke no dejo de pensar en la pelirrosa en todo el día anterior y ahora se portaba distraído él rubio que lo conocía mejor que nadie sabía que algo había pasado para verlo de esa manera. Hinata ingreso al salón dejo sus cosas en su lugar y fue a saludarlos

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Hinata-chan-él ojiazul le sonrió pero el azabache ni en cuenta que Hinata estaba a su lado-¿Teme?-al llamado de Naruto vio a Hinata e hizo un cabeceó en modo de saludo

-¿Sakura no vino contigo?

-No-los ojos de Hinata reflejaban tristeza, extrañando a los chicos-En la mañana me llamo y me avisó que no vendría a la escuela tiene algunos asuntos que atender

-Hmp-Sasuke miró hacia la ventana, aquella actitud extraña de Sasuke preocupó a Naruto

-¿Sakura-chan nos alcanzará para continuar con el trabajo?

-Sí, ella ira a mi casa-Hinata sonrió hacia los chicos para poder aparentar tranquilidad. Las clases pasaron llegando la hora de la salida, Sasuke se había mantenido distante con todos, se veía concentrado en algo. Naruto iba animado platicando con Hinata, llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra y comenzaron el trabajo. Una hora después llegó Sakura siendo escoltada por Neji

-Gracias Neji

-De nada Saku-chan los dejó para que continúen trabajando-Hinata se paró de donde estaba para tomar a Sakura de las manos y mirarla para no perder ningún gesto de su mejor amiga

-Sak-chan-Sakura le sonrió para tranquilizarla, ambas se acomodaron en el piso. Sakura se alejó lo mas que pudo del Uchiha hecho que no paso desapercibido para Hinata-Esto es lo que hemos avanzado-le enseño los apuntes que habían logrado hasta ahora, Sakura comenzó a leerlos y analizarlos

-Falta todavía que se transcriba en la computadora aun faltan muchas cosas pero está bien

-¿Tu y el teme no se vieron mucho tiempo ayer?-Sakura y Sasuke se tensaron ante la pregunta de Naruto-No avanzaron mucho

-No, me tuve que ir rápido porque no recordaba que tenía un compromiso-Sakura comenzó a escribir para evitar las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros. Hinata sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira la conocía para saber cuando quería evadir algo

-Tengo una idea-todos posaron las miradas en Naruto, quien tenía aquella sonrisa infantil-Este fin de semana hay que ir al cine

-Me parece buena idea-secundo Hinata la idea del rubio, los otros dos suspiraron pesadamente-Hay que ir

-Vayamos entonces-Sakura acepto derrotada sabía que Hinata no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella accediera

-Hmp

-¿Les importa que mañana el trabajo lo hagamos en mi casa?-observaron a Sakura sorprendidos, hasta la misma Hinata ya que eso se le hizo de lo más extraño-Necesito estar mañana porque irán unas personas a vernos y por cualquier cosa si llegan antes pueda estar a tiempo

-Claro, no hay problema Sakura-chan-Naruto le sonrió encantado, sentía que se acercaba mas a que la pelirrosa los tomara en cuenta como sus amigos. Continuaron el trabajo hasta llegar la hora en que tenían que despedirse, salieron de casa de Hinata encaminándose cada quien a su hogar

-Insisto ¿porque están caminando conmigo? me gusta mi soledad ¿saben?

-No Sakura-chan, nosotros te acompañaremos-Sakura rodó los ojos por la insistencia de Naruto, el teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar-¿Bueno?...Ah sí-se veía pensativo-De acuerdo iré para haya-corto la llamada contemplo a sus acompañantes-Los dejo aquí debo tomar otro rumbo, nos vemos mañana-cuando Naruto desapareció no se dirigían palabra solo caminaban en silencio

-¿Está todo bien?-Sasuke se animo a romper el silencio ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él entendía solo que quería escuchar a Sakura, que ella le hiciera caso y lo dejara de ignorar

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Sakura no se digno a mirarlo, Sasuke se comenzó a hartar de esa situación

-¿Por qué ayer te fuiste de la nada?

-¿Preocupado por mi Uchiha?-al pelinegro se le hizo un tic en el ojo izquierdo por la arrogancia de la pelirrosa

-Quisieras Haruno, por culpa de tu huida no avanzamos nada del trabajo ayer

-Oh discúlpeme su majestad pero no todos estamos desocupados-ambos se miraron desafiantes haciendo como si de sus miradas salieran rayos

-No me hables de ese modo

-Entonces tu tampoco empieces una guerra que no seguirás hasta el final-Sakura se cruzo de brazos molesta por la actitud desafiante del azabache

-¿Sakura?-ambos dejaron de mirarse para desviar su atención a la persona que le había hablado a la pelirrosa

-Kakashi-el peliplata se acercó a Sakura mirando interrogante al joven que estaba con ella-Él es Sasuke Uchiha y él es mi padrino Kakashi Hatake

-Un placer-ambos hicieron un asentimiento de cabezas, Sakura examinó a su padrino Kakashi quien le sonrió

-¿Ibas para mi casa?

-Así es pequeña Sakura-Kakashi despeino a su ahijada de manera juguetona

-No hagas eso-le dio un manotazo en su mano para que la dejara de molestarla, Kakashi rio por el comportamiento berrinchudo de Sakura

-¿No interrumpo algo?-Kakashi miró a Sasuke y luego a Sakura de manera pícara, el azabache se sonrojo levemente. Cosa que paso desapercibido para Sakura pero no para Kakashi quien puso su atención en él chico que tenía delante

-¡Que tonterías dices! No mal entiendas, solo vamos para la misma dirección, es todo. Bueno Uchiha es hora que me vaya con mi padrino, nos vemos luego-Sakura dio media vuelta dejando a Sasuke ahí parado, Kakashi hizo una leve reverencia y siguió a Sakura

-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¿De cuando acá permito que alguien me hable de ese modo? Peor aun que fue ese estúpido sonrojo, creo que en verdad algo me está atrofiando el cerebro-suspiró frustrado, emprendiendo el camino a su casa

-¿De verdad no te traes nada con el humano?

-No Kakashi ¿por qué piensas esa ridiculez?

-Porque nunca te eh visto con un humano, las veces que has estado acompañada de ellos es porque Hinata está a tu alrededor y te obliga a convivir con ellos-Sakura suspiró mirando a Kakashi de manera seria

-Es un compañero de mi escuela y no sé porque a él y a otro chico Hina-chan les ha agarrado cariño, quiere que sean nuestros amigos

-Cosa en lo que no estás de acuerdo-Sakura asintió repetidas veces, mirando al piso derrotada-Sakura sé que lo que paso te dejo marcada de por vida pero tal vez-

-No, no quiero hablar del tema, no cambiare de opinión, odio a los humanos sin importar nada-Kakashi exhalo aire, sabía que era caso perdido pelear con ella

-Sakura hay algo más que te inquieta-Kakashi la contemplo serio en espera de su respuesta. Sakura estaba sorprendida porque se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal

-Como lo supiste

-Eres un libro abierto para mí-Kakashi sonrió de manera paternal haciendo que la pelirrosa le sonriera tiernamente

-Para ti, para Hina-chan, para Sai-Sakura se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a checar a su alrededor para mirar que solo se encontraban ellos dos. Al ver que estaban solos ellos dos, sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre y lo miró seria-Sígueme-los ojos de Kakashi también se tiñeron rojo sangre, la comenzó a seguir por los techos de las casas, corrían y brincaban a una velocidad increíble. Llegaron a su destino, aquella fábrica abandonada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura?-la pelirrosa se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la pared, junto a la ojijade se sentó Kakashi quien no apartaba la mirada de ella, aunque Sakura se hacia la que no sé daba cuenta de esto

-Es ese Uchiha, no sé qué me pasa pero ansió su sangre. Estos días han sido leves cortes y casi nada de sangre lo que salga de las heridas y sin embargo a hecho que pierda mi control y casi sea descubierta- Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par sabia el perfecto control que tenia Sakura sobre sus instintos, nunca había visto tal descuido de ella por muy joven que fuera-No entiendo que pasa

-Por lo que te puedo decir, a cada uno de nosotros nos llega aquel humano que su sangre se vuelve una tentación, haciendo que perdamos el control que tenemos y los instintos predominen a nuestra razón

-¿Te ha pasado a ti?

-No pero se de personas que les ha sucedido eso

-¿Y qué se hace en esos casos?-Kakashi temía esa pregunta por parte de su ahijada, la dejo de ver para mirar el cielo

-Hay dos soluciones, una es vivir con ese deseo de sangre y resistirlo aunque sientas que está quemando tu garganta y los instintos te dominen-Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en esas horrible sensaciones que sentía cada que olía la sangre del Uchiha

-¿Y cuál es la otra?-Kakashi cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, cosa que se le hizo extraña a Sakura

-Que tomes de su sangre hasta saciar la sed de sangre pero sabemos que con eso la persona muere-Sakura se tenso, no quería ese resultado

-No podría-Sakura apretó sus manos con frustración-Nosotros solo nos alimentamos de sangre de humanos que son malas personas, violadores, asesinos, ladrones. Nunca de nadie que no lo merezca, que tenga gente que se preocupe por ellos

-Para odiar a los humanos eres considerada con ellos, Kizashi no lo ve de ese modo. Al contrario de él Mebuki solo se alimenta de humanos que ya no tienen esperanzas de sobrevivir por enfermedad o por algo que este mal con ellos, tu y ella son más parecidas

-Los odio pero gracias a Itachi-san es que llevo conmigo esa guerra interna de no alimentarme de cualquier humano que se me cruce en el camino

-Itachi…hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, quitando el hecho que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo-Sakura sonrió con melancolía poniendo su atención en el cielo

-Hoy lo vi-Kakashi miro de nuevo a Sakura estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho-El mundo es demasiado pequeño, Itachi-san es hermano mayor de Sasuke-Kakashi entro en shock en cuanto su ahijada dejó de hablar

-¿El mismo Itachi que salvaste? ¿El mismo que sabe que eres un vampiro?-Sakura asintió dejando aun mas sorprendido al peliplata-¿Y él no a dicho a nadie de ti?-Sakura negó mirando a Kakashi

-Ha guardado mi secreto, lo sé, su mirada cuando me lo dijo no tuvo atisbo de duda

-Ves como hay humanos buenos-Sakura miro de nuevo al cielo

-Él es el único que me hace dudar

-Pareciera que te has enamorado de él-Sakura lo miró molesta

-Tsk, jamás hare esa estupidez, jamás me enamoraría de un humano. Es más, jamás me enamorare, solo crees conocer a la persona para entregar todo de ti y después te hacen trizas, te dejan vacía, te enseñan que toda esa cursilería que llaman amor no existe

-Sakura…

-No quiero seguir hablando más. Es hora de irnos, mis padres deben estar esperando-Sakura se paro rápidamente comenzando a brincar por los techos para llegar a su casa. Kakashi se paro mirando como Sakura se perdía de su vista poco a poco

-¿Porque la tenias que lastimar de este modo? Gracias a ti ella ya no es la misma-Kakashi comenzó a moverse con gran velocidad para alcanzar a la pelirrosa

* * *

-La casa de Sakura-chan es tan grande como la de Hinata-chan-los cuatro se adentraron a la casa mirando lo grande que era, pasaron a la sala cuando alguien salió de la cocina y se los topo frente a frente

-Buenas tardes-la mamá de Sakura les sonreía amigable mirando a cada uno-¿Son tus amigos Sakura?-Sakura iba a abrir su boca para negar la pregunta pero alguien se adelanto a ella

-Si-Hinata sonrió pasándose junto a Mebuki-Ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos-Naruto sonrió feliz por saber que lo consideraban como tal, Sasuke mantenía su rostro sereno y Sakura fulminaba a su mejor amiga-Hola Mebuki-san

-Hola Hina-chan que gusto verte ¿está bien tu familia?

-Muy bien, gracias

-Bien los presento-Sakura resoplo con fastidio haciendo sonreír a su mamá y Hinata-Son Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, ella es mi madre Mebuki Haruno aunque su apellido de soltera es Nakamura

-Mucho gusto, tus amigos son muy guapos-ambos chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario de la mamá de Sakura. Hinata rio levemente al verlos de esa manera, Sakura solo rodó los ojos dando la espalda a su mamá

-Vamos a mi cuarto para seguir el proyecto-los chicos hicieron una reverencia y siguieron a Sakura, una vez en su cuarto se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron el trabajo

-Eres muy parecida a tu mamá Sakura-chan-Naruto poso su mirada en la pelirrosa que tecleaba rápidamente transcribiendo el avance del proyecto-Pero el cabello rosa ¿de quién lo sacaste?

-De su padre-Hinata escribía unas cosas en su libreta-Lo tiene de un color rosado-grisáceo

-Que genial, aunque los ojos los sacaste de tu madre

-Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí-Naruto comenzó a reír seguido de Hinata, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado

-Yo hubiera querido sacar el cabello rojo de mi madre pero lo saque rubio por parte de mi padre

-¿Tu mama es pelirroja?-Hinata dejo su escritura para poner atención al rubio-Me gusta ese tono de cabello

-¿Verdad? El cabello de mi mamá es hermoso, en físico me parezco a mi padre pero de personalidad a mi madre-Naruto sonrió orgulloso. Sakura al escucharlo sonrió de lado sin que nadie lo notara

-¿Y tu Sasuke-kun a quien te pareces más?-Sasuke dejo de teclear mirando a Hinata con suma atención

-A mi madre-Sasuke sonrió sincero al recordar a su mamá-Ella tiene el cabello largo, del mismo color del mío y en rasgos me parezco mas a ella

-Que maravilloso yo también me parezco mas a mi mamá-Sakura comenzó a observar a cada uno preguntándose en qué punto habían empezado a hablar de sus padres

-Me dio hambre-Naruto se toco el estomago, el cual hizo un gran ruido. Él rubio comenzó a reír mirándolos con pena-Perdonen pero alguien se comió mi comida en el almuerzo-Naruto fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada a lo que él otro lo ignoro

-Iré a traerte algo, no tardo-Sakura dejo la computadora a un lado para encaminarse hacia su cocina. Al llegar ahí comenzó a buscar en las estanterías que estaban casi vacías, unas bolsas de papas y del refrigerador refrescos-Recordaste que hoy vendrían humanos a la casa

-Por eso compre ese tipo de comida chatarra que comen los humanos por si les llegaba a dar hambre

-Bien pensado mamá, sería raro no tener este tipo de cosas

-Aunque también podrías ofrecerles de tus dulces-Sakura afilo su mirada hacia su mamá quien comenzó a reír-Lo sé, son solo tuyos y de nadie mas

-A la única que le compartiría seria a Hina-chan, a nadie más

-Entiendo, no te pongas agresiva-Sakura inflo sus mejillas a modo de berrinche divirtiendo aun mas a su mamá

-Llevare esto, cuando llegue mi padre me llamas-Sakura tomo las cosas y partió hacia su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se quedo ahí parada mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Hinata estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia, tenia lágrimas en los ojos debido a la risa incontrolable, Sasuke estaba intentando golpear a Naruto quien estiraba lo mas que podía las mejillas del azabache-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-a la pelirrosa le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al verlos en poses tan infantiles

-Suéltame Naruto-Sasuke empujó con brusquedad al rubio quien cayó de sentón al piso

-Es tu culpa por decir tantas tonterías-Sasuke se sobaba las mejillas las cuales tenia rojas y levemente hinchadas por la fuerza con las que habían sido jaladas por él rubio

-Sak-chan te perdiste algo muy divertido-Hinata intentaba calmar su risa, comenzó a tomar su estómago e intentar respirar para serenarse

-No entiendo-Sakura se acercó a ellos colocando lo que traía en las manos en una mesa cercana

-Comenzaron hablar de la infancia de cada uno, Naruto-kun dijo que Sasuke-kun era un niño llorón que no se separaba de las faldas de su madre y que a su hermano Itachi-san lo seguía por todos lados-Sasuke bufo porque Hinata le dijera eso a Sakura, no entendía el porqué que Sakura supiera lo incomodaba-Y en contraataque Sasuke-kun dijo que Naruto-kun mojaba sus pantalones aun a la edad de seis años y no podía dormir sin su zorro de peluche hasta los nueve años-Hinata comenzó a reír de nuevo al imaginarlos. Naruto lacero a la pelinegra por reírse a la vez que se sentía avergonzado

-¿En serio?-Sakura miró de uno a uno, ambos chicos sonrojados hasta las orejas. La pelirrosa no pudo resistirlo más y se comenzó a reír seguida por Hinata

-¡No se rían!-Naruto se cruzo de brazos, ambas chicas no dejaban de burlarse de los chicos-Ustedes también deben tener cosas vergonzosas de su niñez

-Si-Sakura dejo de reír secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse debido a la risa-Hina-chan era como Uchiha seguía a todos lados a Neji y le temía a un dinosaurio morado de la tele ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Barney?-Hinata se sonrojo por culpa del comentario de Sakura, fue el turno de los chicos de reírse

-¿Le tenias miedo a ese dinosaurio?-Sasuke la miraba burlón haciendo sonrojar mas a Hinata

-¡Ah sí! Sak-chan le temía a la oscuridad hasta los once años, cuando estaba en un cuarto oscuro comenzaba a gritar porque su mami y papi fueran a su lado-Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas, los chicos comenzaron a reír aun mas-Y una vez cuando tenía doce años, Lee-kun se disfrazó de fantasma y le dio un susto de muerte haciendo que llorara por una hora completa-las carcajadas de los chicos se extendieron por todo el cuarto, pero al instante fueron acalladas por el sonido de un golpe. Cuando miraron, Sakura había golpeado con puño cerrado la pared mirando encolerizada a Hinata

-Hinata-la pelinegra cayó en cuenta que dijo algo que le afectaba a su mejor amiga

-Sak-chan….yo….lo siento….-Hinata la miró de manera triste, tanto como el rubio y el azabache no entendían que había sucedido. Tocaron la puerta siendo abierta por la madre de Sakura

-Sakura sal un momento por favor-Mebuki observo a su hija notando aquella mirada que tenia. Se sorprendió al verla en ese estado y más que a quien viera de ese modo fuera a Hinata-¿Sakura?

-En seguida voy-Sakura se paró de donde estaba dándoles la espalda-No tardo, por favor sigan sin mí, les dejo comida y bebidas en esa mesa-sin más salió del cuarto dejando a los tres jóvenes sumidos en un silencio incómodo

-¿Hinata-chan que paso?-Hinata miró su regazo apretando con sus puños la blusa que llevaba

-Nada-Sasuke y Naruto no creían eso al ver la reacción de la pelirrosa y aun más de Hinata en ese estado. Más ninguno se atrevió a seguir preguntando sobre el tema

-Hija ¿todo bien?-Mebuki analizó el semblante de su hija, la conocía sabia que pasaba algo malo

-Estoy bien, vamos-Sakura se adelanto a su madre quien suspiró al ver lo cabeza dura que podía ser su niña. Llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban su padre, Kakashi y otros dos sujetos que los acompañaban

-Sakura querida, que bueno verte-un hombre con cabello negro largo hasta el hombro, piel pálida, ojos verde claro, alto y corpulento, observaba a Sakura de pies a cabeza

-También un gusto verlo, Tanaka Nori-san

-Solo llámame Nori, Sakura

-Vaya Kizashi, Sakura sigue teniendo tan buenos modales como recuerdo-el segundo hombre con cabello corto castaño, piel pálida ojos amatistas, alto y corpulento como él otro hombre

-Gracias Akira

-Buenas tardes también, Hayashi Akira-san

-Tranquila Sakura, solo llámame por mi nombre-Sakura se mordió levemente el labio asintiendo con la cabeza-Para lo que hemos venido espero tengas conocimiento

-A ver que sea digna de tomar el puesto de heredara para la familia Haruno

-Exactamente Sakura-Nori le sonrió amable aunque ese gesto era una farsa ante los ojos de la pelirrosa-Como sabrás la familia Haruno es de las familias más respetadas por eso no podemos dejar que su excelente imagen sea machada por nada del mundo

-Consideramos a la familia Haruno como una de las más fuertes, es por eso que el que seas heredera es de suma importancia. Has demostrado tener fuerza, inteligencia, destreza, buenas cualidades que son importantes para nosotros-Mebuki se encontraba tensa y preocupada junto con Kakashi quien no lo demostraba, Kizashi sin embargo mantenía un rostro sereno-Como te lo dijimos aquella vez, las cosas del pasado están olvidadas-Sakura apretó su mano en forma de puño cuando Akira término de hablar

-Entiendo-Sakura mostró un rostro inmutable aunque su cuerpo mostraba frustración cada que apretaba su puño

-Es todo por ahora, les recordamos que pronto se realizaran las primeras juntas-Nori hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida. Kizashi acompaño a Nori y Akira hacia la puerta dejando a las tres personas en la sala

-Hija, sé que es difícil estar frente a ellos pero-

-Estoy bien, con su permiso iré a terminar el trabajo-paso al lado de su madre y Kakashi quienes la miraron entristecidos por la reacción que había tenido

* * *

Sasuke había salido del cuarto para buscar el baño que Hinata le había mencionado, comenzó a caminar por la casa hasta que paso al lado de un pequeño balcón que tenían. Noto a Sakura dándole la espalda, miraba hacia el cielo con un semblante serio. Sasuke aunque no entendía el porqué sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando la vio de esa manera

-¿Haruno?-Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del azabache detrás de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?-Sasuke arqueo una ceja al escuchar el tono que empleo la pelirrosa

-Buscaba el baño y te vi

-Está en la siguiente puerta a tu derecha-Sakura volvió a darle la espalda, él Uchiha se molesto por ser ignorado de nueva cuenta por ella

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Sakura apretó sus manos mordiéndose el lavo inferior levemente

-No entiendo ¿Por qué te importa?

-¿Por qué?-Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo, nunca se había acercado a ninguna chica lo suficiente porque todas le fastidiaban y sin embargo con Sakura se quería acercar, quería llamar su atención. Al principio él pensó que había sido por la rivalidad que se habían hecho por las calificaciones, por ser mejor en todo lo que hacían pero ahora lo veía de otro modo, algo estaba pasando y no lo entendía

-¿Te has quedado mudo?-Sakura lo encaró mostrando de nuevo aquella mirada fría que la caracterizaba

-Somos amigos ¿no?-Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras del azabache, que también lo sorprendieron a él mismo

-Te equivocas-Sakura miró hacia el piso haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos-Tu y yo no somos amigos-Sasuke sintió como si atravesaran su corazón, algo en él estaba destrozado por las palabras duras y frías de Sakura-Te veo en el cuarto-Sakura paso a su lado ignorándolo y perdiéndose en el pasillo

* * *

-Hey teme ¿estás bien?-ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en unas bancas-Desde ayer que regresamos de la casa de Sakura-chan estas extraño

-No es nada, Naruto-Sasuke evitó la mirada de su amigo cosa que le fue rara al rubio, sabía que Sasuke le ocultaba algo y una cosa muy importante

-Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa ¿no es así?-Sasuke suspiró derrotado, miró al rubio analizándolo, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta el saber del porque de su comportamiento

-Es por Haruno

-¿Le paso algo a Sakura-chan?-Naruto se mostró alarmado preocupándose por su amiga pelirrosa, Sasuke negó con la cabeza haciendo que Naruto arqueara una ceja-¿Entonces?

-Creo….-Sasuke desvió su mirada para evitar que Naruto lo viera-Ella ha empezado a gustarme

-Lo sabia-el grito animado del rubio hizo brincar a Sasuke desde su lugar-Esa farsa de llamarla por su apellido, por portarte distante. Por dios Sasuke ¿Qué acaso nunca aceptas tus verdaderos sentimientos?

-Hmp

-Hemos progresado con el hecho de aceptar que te gusta pero también Sakura-chan no creo que te haga caso-Sasuke miró de manera fría a Naruto por los ánimos que le daba-Me refiero que no es como todas las chicas que caen rendidas ante ti, no es tu fangirl que escurra baba por donde camines

-Lo sé-Sasuke miro el piso, sabia eso. Sakura no era como las otras chicas, ella llamaba su atención, desde que la conoció había visto algo en ella que en ninguna chica había notado

-Habla con ella, se sincero

-¿Crees que funcione?

-No pierdes nada con intentar-Sasuke le sonrió a Naruto en agradecimiento. Se paró de aquella banca y le dio la espalda

-La iré a buscar-comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, donde pensaba ella estaría

-Suerte, teme matador

* * *

-Sakura ¿podemos hablar?-Sakura dejó de prestar atención a Hinata para mirar interrogante al pelinegro

-¿Qué sucede?

-A solas-Hinata entendió y empujo a Sakura hacia él

-Hina-chan ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Si quiere hablar contigo a solas no podrán hacerlo aquí, el maestro llegara tarde así que apresúrense-Sakura fue empujada por la pelinegra fuera del salón, ella le guiño un ojo a Sasuke para darle ánimos. Caminaron hasta llegar hasta la azotea de la escuela

-¿Qué sucede Uchiha? ¿Eh pisoteado tu orgullo de nuevo con los resultados del nuevo examen?-Sakura tenía esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Sasuke sonrió de lado de manera superior hacia ella

-Eso nunca, fue suerte-Sakura rodó los ojos

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes…no eres igual a las otras chicas-Sasuke la observo de pies a cabeza, Sakura se recargo en la pared más cercana para mirarlo mejor

-No sabes cuan cierto es lo que dices

-Eres diferente y eso me gusta-Sasuke le sonrió de esa manera ladina a lo que Sakura consideraba "marca Uchiha"

-¿Porque nadie había dicho que no a tus supuestos encantos?-Sakura sonrió burlona esperando dañar el ego de Sasuke ocurriendo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba

-Por eso y porque me has atrapado con tu sola mirada-Sakura se sintió confundida para luego negar con la cabeza varias veces, una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Una sonrisa que Sasuke no supo descifrar

-Eres interesante pero lo mejor para ti es mantenerte alejado de mi-fue el turno de Sasuke para mirarla interrogante por sus palabras

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasara si no lo hiciera?-Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos, ónix contra jade, ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro

-Tu vida correrá un peligro de muerte...

* * *

Contestando a los reviews:

**liseth tkm: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, ya sabes porque a sido una sorpresa encontrarse Sakura e Itachi aunque aun hay cosas por resolver. Y no es él a quien Sakura no se quiere topar aun falta para eso XD y de Hinata :3 te dejare deducirlo XD, y tu hazme preguntas con confianza que te respondere las que pueda =D

**Carla One-chan: **Si Saku da un poquito de miedo XD y muchas gracias por mi Sasuki de chocolate :3 espero te guste el capitulo de hoy

Ahora si, hola a todos y todas, otro capitulo mas espero haya sido de su agrado. Y lo sé creo se han hecho mas preguntas en su cabeza jajaja soy mala lo sé (? XD pero ustedes pregunten contestare las que pueda para no dar tanto spoiler ;) Si tienen algun comentario, duda o cualquier cosa me pueden decir. Y como siempre va dedicado a mi hermana Roosse :3 ella me guia :3 asi que con cariño va para ella. Sin mas por el momento nos leemos pronto =D


	5. Capitulo 4

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!-Hinata le habló al azabache quien miraba hacia la ventana distraído, no prestaba atención a su alrededor ya que sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia otra parte-Sasuke-kun-Hinata lo zarandeo levemente haciéndolo reaccionar y que la volteara a ver

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga?-Hinata suspiró aliviada al notar que había llamado su atención

-Estaba preocupada, desde que llegaste de hablar con Sak-chan estas en otro mundo-Sasuke agacho su cabeza mirando hacia el piso-¿Por qué no regresaron juntos?

-Después de que hablamos se dio la vuelta y se fue, pensé que ya estaba aquí

-No ha regresado-en el rostro de Hinata se pinto el pánico al no saber nada de su mejor amiga-¿Te dijo algo en especial? ¿Te dijo si saldría de la escuela?

-No, nada de eso

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pelearon?-Hinata puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Él levanto la cabeza para mirarla, se notaba preocupada-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, somos amigos ¿no?

-¿Tu si nos consideras como tales?-Hinata no entendió a que se refería, Sasuke bufó y desvió su mirada de Hinata-Sakura…ella no nos considerada así…

-Sak-chan es más cerrada que yo en conocer y hacer amigos, a ella le cuesta mucho trabajo

-¿Por qué razón?

-No es algo que te pueda explicar por ahora, eso te dijo Sak-chan ¿Qué no los considera amigos?

-Ayer lo dijo, no sé porque me afecta tanto, nunca eh sido así. Si no me consideraban de tal manera me daba lo mismo, pero con ella…-Hinata sonrió de manera cálida hacia Sasuke, entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando

-Sak-chan te gusta-Sasuke la observó rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que enterneció a la Hyuga-Es por eso que estas así ¿te le has declarado?

-No-Sasuke de nuevo evadió su mirada se sentía ahora incómodo y avergonzado, él gran Sasuke Uchiha parecía un chiquillo de secundaria-Le dije que era diferente a todas y eso me gustaba, no me declare abiertamente

-¿Qué te contesto Sak-chan?-Hinata sonrió nerviosa al imaginar el poco tacto de su amiga al rechazarlo

-Que lo mejor sería alejarme de ella. Porque…-Sasuke se quedó pensativo recordando las palabras de Sakura, aquellas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Lo desconcertaron como a la vez aquel instinto de alerta surgía de nuevo-Mi vida correría un peligro de muerte-Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente sobresaltando a Sasuke

-Perdona, es que Sak-chan te dijo cosas raras-Hinata comenzó a reír nerviosa, ese comportamiento se le hizo raro al azabache, estaba a punto de preguntarle por eso cuando se vio interrumpido

-¡Teme! ¿Cómo te fue?-ambos pelinegros miraron a Naruto, por sus caras supo que algo no andaba bien comenzando a buscar a Sakura con la mirada-¿Sakura-chan?

-Iré a buscarla-Hinata se dio media vuelta para comenzar a buscar a la pelirrosa, antes de salir del salón miró a Sasuke y sonrió-Todo estará bien Sasuke-kun-sin más salió, dejando a ambos chicos con duda

Hinata corrió hacia la azotea de la escuela. Miró varias veces a su alrededor para checar que estuviera sola, cerro sus ojos, inhalo aire para localizar a Sakura. Al abrirlos estos se habían teñido de rojo sangre, comenzó a correr por los techos de casas y negocios para llegar al lugar donde había detectado a su amiga

* * *

A unos metros de donde se encontraba Hinata, se encontraba Sakura apoyada en una pared mirando el cielo, sintió la presencia de la pelinegra quien se comenzaba a aproximar hacia su posición, suspiró en cuanto la sintió detrás de ella

-¿Me puedes decir en que pensabas cuando le dijiste eso a Sasuke-kun?-se escuchaba realmente molesta, Sakura se mantenía aun dándole la espalda-Sakura Haruno te estoy hablando muy en serio así que encarame

-De verdad Hina-chan de que te enojas, te pones muy pesada-Sakura la vio, aun mantenía los ojos color carmín

-Explícate

-Bien, no pensé las cosas con claridad pero tampoco le estoy mintiendo, si se siguen acercando a mi será demasiado peligroso para ellos

-¿Y que soy yo? ¿Un vampiro de peluche? ¿No soy real?

-A lo que me refiero-Sakura se cruzo de brazos molesta por ver como ese estúpido humano Uchiha había puesto a su mejor amiga-Que para ti es distinto, tu no odias a los humanos como yo, tú no tienes que cargar con la misma responsabilidad que yo

-¿Me estas subestimando por no ser la primogénita de los Hyuga?-Sakura bufó exasperada, Hinata estaba entendiendo todo mal

-No es eso Hina-chan, tu no tomas sangre humana, yo sí. Tú no tienes a tu padre presionándote por ser la mejor, no sabes lo que es vivir con eso cada día de tu vida. Tú no tienes esa sensación de querer tomar de la sangre de esos dos, que tu garganta queme como si fuera fuego-Hinata la miró sorprendida ya que no sabía lo último que menciono la pelirrosa

-Sak-chan ¿eso te pasa cuando estamos con ellos?

-Hasta ahora con Sasuke-Hinata se encontraba sorprendida, para después recordar y analizar el comportamiento de Sakura aquella vez. Sabía perfectamente que la pelirrosa tenía un perfecto control sobre sus instintos

-¿Y no has preguntado a tus padres?

-No, se lo pregunte a Kakashi y me dijo que a cada uno nos llega ese humano el cual su sangre se vuelve nuestra atención

-¿Y hay solución?

-Ignorarlo y vivir con esas sensaciones o-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció, la ojiperla presentía que no sería bueno lo que le fuera a contestar-Tomar de su sangre hasta saciar la sed-Hinata cubrió su boca con ambas manos por la conmoción

-Eso sería la muerte segura para Sasuke-kun-la pequeña Hyuga se acercó a Sakura y tomo de sus manos, la miró con comprensión y ternura-Sak-chan si quieres nos alejaremos de ellos, así no será una tortura el que tengas que convivir con Sasuke-kun

-Hina-chan-Sakura veía sorprendida a Hinata. Sabía perfectamente que a su mejor amiga ambos chicos le caían bien y que en este tiempo que habían convivido con ellos se había encariñado con ellos, la conocía mejor que nadie

-No Hina-chan, ellos significan mucho para ti, soportare esta sensación. Soy fuerte, no me podría llamar Haruno si no puedo con algo tan sencillo-Sakura sonrió para convencerla cosa que funciono

-Me parece bien, pero si no crees soportarlo me dices y nos alejamos-Hinata observó su muñeca donde tenía puesto su reloj de pulsera- Es momento de correr, no podemos llegar tan tarde a clases-comenzaron a brincar y correr hacia la escuela. Una vez llegaron, fueron hacia el salón para tocar y después que les dieran el permiso a que entraran, se quedaron de piedra al ver a la persona que acompañaba a su maestra

-Hola chicas

-Kakashi-ambas hablaron sorprendidas por verlo ahí, sin entender que hacía en ese lugar

-Pasen a sus lugares-ambas se fueron a sentar bajo la atenta mirada del peliplata-Como les decía, su maestro de literatura estará ausente unos días por enfermedad y Kakashi Hatake aquí presente nos hará favor de suplirlo

-¡Tú que sabes de literatura!-Sakura no aguanto y se levanto de su lugar sobresaltada, todos la miraban raro, nunca habían visto una faceta distinta en la pelirrosa que no fuera la de frialdad

-Señorita Haruno por favor siéntense-Sakura se sentó en su lugar mirando desafiante a su padrino. Algo no le pintaba bien en esa situación y lo iba a averiguar-Sin más los dejo con su profesor

-¡Que hay!-Kakashi los saludo con una sonrisa, muchas chicas miraron a su apuesto maestro y se derritieron por él, los chicos al contrario lo miraron con fastidio-Como les acaban de explicar seré su maestro suplente así que comencemos con la clase-empezaron con lo que les pedía Kakashi. El tiempo paso rápido llegando la hora del almuerzo apenas sonó el timbre Sakura se paró de su lugar y jalo a Kakashi de la mano para sacarlo del salón, ganándose miradas envenenadas por parte de las chicas

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me vienes a vigilar?-Kakashi comenzó a reírse por las ocurrencias de su pequeña ahijada cosa que logro molestar a la pelirrosa-No es una broma ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Tranquila Sakura, alertaras a todos y pensaran que te estoy haciendo algo malo-Sakura le dio una mirada lacerante haciéndolo divertirse más-Vengo a ser suplente de literatura, no te vengo a vigilar y estoy aquí en esta azotea porque me trajiste a rastras-para diversión de él y molestia de ella contesto a cada pregunta en perfecto orden pero sin explicarle la verdadera razón

-¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!-Sakura estaba encolerizada-Tú no sabes nada de literatura más que de tus libros porno, no me vengas que ahora eres todo un erudito ¿en qué? ¿Kamasutra?-Kakashi comenzó a reír como loco por el comentario de la ojijade

-¿Como no te da pena decir eso?-Sakura inflo sus cachetes a modo de berrinche-Bueno….después de todo eres mi ahijada pero volviendo al tema, claro que se literatura no solo eh leído porno. Y si estoy aquí es porque el director es mi amigo y me pidió el favor solo eso, nada de espionaje de alta seguridad, ni ver que humano tiene la sangre más sabrosa y dorarlo en aceite

-Muy gracioso, te creo pero no me culpes…fue extraño verte-Sakura lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del peliplata, él correspondió el gesto paternalmente

-¿Sucede algo que quieras comunicar a la comunidad?

-Nada, solo quiero un abrazo-estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que Sakura se separo de él-Es momento de ingresar, tú debes ir a otro salón

-Aclarare a mis compañeros temporales que eres mi ahijada o en verdad pensaran que te estoy ligando

-Brincos dieras que yo te hiciera caso-Sakura guiño un ojo y le saco la lengua de manera infantil haciendo sonreír a Kakashi. Le gustaba verla feliz y con esa actitud alegre en ella

* * *

-¡¿Es tu padrino?!-Naruto hablaba con la boca llena de papas fritas mientras iban hacia la casa de Sasuke

-Dobe no hables con la boca llena-Sasuke iba delante con Hinata quien se reía del rubio

-Cállate, como eran las ultimas papas y te las gane andas molesto-Namikaze le saco la lengua a lo que él Uchiha rodo los ojos. Llegaron a casa de Sasuke adentrándose en ella, en la sala se encontraba Itachi sentado viendo tele junto a una mujer muy hermosa era un poco alta, su cabello era largo le llegaba a la espalda de un oscuro azulado, sus ojos negros como la noche, Sasuke tenía un gran parecido a ella

-Aniki, madre, ellas son Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno-ambas personas se inclinaron levemente en modo de saludo-Ellos son Mikoto Uchiha mi madre y mi hermano Itachi Uchiha

-Un gusto-contestaron las cuatro personas

-Disculpe mi comentario pero es muy hermosa, Sasuke-kun tenía razón, ustedes dos tienen un gran parecido-Mikoto sonrió cálidamente a Hinata a lo cual Sasuke en sus mejillas adquirió un leve color carmín

-Muchas gracias, ambas también son muy hermosas-Hinata se sonrojo mientras que Sakura intentó forzar una sonrisa, a pesar que le había agradado el aura de la mamá de los Uchiha no podía permitir acercarse a ellos

-Iremos a mi cuarto-se despidieron y caminaron hacia donde los guiaba el azabache, comenzaron con el trabajo de nueva cuenta

-Tu madre y tu hermano se ve que son personas muy agradables-Sasuke sonrió ladinamente mientras tecleaba. Siguieron con el trabajo entre comentarios al azar y chistes tontos, Sakura se mantenía al margen; hasta Sasuke se había unido a la plática. La pelirrosa notó que la relación con él Uchiha y su mejor amiga se había hecho mejor, cosa que le extraño pero decidió ignorarlo, la garganta comenzó a arderle de nuevo al poder oler la esencia del azabache

-Iré por agua si no te importa-Sakura se levantó de su lugar, Sasuke se iba a ofrecer para traérsela pero ella salió del cuarto antes que él pudiera decir alguna palabra

-Vaya que Sakura-chan es difícil-Naruto miró el lugar donde había desaparecido la pelirrosa. Hinata dejo de escribir y suspiro

-Sak-chan tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y frío

-Mas con nosotros, aun no ganamos su confianza

-Les costara trabajo pero no creo que fallen en su objetivo-Hinata observó a Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro que él le correspondió, reanudando su labor después de eso

* * *

-¿Necesitas algo?-Itachi se topó de frente con Sakura que tenía un rostro pensativo e inquieto

-Agua, buscaba agua

-¿Qué Sasuke no se ofreció a llevarla?-él mayor Uchiha arqueo una ceja porque su hermano era atento siempre con las visitas

-Supongo que no lo dejé-Sakura se encogió de hombros en lo que Itachi negó con la cabeza. La guió hacia la cocina donde tomó un vaso y comenzó a servirle el agua

-Desde aquella vez quería hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa? Suéltalo-Itachi le paso el vaso sonriendo al ver que aquella pequeña Sakura que conoció aun estaba ahí, muy en el fondo pero ahí estaba. Quería entender la razón por la que había cambiado tanto

-¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué ahora dices odiarnos? ¿Por qué ahora tu mirada se endureció y la sonrisa que antes te caracterizaba ya no está?-Sakura tomó del agua que le había dado para calmar el ardor de su garganta el cual se le paso una vez lejos del Uchiha

-Antes ¿puedo probar algo?-el chico de coleta se extraño por eso, sin embargo acepto a lo que iba a pedirle-Itachi-san te puedes hacer una pequeña herida en tu mano

-¿Por qué?-para el azabache mayor fue de lo más extraño esa petición

-Quiero probar algo, por favor-aun con esa sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, Itachi accedió. Agarró un cuchillo que estaba cerca de la barra de cocina se hizo una leve herida la cual salió un hilo de sangre, Sakura tomó su mano y lo puso delante de su nariz. Itachi esperaba por alguna explicación por parte de la pelirrosa quien solo bufó apartando la mano de su rostro-Gracias

-¿Me podrías explicar?

-Quería ver si recordaba el olor de tu sangre, es todo-Sakura de nuevo tomó agua pero sin ardor en la garganta solo por mero acto automático. Itachi sentía que no le había dicho la verdad sin embargo no insistió, decidió que ella se lo dijera en el momento que creyera oportuno

-Y a lo otro que te pregunte-la pelirrosa observó a Itachi de manera seria

-Pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos, cosas que me cambiaron de parecer, aunque siempre eh tenido dudas gracias a ti. No te mentí cuando dije que siempre pensaba en ti, en que te recordaba, y no, no es una declaración-Itachi comenzó a reír por lo último que había dicho

-¿Qué paso Sakura?-él tomó la mano de Sakura, esperaba que ella se abriera a él cómo años atrás

-No me gusta hablar del tema Itachi-san, no es fácil para mí

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti-ambos se quedaron viendo sin apartar la mirada del otro

-Lamento ser yo quien siempre interrumpa sus encuentros amorosos-se sobresaltaron soltándose de las manos, cuando miraron a un lado notaron a Sasuke acompañado de Hinata y Naruto-Pero se ha hecho tarde, Hinata y Naruto ya se iban a sus casas. En lo que estabas coqueteando con mi hermano hemos avanzado mas-Sasuke miró con cólera a Sakura y luego a Itachi

-Parecieras celoso Uchiha-la mirada de Sakura nuevamente se afilo. Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se tensaron por el comentario de la pelirrosa, cosa que ella no notó pero Itachi sí. El comportamiento de su hermano no era común.

-Tsk…tonterías-giró su rostro para que no notaran el leve sonrojo que se había colocado en sus mejillas

-Sak-chan es hora de irnos-Sakura asintió hacia la ojiperla, volteo para mirar a Itachi, se acercó a él depositando un beso en su mejilla. Los tres chicos que estaban al lado de ellos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Hinata estaba sumamente impactada por ver eso por parte de Sakura hacia un humano, Naruto y Sasuke por ver eso en ella que era muy fría para demostrar algún tipo de cariño a alguien que no fuera Hinata. Sasuke paso de la sorpresa al enfado nivel dios para mirar de manera aterradora a Itachi quien solo confirmó lo que sospechaba por parte de su hermano menor

-Lo siento, me sentí como cuando niña contigo-Sakura comenzó a reírse, Itachi sonrió pasando su mano por la cabeza de ella

-Nos vemos pronto, Sakura-ella dio la vuelta dejando a Itachi ahí sentado. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada despidiéndose de Sasuke aunque él evadía la mirada de Sakura, él menor Uchiha se sentía realmente molesto y con ganas de darle una paliza a su hermano.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas, Hinata aun estaba impactada por el comportamiento de Sakura, una vez llegaron a donde se separaban del rubio no pudo más y se paro frente a ella

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?

-¿Qué fue todo eso Sak-chan? ¿De cuándo acá tú te acercas tanto a un humano?-Sakura tapó la boca de la pelinegra rápidamente

-¿Qué quieres que todo mundo se entere?-Hinata aparto la mano de la pelirrosa de su boca para retar a su amiga con la mirada

-Explícate entonces

-Él es Itachi-san-la pelinegra la observó fastidiada sabia como se llamaba el hermano de Sasuke-Me refiero a que es el mismo Itachi que conocí de niña-esas palabras fueron el detonante para que captara las palabras de la ojijade haciendo que abriera sus ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa

-¿Aquel humano que salvaste? ¿Al cual le confiaste tu secreto?-Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro-Eso lo explica todo, vaya que el mundo es pequeño

-Lo mismo pensé-Hinata sonrió con ternura a su amiga, sabía que desde que se topo con aquel humano, el se había convertido en alguien importante para Sakura. Sabía que por él tenía varios conflictos con ella misma

-¿Qué hacen?-ambas pegaron un grito al escuchar una voz desde arriba del techo

-¡Con un demonio, Sai! ¡Deja de darnos esos sustos!-el pelinegro bajo de un salto para posicionarse delante de ellas

-No es mi culpa que estén distraídas y no notaran mi presencia-les sonrió de manera amigable, Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo

-Eres un grosero Sai-kun

-Vamos las iré a dejar a su casa-se encaminaron hacia casa de Hinata que era la más cercana

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-De caza ¿ustedes?

-Venimos de casa de Sasuke-kun, fuimos a seguir con el proyecto que tenemos

-Del pelinegro aquel ¿no?-ambas asintieron hacia él. En el rostro de Sai se pinto una sonrisa burlona-¿Algo nuevo que contar?

-Nada ¿Por qué?-Sakura conocía perfectamente a Sai, sabía que aquella sonrisa significaba algo y no era nada bueno

-Mera curiosidad-dejaron a Hinata en la puerta de su casa y siguieron su camino

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Nada Saku-chan ¿Por qué tendría que ser así?

-Esa sonrisa no es por nada

-No seas paranoica Saku-chan-se acercó a ella y le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros-Mejor vamos a tu casa, te retó a una carrera

-Barreras mi polvo Sai-los dos pares de ojos de los chicos se tiñeron de rojo, dieron un salto al techo más cercano y comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad. Sai iba por unos metros más delante de Sakura, a punto de llegar a su casa de la nada la pelirrosa arrevaso al pelinegro ganándole en la carrera-Te gane como siempre

-Es mentira, hasta ahora han sido 201 veces ganadas por ti, 105 empates y 198 que te eh ganado-Sakura comenzó a reír por el hecho que su mejor amigo tuviera la cuenta exacta de todas sus carreras

-Una victoria más para mí-en la cara de la pelirrosa se pinto aquella sonrisa arrogante, Sai negó con la cabeza divirtiéndose por la actitud de su mejor amiga

-Para ser un vampiro de una familia prestigiosa y respetada, eres muy infantil-Sai se llevo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura la cual comenzó a reír-¿Ves como eres infantil?

-Lo que tú digas Sai

-Sakura mañana pasare por ti a tu escuela, nos vemos mañana-el pelinegro desapareció antes que ella pudiera preguntarle el motivo de eso

-Parece que se siguen llevando tan bien como siempre-los sentidos de Sakura se alertaron haciendo que brincara unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Qué hace aquí Yamaguchi-san?- un hombre de cabello corto color rojo, ojos verde claro, alto y musculoso se colocó delante de Sakura

-Pensé que las formalidades estaban de más, ahora que la pequeña niña se ha vuelto en la princesa de la familia Haruno, solo dime Daichi

-Daichi-san no has contestado mi pregunta

-Como siempre tan directa-sonrió a manera de burla-Vengo a hablar contigo y tu familia-Sakura asintió y lo guió hasta su casa

* * *

-Buenos días chicos-Hinata llegó hasta el lugar de los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola Hinata-chan ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Naruto sonrió como siempre, Sasuke solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza

-Muy bien ¿Sak-chan aun no ha llegado?-ambos negaron con la cabeza a lo que la pelinegra suspiro-Supongo no a de tardar-las clases comenzaron sin presencia de Sakura cosa que preocupo a Hinata, para la hora después del almuerzo ella aun no había llegado

-Chicos comencemos con la clase-Kakashi había entrado en el salón, comenzó a pasar lista sorprendiéndose de no ver a Sakura en su lugar. Minutos después tocaron la puerta, aquella persona entro dejando ver que se trataba de la ojijade

-Con permiso-Sakura paso a su lugar, se sentó y miro al frente. Kakashi y Hinata notaron que algo había pasado ya que se notaba ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La clase término siendo la hora de la salida, la pelirrosa se paro y tomo sus cosas para salir de clase cosa que se les hizo aun más extraña porque no espero a Hinata

-¡Sak-chan espera!-Hinata acomodo rápidamente su mochila para comenzar a perseguir a su amiga

-Rápido teme, algo debe haberle pasado a Sakura-chan-ambos tomaron sus mochilas y corrieron tras las chicas

La Haruno comenzó a caminar fuera de la escuela a paso rápido tenia mil cosas en la cabeza cuando chocó con alguien haciendo que casi cayera al piso de no ser porque la habían sujetado a tiempo

-¿Sakura?-la pelirrosa miró a quien la tenia sujeta y se enderezo-¿Qué pasa?

-Sai

-¡Sak-chan detente!-ambos voltearon para ver como Hinata venia corriendo para alcanzarla y detrás de ella por unos pocos metros los dos chicos. La ojiperla llegó a su lado mirándola interrogante-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Ah…si Hina-chan-Sakura le sonrió para tranquilizarla, Sai analizó sus gestos para notar que su amiga estaba mintiendo

-Sonrisa falsa-Sai susurró en su oído para que solo ella lo escuchara-Eso me lo decías siempre cuando nos conocimos, una sonrisa solo para calmar a la gente y hacerles creer que estas bien pero es una mentira-la pelirrosa lo miró de manera seria por el comentario que le había hecho

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!-los chicos se pararon delante de ellos, respirando de manera agitada por la carrera-¿Están bien?

-Si Naruto-kun-Hinata le sonrió al rubio el cual se sonrojo levemente, para Sai y Sakura eso no les paso desapercibido

-¡Naruto!-una rubia le dio alcance junto con otras dos personas-Te eh estado buscando, pase a tu salón y me dijeron que ya te habías ido

-Ino-chan-la rubia se cruzo de brazos molesta con su primo, las dos personas que venían con ella se acercaron para ponerse a su lado

-Que problemático Naruto, siempre estas de un lado a otro

-No soy un flojo como tu Shimakaru-el rubio vio hacia donde se encontraba su amigo quien sonrió ladinamente, después miró a Sakura, Sai y Hinata-El es Shikamaru Nara y ella su novia Temari Sabaku-señalo a su otro acompañante que era la otra chica rubia de cuatro coletas-Ella es Sakura Haruno y su amigo Sai Yoshida-se saludaron para después dirigir su atención a Naruto

-Para lo que te buscábamos es porque el otro fin de semana será el cumpleaños de mi hermano Gaara y me pidió que los invitara a ti y a Sasuke a Ino ya le avise-Ino se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó del brazo-Si quieres también pueden ir tus amigos-Temari observó a Hinata, Sakura y Sai

-Sera un gusto asistir-Hinata se adelanto de nuevo a Sakura la cual había pensado en rechazar la oferta-Gracias-Temari sonrió, aquella chica le había caído muy bien desde aquella vez que salió con ellos

-Es hora que nos vayamos-Shikamaru se acercó a Temari y la tomo de la mano-Nos vemos después, adiós-sin más se retiraron del lugar dejando a los demás parados y viendo como desaparecían

-Naruto tengo hambre vayamos a comer algo-Ino hizo su mejor cara tierna a su primo, para él Ino era como su hermanita así que cumplía la mayoría de sus peticiones

-Me parece buena idea la de Ino-san-Sakura y Hinata voltearon a ver a Sai de manera extraña, la rubia se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mirada del pelinegro en ella-Perdona, tal vez quieras ir con tu primo solamente

-P-Para nada, están invitados también-Sai le sonrió de manera encantadora haciendo derretir a la rubia

-Hmp, vamos-Sasuke se adelanto siendo seguido de Hinata

-Sasuke-kun espera

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-tanto el rubio como la pelirrosa arquearon una ceja al ver la cercanía de esos dos. Era la primera vez que ellos escuchaban que llamaba a Hinata por su nombre y no por el apellido

-Esos dos se han vuelto cercanos- ambos miraron a Sai quien sonreía divertido-Vamos que tengo hambre-Sai entrelazo su mano con la de Sakura y paso por delante de ambos pelinegros. El primero al ver sus manos lo miró de manera fulminante debido a los celos que sentía, porque si, Sasuke Uchiha al fin había entendido que eso eran celos. Sai vio hacia atrás al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sonriéndolo en manera de burla

-Sai-kun-Hinata supo perfectamente porque su amigo había actuado de esa manera, la mirada que le dio fue en forma de reproche

-Apresúrense, tengo hambre-Sai seguía sonriendo burlón pero en cuanto notó la mirada de tristeza de la rubia soltó por instinto a Sakura, aunque no entiendo la razón por la que lo hizo

-¿Sai?-Sakura lo miró confundida por la manera en la actuó, él solo paso de largo

-Apresurémonos-llegaron a la cafetería cercana, comenzaron a comer y platicar. Esta vez Sasuke participo más porque Hinata lo hacía hablar mientras que con Sakura intentaba lo mismo pero ella seguía manteniéndose al margen.

* * *

Otro día había pasado, se encontraban en la escuela, unos pocos estudiantes en el salón, entre ellos Sasuke Uchiha ¿Por qué? Su hermano lo había dejado de paso a su trabajo, botándolo cual niño de primaria. Estaba aburrido en su lugar, hasta hace unos minutos se había logrado quitar de encima a unas chicas que lo perseguían como abejas a la miel. Suspiro, cerró sus ojos apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla

-Con sueño tan temprano, Uchiha-Sasuke se sobresalto mirando a su lado derecho donde se acomodaba Sakura en su lugar

-Hmp, estaba aburrido es todo

-Claro-Sakura se recostó en su banca ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos

-Así que….hoy si llegaste temprano-Sakura alzo la cara para mirar a Sasuke, sonrió burlona hacia él azabache

-¿Acaso tomas nota de todo lo que hago?-Sasuke desvió rápidamente su cara para ocultar el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas

-Claro que no pero ayer llegaste solo a la última hora, eso todos se dieron cuenta

-Tuve que ver algunos asuntos-Sasuke se paró de su lugar para sentarse frente a ella

-¿Segura estas bien?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto, entrometido?-Sakura lo miró fríamente haciendo a Sasuke bufar exasperado

-Tal vez tu no nos consideres tus amigos pero para Naruto como….para mi…ustedes dos lo son-Sakura lo miro sorprendida por aquella revelación por parte del azabache, de Naruto se lo esperaba pero ¿de él?

-Sigo firme en mi posición, ustedes no son mis amigos-la dureza de las palabras de Sakura seguía ahí y el sentimiento de frustración seguía en el corazón del Uchiha

-Eres muy fría con tus compañeros, Sakura-chan-ambos saltaron de su lugar para mirar a Kakashi a quien no habían notado

-¡Demonios! ¡Que pasa contigo Kakashi!-Sakura estaba un poco pálida por el susto, Sasuke se tomaba el pecho por el susto que le pego su maestro de literatura-Tu y Sai un día me mataran

-Lo veo difícil-Kakashi le guiño un ojo y paso a su escritorio, justo en ese momento llegaron Hinata y Naruto quienes tomaron su asiento-Saquen sus libros en la pagina cincuenta-el día paso con normalidad para los chicos, después de un rato su jornada término. Comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la entrada de la escuela

-Hay que ir a la biblioteca para obtener más información para el proyecto-Hinata veía a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron

-Entonces vayamos-Naruto mostraba el mismo animo que siempre, comenzaron su camino a la biblioteca, a unos metros de la puerta una voz los hizo detenerse

-Hola princesa Haruno-Sakura se tenso en cuanto reconoció la voz, poco a poco comenzó a girar su cuerpo para quedar de frente y verlo, se quedo ahí, estática y sin habla…

* * *

Contestando a los reviews:

**liseth tkm: **Espero te haya aclarado y que tenias razon fue una declaracion a medias ya que Sakura no lo entendio como tal, espero haya sido de agrado este capitulo

**Carla One-chan: **Para tus preguntas aun falta tiempo ya que si te contesto perdera el chiste, ten paciencia one-chan :3. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo

Hola! ¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo? Espero haya sido de su agrado, una disculpa por tardar pero eh tenido algunos problemas y hasta apenas pude actualizar. Deje en pleno suspenso ¿a quien creen que se hayan encontrado? ¿Quien sera a quien Sakura la a dejado en tal estado? Espero por sus reviews para saber su opinion. Y como siempre va dedicado a mi hermana Roosse :3 ella me guia :3 asi que con cariño va para ella. Sin mas por el momento nos leemos pronto =D


	6. Capitulo 5

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

-Te has quedado muda, Sakura-un chico pelirrojo con ojos color miel, más alto que Sakura y muy apuesto. Miraba a la pelirrosa divertido

-Sasori-Sakura susurro en voz baja aquel nombre, se le veía tensa. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Sasuke y Naruto que no quitaban la vista del pelirrojo-Hina-chan será mejor que vayan a la biblioteca y los alcance en un rato

-Sak-chan-la ojiplata se preocupo por su mejor amiga

-En unos instantes los alcanzare-Sakura le sonrió para no poder tranquilizarla, sin embargo Hinata sabía que no era sincera aquella sonrisa que le daba

-Sakura-Sasuke hizo el intento de acercarse a ella pero antes de alcanzarla Hinata lo tomo del brazo

-Vámonos Sasuke-kun, acabemos el trabajo-él azabache fue obligado a dejar el lugar. Solo se quedaron la pelirrosa y el pelirrojo mirándose fríamente, a los minutos Sasori sonrió hacia Sakura haciendo que ella rodara los ojos

-Acabemos con esto ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Que ruda Sakura, pensé que te daría gusto verme después de tanto tiempo

-Al grano Sasori, no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo contigo

-Has cambiado-comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ella. Sakura mantenía alerta todos sus sentidos

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia

-Solo venia a ver como estaba la hija de los Haruno, para ver si era cierto lo que se dice-la ojijade alzo una ceja en signo de confusión por no saber a qué se refería, espero para que él siguiera con su dialogo-Estas conviviendo mucho con los humanos al igual que la princesa Hyuga

-Aléjense de Hinata si no quieren sufrir una tortura tan aterradora que desearan la muerte-los ojos de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo sangre, su tono de voz se volvió amenazante helaría a cualquiera y sin embargo Sasori no se inmutó

-Tan defensora de la princesa Hyuga como siempre, Sakura-el pelirrojo vio hacia el cielo de manera distraída-Tranquila solo quería verlo con mis propios ojos pero es obvio que si conviven mucho con la comida es por las apariencias

-Deberías de saberlo, aunque no soy tan indiscreta como ustedes, Akasuna-él sonrió de manera burlona

-Tienes razón, fue un error haber matado y tomado la sangre de mis compañeros de escuela pero era demasiada tentación supongo que lo entiendes-Sakura se tenso ya que solo una persona le paso por la mente "_Sasuke_"

-Mi querida princesa la dejo, ya que si no, no creo tarde en venir Hyuga a saber que ha pasado, nos vemos-desapareció rápidamente, Sakura respiró repetidas veces para tranquilizarse haciendo que sus ojos regresaran al verde jade que poseía

* * *

**_POV Sakura_**

Me senté en una banca cercana para poder tranquilizarme, creí que en el momento en que nos encontráramos nuevamente estaría lista y no me afectaría, creí ser fuerte para poder controlar mis instintos pero el solo verlo me hacia recordar todo, lo bueno que viví y lo malo. De nuevo aquel sentimiento de odio consumiéndome, porque él me había roto en miles de pedazos; pedazos que no se volverían a unir nunca. Estaba segura que el verlo de nuevo seria el inicio de mis desgracias. Comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca para buscarlos no tarde mucho en dar con ellos, Hina-chan me veía preocupada

-Sak-chan-le sonreí para tranquilizarla, sabía que tal vez no lograría nada pero tenía que hacer el intento

-Estoy bien Hina-chan

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?-voltee a ver sorprendida a Sasuke, se escuchaba ¿molesto?

-Alguien a quien conocí hace tiempo-conteste cortante. No me había gustado su tono sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a él?

-Siendo así sigamos con el trabajo-Naruto como siempre intento aligerar el ambiente. Comenzamos a buscar más información sentía la mirada de Hina-chan en mi, sabía que al terminar todo esto y deshacernos de los humanos me preguntaría por todo, mi comportamiento extraño de estos días y que había pasado con Sasori.

-Es hora de irnos-recogimos nuestras cosas, salimos de la biblioteca para comenzar a caminar hacia nuestras casas

-Sak-chan necesito que me acompañes a checar unas cosas que me pidió Neji-nii-san-entendí la indirecta, sabía que esto pasaría

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego

-Adiós chicas, se van con cuidado-Naruto nos sonrió en forma zorruna, Sasuke solo hizo un leve cabeceo. Fuimos en dirección opuesta a ellos, comencé a contar mentalmente para ver cuánto tardaba Hina-chan en preguntar

-No hay nadie, sígueme-sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y brinco a un techo cercano. Imite sus movimientos comenzando a correr tras ella, así estuvimos por unos minutos hasta llegar a aquella fábrica abandonada a la que siempre iba

-¿Y bien?-pregunte una vez frenamos, se volteó para quedar en frente mío

-Eso debo preguntar yo, desde ayer estás extraña y quiero saber que paso con Sasori

-Empecemos por Sasori, él solo vino a ver si los rumores que se empiezan a decir de nosotras eran verdaderos

-¿Qué rumores?-Hina-chan me miró interrogante, suspire por lo que tenía que contarle

-Que estamos conviviendo mucho con los humanos-Hina-chan abrió sus ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa de lo dicho

-Es normal, es una de las normas que están establecidas

-Tranquila, lo sé. Supongo lo digan porque bueno….

-Tú no eres de relacionarte con ellos-cubrió su boca con ambas manos en gesto de conmoción-Mas ahora que has sido escogida heredera

-Exactamente, pero solo son pensamientos, no me interesa que es lo que pase con ellos

-¿Y lo de ayer?-le di la espalda, no soportaría ver su reacción de preocupación por lo que me pasaría

-Yamaguchi-san fue a mi casa después de que Sai y yo te fuéramos a dejar

-¿Qué te dijo?-su tono de voz sonó angustiado, sabía que sucedería esto

-Es hora que entrene, que vean mis destrezas y habilidades

-¡Es una tontería! ¡Tú eres de las mejores y más aptas vampiros de nuestra edad!

-Ellos no lo piensan así y lo sabes

-Aquella vez que hicimos el trabajo en tu casa, las personas que te fueron a visitar fueron-

-Miembros del consejo-Hina-chan analizó mi rostro, buscaba alguna clase de dolor o enojo, cosa que era mejor no demostrarle

-Sak-chan…

-Estaré bien, mañana empieza el entrenamiento. Falta ver a quien me asignan de maestro, es algo tarde será mejor irnos-asintió hacia mí, comenzamos a recorrer el camino a casa, esperaría por el día de mañana

* * *

_**POV normal**_

Faltaba una clase para terminar la jornada, los estudiantes esperaban por su maestra Anko, llego a los minutos comenzando a ponerles ejercicios al por mayor. Tocaron la puerta pasando por ella un peliplata

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

-¿Anko, me podrías permitir a la señorita Haruno?-todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pelirrosa la cual bufó

-Claro, Haruno por favor-Anko señalo hacia donde su profesor de literatura esperaba. Sakura se paró de su asiento para empezar a caminar por los lugares de sus compañeros y llegar junto a Kakashi

-Gracias te la traigo en un rato-salieron del salón comenzando a encaminarse hacia la sala de profesores que se encontraba vacía

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Me eh enterado que comenzara tu entrenamiento-Sakura se sentó en una silla que se encontraba junto a ella, Kakashi analizaba cada movimiento de su ahijada

-Hoy por la tarde, no es de gran importancia

-Lo es cuando no sabemos quién será tu maestro, debes tener prudencia Sakura

-Tsk

-Sabes porque te lo digo-Haruno apretó con coraje su puño derecho

-Lo tengo en cuenta, no te preocupes-ella se paró de aquel lugar pasando al lado de Kakashi

-Nos veremos en la tarde-la pelirrosa abandono el lugar para minutos después llegar a su salón. La clase termino, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los salones para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela

-¿Qué harán hoy chicas?-Naruto se acercó a las chicas quienes iban un poco apartadas de ellos

-Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos. Adiós Hina-chan-Sakura se despidió para desaparecer del lugar

-¿Le paso algo a Sakura-chan?

-Tiene que checar algunos asuntos familiares-Hinata suspiró al saber la verdadera razón de la huida de su amiga, dentro de poco tendría que ir a esos entrenamientos

-La noto algo rara-Sasuke miró a la pelinegra en busca de alguna respuesta, ella solo negó con la cabeza, no podía explicarles la verdad de las cosas

-Tiene muchas cosas que pensar, pero estará bien

-Vamos teme deberías rendirte, Sakura-chan nunca te hará caso

-Hmp, ya veremos-Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke, sabía que ella le importaba a él aunque eso lo comenzaba a ver como un problema-También tengo que irme, quede en ayudar a mi madre en la casa-ambos miraron al Uchiha quien aun observaba por donde había desaparecido Sakura-Nos vemos después-él azabache tomo otro camino distinto a ellos

-Parece que nos hemos quedado solos ¿Qué quieres hacer Hinata-chan?

-Vamos por un helado-Naruto le sonrió alegre, comenzaron a caminar a la heladería más cercana

-¿De qué lo vas a querer?-estaban frente al mostrador mirando la gran variedad de helados que se encontraban en el lugar

-De vainilla, me gusta mucho

-Dos de vainilla-ella observo al rubio quien le sonrió de manera divertida-También me gusta mucho-se fueron a una mesa cercana para comenzar a degustar su helado

-Gracias por comprármelo

-No tienes porque darlas, es un gusto poder hacerte sonreír-Naruto tenía un tenue rubor en sus mejillas cosa que igual Hinata obtuvo al escucharlo-Sabes Hinata-chan eh pensado mucho en lo del teme y Sakura-chan

-¿El que ella no lo tolera y él quiere acercársele?

-Exacto, pienso que debemos ayudar a esos dos

-No creo sea buena idea-la ojiperla comenzó a tomar de su helado mirando al rubio. Sabía que no era una idea de lo mejor, no creía que llegase a pasar nada con ella pero el problema era Sasuke, no quería lastimarlo

-Vamos Hinata-chan ¿qué hay de malo?

-...

-Mañana diremos que tenemos que hacer otras cosas para dejarlos a solas y convivan, si por lo menos no llega a pasar nada romántico mínimo que se toleren

-D-De acuerdo-la pelinegra estaba de acuerdo en que se llevaran bien pero temía lo que pudiera pasar

-Esos dos son unos orgullosos, dattebayo-Naruto paso su mano contra una orilla de la mesa, ganándose una cortada la cual le salió un pequeño hilo de sangre-Tsk, me corte-Hinata se paro bruscamente de su lugar extrañando a su acompañante. Cuando la observó su flequillo cubría sus ojos-¿Hinata-chan?

-T-Tengo que irme….Neji-nii-san….celular….él…nos vemos mañana-la chica Hyuga tomo sus cosas saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Naruto reacciono y salió para alcanzar pero cuando miró a su alrededor ya no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

Hinata estaba en un callejón vacio tomando con su mano su pecho a la altura del corazón, sentía que la garganta le ardía como si quemara con la intensidad de un fuego descomunal. Se intentaba calmar y entender el porqué se encontraba en ese estado.

* * *

-¿Estas lista Sakura?-Mebuki se asomó al cuarto de su hija quien se estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello

-Sí, vámonos-ambas se encaminaron a la entrada para encontrarse con Kizashi, los tres emprendieron su camino a gran velocidad. A lo largo de algunas horas llegaron a su destino una casa antigua y de gran tamaño, pasaron dentro de ella, llegaron al cuarto principal y se dirigieron a un pasadizo que había oculto. Al llegar pasaron a un cuarto subterráneo vislumbraron a algunas personas a la luz de los candelabros

-Bienvenidos sean familia Haruno-un hombre de cabello rubio largo hasta sus hombros, ojos color turquesa, musculoso y apuesto les sonreía sentado desde el centro del lugar sentado en una especie de trono

-Buenas noches Niimura-san-los tres Haruno hicieron una reverencia al estar frente a él

-Basta de formalidades, saben que pueden decirme por mi nombre-la puerta por donde habían entrado se abrió dejando ver a un peliplata

-Perdonen por la demora pero no recordaba la hora de nuestro encuentro

-Kakashi nos has hecho el honor de aparecer-a la derecha de Niimura se encontraba un peliblanco de cabello corto, ojos color miel, fornido y bien parecido quien le sonreía a Kakashi

-Él viene con nosotros Matsuyama Yoshiro-san-Mebuki observó al hombre que acababa de hablar

-Nos imaginamos, para saber de su ahijada-a la izquierda de Niimura, un hombre de cabello gris corto, ojos café oscuro, atractivo y también musculoso observaba de Kakashi hacia Sakura

-Precisamente Watanabe Taro-san

-Perdonen la demora-por la puerta que había atravesado Kakashi llego un castaño junto con un pelinegro-Estábamos de caza

-Pasen Nori y Akira, tomen sus lugares-ambos hombres se colocaron entre los que estaban sentados en tronos-Comencemos, como sabrás Sakura tenemos que checar que seas digna de llevar la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros así que tu entrenamiento comenzara a partir de ahora-la puerta de abrió de nuevo mostrando a un pelirrojo pero este no venia solo-Daichi adelante, ella será quien te entrene-una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y largo, ojos ónix y piel blanquecina

-Kurenai- Kakashi miró sorprendido a la mujer que se había posicionado junto a ellos

-Buenas noches-la mujer que estaba acompañando a los miembros del consejo hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo que correspondieron los demás

-Kurenai ve a evaluar a Sakura, tú sabrás que trato darle-Niimura sonrió con malicia hacia la pelirrosa

-Yo me hare cargo Hideaki-san-hizo una reverencia al rubio y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón seguida de Sakura. Las demás personas se quedaron en un silencio total que fue cortado por él rubio

-Los noto tensos pero saben que es necesario todo este procedimiento

-Tenemos en cuenta eso Hideaki-san, solo que esperamos no sea como un castigo para nuestra hija

-¿Por qué debería serlo Kizashi?-Nori poso su mirada en el hombre para verlo de manera seria

-Por lo que aconteció años atrás-Mebuki vio a cada uno de los hombres delante de ellos, quienes solo le sonrieron

* * *

-Aquí está bien-ambas mujeres pararon en un lugar deshabitado, habían estado corriendo por horas para llegar a aquel sitio-¿Estas preparada?

-Supongo que sí-los ojos de ambas eran rojo sangre, sus sentidos comenzaron a ponerse alerta y mirarse desafiante

-Empecemos-ambas desaparecieron dejando nubes de polvo. Sakura apareció en una roca a lo lejos, Kurenai dio con ella dándole una patada a su costado que la Haruno pudo cubrir. La pelirrosa dio un puñetazo que bloqueo perfectamente la pelinegra, sujeto su mano ejerciendo toda su fuerza para estampar a Sakura contra una pared cercana

-¡Agg!-Sakura se paro con dificultad quitándose del camino ya que Kurenai dio una patada en donde había estado la chica, en aquel lugar se hizo un enorme agujero

-Vaya que tenían razón, eres muy hábil Sakura

-Tú también lo eres Kurenai-san-Sakura estaba alejada de ella por unos metros, ambas de nuevo se miraron, clavaron su vista en la otra analizando cada movimiento. De nuevo se movieron a una velocidad increíble chocando puño contra puño siendo despedidas al lado contrario por la fuerza ejercida

-Acabemos con esto Sakura-Kurenai desapareció a lo cual la pelirrosa se puso en alerta total, sintió la presencia de la mujer a su derecha pero fue todo un engaño ya que la pelinegra apareció por su espalda aprisionando el cuello de la chica con sus manos-Se termino el juego-Kurenai toco el cuello de Sakura con sus colmillos, después de eso se separó de un salto de ella

-P-Pensé que tu-

-No te matare, solo fui a enviada a evaluarte, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu maestra

-Pensé que siendo ellos los que te habían mandado me harías un grave daño, aunque la verdad si me has lastimado-la ojijade se toco su brazo donde tenía una herida la cual comenzaba a salirle sangre

-No malentiendas, les hago caso pero no a todo lo que dicen-Kurenai le guiño un ojo a lo cual su acompañante le sonrió-Estoy enterada de lo que paso años atrás

-Es algo que no me gusta hablar, lo siento

-Te entiendo mejor que nadie, créeme-Sakura la miró curiosa, Kurenai solo le sonrió cálidamente-Algún día te lo contare, vamos a donde está el consejo y tu familia, lo más probable es que estén preocupados-la pelirrosa asintió comenzando a caminar hacia aquella antigua casa

* * *

-Y entonces por eso no podre acompañarlos a seguir con el trabajo-Naruto sonreía de manera nerviosa hacia Sasuke y Sakura, quienes lo veían con una ceja arqueada sospechando si era verdad o no

-Yo tengo que ayudar a Neji-nii-san con unas cosas, en verdad lo siento-Hinata hizo una reverencia extrañando mas a los otros. Sentían que se estaban perdiendo de algo

-Está bien…entonces Haruno y yo haremos el trabajo-Sakura se tenso, temía que Sasuke se lastimara y ella perdiera el control por su sangre-A menos que tengas algún problema con eso-él chico Uchiha sonrió burlonamente ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirrosa

-Claro que no, vamos-comenzó a caminar por delante del azabache. Tanto Hinata y Naruto se despidieron para ir al lado contrario

-Espérame-Sasuke le dio alcance a la pelirrosa quien bufó al notarlo

-Vayamos a la biblioteca para sacar otros libros

-Me parece buena idea-comenzaron su rumbo a la biblioteca. Sasuke veía de vez en cuando a Sakura de reojo, se sentía nervioso ya que no sabía cómo hablarle ¿de cuando acá Sasuke Uchiha se ponía así? No permitiría que una chica lo pusiera de esa manera-¿Y qué haces en tus tiempos libres?-ella lo miró confundida, Sasuke casi se pegaba en la frente por la pregunta tan tonta que le había hecho

-No te-Sakura dejo de caminar para quedarse viendo detrás de él de manera emocionada. El pelinegro no entendió hasta que volteo a mirar, había un mostrador con diferentes tipos de helados

-De verdad te gustan las cosas dulces-Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado comenzando a caminar hacia el local-Vamos, te invito uno

-No, gracias

-¿Segura?-Sakura lo vio con duda, veía de él hacia el mostrador así varias veces hasta que siguió a Sasuke al local. Una vez él compró, aquella chica de siempre apariencia fría, salía alegre con su helado de fresa mientras que Sasuke con uno de menta

-Ese no sabe tan dulce-Sakura señalo el helado de Sasuke a lo que él azabache observo su helado y después a ella

-Hmp, no me gustan las cosas dulces

-A mi me encantan-Sakura comió de su helado de manera infantil. Sasuke dejándose de llevar por sus impulsos tomo un poco de su helado para manchar a la pelirrosa en la nariz. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa por la acción del Uchiha. Él no pudo más y comenzó a reírse

-¿De qué te ríes?-ella le hablo de manera amenazante haciendo reír más al azabache

-Si vieras tu cara también te estarías riendo

-Te enseñare una forma de volverte a reír de mi-Sakura le embarro a Sasuke su helado en la cara-Eso sí es divertido-le sonrió burlona, Sasuke se encontraba en shock a lo que después reacciono

-Muy graciosa-se limpio el rostro para mirarla molesto-De esta no te libras Haruno-comenzó a correr tras ella, aunque se sentía ridícula por la escena tan infantil no sabía porque le seguía el juego-Te tengo atrapada-Sasuke la había acorralado entre una pared y su cuerpo-Ahora si me las pagaras

-Como no Uchiha-se miraron a los ojos, ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro. Sasuke se comenzó a acercar a Sakura lentamente sorprendiéndola-¿Q-Que haces?

-T-Tenias una basura en tu cabello-Sasuke hizo ademan de quitar algo del cabello de ella- Ya esta- se separaron, ambos tenían sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Sakura empezó a sentir pánico por esa sensación

-Sera mejor que me vaya, adiós-salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Sasuke aun sorprendido por lo que casi había pasado entre ellos.

-Sakura-él susurro su nombre recargándose en la pared cercana

* * *

_**POV Sakura**_

Comencé a correr a toda velocidad, aquella sensación no me gustaba, solo una vez me había sentido así pero era imposible que de nuevo me haya pasado. No, debía ser solo la cercanía a él por el olor a su sangre. Frene en uno de los techos, empecé a calmarme, mis latidos comenzaron a cesar, mi respiración se regularizo

-¿Sakura?-me tambalee de donde estaba parada para notar a un castaño que me veía interrogante-¿Estas bien?

-Neji

-Te veo alterada

-N-No es nada-le sonreí para tranquilizarlo aunque sabía que no funcionaria

-Te encontraste con-

-No tiene que ver con él-conteste de manera cortante a lo que bufó molesto

-Está bien ¿estás de caza?

-No ¿tu si?

-Exacto, aunque mi lugar de caza aun está lejos de aquí

-Iría contigo pero tomar sangre de animales no es lo mío-le guiñe un ojo a lo que comenzó a reírse

-Siendo así, nos veremos después-sus ojos se volvieron rojos, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la mía

* * *

_**POV normal**_

-¡Sakura, tu teléfono!-la pelirrosa estaba concentrada leyendo un libro por lo que no había prestado atención

-¿Bueno?

-_Sak-chan-_la voz de Hinata se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Se le hizo extraño a Sakura que su amiga le hablara en vez de ir a verla

-Hina-chan ¿Todo bien?

-_Sí, solo para recordarte que hoy nos veremos a las tres en la plaza del centro_

_-_¿Para qué?

-_Es fin de semana, recuerda que quedamos con los chicos en ir al cine hoy-_la ojijade se pego en la frente, no deseaba verlos y sobre todo al Uchiha por lo que había acontecido-_Y no puedes decir que no, ya habíamos quedado-_La reacción que esperaba por parte de la pelinegra no tardo-_Te veo haya-_Hinata corto la llamada dejando a Sakura frustrada por no poder cancelar

-¿Está todo bien cariño?-Mebuki se sentó frente a su hija para observarla, la notaba molesta

-Saldré al rato con Hinata y aquellos humanos

-¿Con los que vinieron a la casa?-Sakura asintió haciendo sonreír a su madre-Se ven agradables, que bueno que hagas amigos hija

-Te lo dije, no quiero ese tipo de amigos

-Tonterías hija, corre ve alistarte para tu salida-la pequeña Haruno suspiró sabia como era su madre respecto a ese tema, era todo lo contrario a su padre. Se cambio de ropa yendo hacia el lugar de encuentro, al poco rato había llegado mirando a todos lados notando que era la única

-Al parecer soy la primera en llegar

-Te equivocas en eso-se tenso al reconocer la voz, poco a poco comenzó a girar para quedar frente a Sasuke-Pensé que no vendrías

-Hina-chan me obligo-Sakura se cruzo de brazos para mirar fríamente al azabache

-Debí imaginarlo

-Chicos-ambos miraron a un lado para notar como Hinata corría hacia ellos, una vez a su lado les sonrió a manera de saludo-¿Y Naruto-kun?

-No debe tardar, es un dobe después de todo

-¡Te escuche, teme!-Naruto se les venía acercando mirando con reproche al pelinegro-Eres un grosero

-Es la verdad

-Vayamos a ver las funciones-Hinata llamo la atención de los chicos antes que comenzaran con una típica pelea. Fueron a ver qué películas había, examinando cada una

-Quiero ver aquella de terror-Naruto señalo el cartel, Sasuke secundo. Aunque después miraron a las chicas esperando una queja de su parte

-Se ve interesante, veamos eso-Sakura solo se encogió de hombros para restar importancia al asunto

-Vamos-Hinata les sonrió sorprendido a ambos chicos quienes estaban seguros se opondrían. La función comenzó con normalidad, al salir comentaban lo que les había gustado de la película

-Me gusto, dattebayo

-Estuvo bien pero tal vez deberían haber colocado más efectos

-Oigan quiero enseñarles un lugar, vamos-comenzaron a seguir al rubio por un tiempo platicando de la película, haciéndose bromas, Sakura aun se mantenía al margen de la plática, Sasuke hablaba un poco más que antes-Aquí es-una paisaje hermoso, lleno de arboles y varias rocas de diferentes tamaños, un pequeño arroyo pasando en medio de estas

-Es hermoso-Hinata como los otros dos estaban maravillados por el lugar-Gracias por enseñárnoslo Naruto-kun-le sonrió cálidamente al rubio haciendo que se sonrojara levemente

-No hay de que Hinata-chan-él ojiazul le sonrió a la pelinegra causando un leve sonrojo de su parte, eso no paso desadvertido para Sakura. Miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke, esos dos humanos se habían convertido de a poco en amigos de Hinata, personas que ella apreciaba. Sakura apenas y comenzaba a valorarlos, eran buenas personas aunque ella odiara a los humanos, ellos la empezaban a hacer dudar. Hubo un momento en que los tres quedaron admirando el lugar y al voltear ya no estaba Naruto

-¿Dónde está el dobe?

-Mírenme, soy el rey del mundo-el nombrado se había subido a uno de las rocas más altas y empinadas del lugar, estaba en la cima de esta

-Naruto-kun baja de ahí, te puedes lastimar-Hinata miraba al rubio preocupada por que le fuera a pasar algo malo

-Ese idiota, siempre de imprudente-Sasuke miraba molesto a su amigo porque nunca media las consecuencias

-Ya voy amargados-él estaba haciendo el intento de bajar con cuidado pero dio un paso en falso haciendo que inevitablemente comenzara a caer

-¡Naruto-kun!-Hinata lo miró aterrada al ver como caía del lugar y no había manera que él pudiera sostenerse

-¡Naruto!-Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia delante intentando pensar en alguna manera de ayudarlo.

-Ese idiota-Sakura corrió trepándose con una rapidez increíble a una parte de la roca llegando a tiempo para sujetarlo de su mano-No te atrevas a soltarte idiota, eres importante para Hinata y también...eres importante para mí...así que no te atrevas a soltarte

-S-Sakura-chan tus...tus ojos son...-Naruto tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los ojos de Sakura

-¡Hina-chan hazlo!-la pelinegra comenzó a correr y trepar para sujetar a Naruto, ambas lo sacaron del peligro, bajaron de un salto cargando al rubio hiperactivo entre las dos. Al estar en el suelo él las miro entre sorprendido y con miedo

-U-Ustedes…sus o-ojos-Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía

-¿Sorpresa?-Hinata les sonrió tímida mientras Sakura los miraba fríamente, habían descubierto que ellas no eran humanas

* * *

Contestando a los reviews:

**Silvia:** Aqui el nuevo capitulo intente tardarme lo menos posible, pero siento que de nuevo te dejo con suspenso total D: jeje te mando muchos saludos

Aqui nuevo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, ahora ya descubrieron a nuestras chicas D: ¿que creen que suceda? ¿como lo tomaran ellos? ¿que haran ellas? aquel mundo que es mera fantasia resultara de una manera sorprendente para nuestro rubio y azabache favorito. Espero por sus reviews para saber su opinion. Y como siempre va dedicado a mi hermana Roosse :3 Sin mas por el momento nos leemos pronto =D

P.D. Este capitulo se lo dedicare a una amiga mia que hoy es su cumpleaños, le deseo lo mejor en este su dia y que haya sido de su agrado. Felicidades Sil, un Kiba de chocolate para ti =D


	7. Capitulo 6

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

-Hina-chan toma a Naruto, yo tomare a Sasuke, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes-Hinata asintió a la orden de la pelirrosa, los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando fueron tomados y comenzaron a marearse por la velocidad en la que se movían. Llegaron al lugar que Sakura siempre visitaba yendo a lo más escondido de aquella fábrica. En cuanto los soltaron ellos por instinto se alejaron de ellas

-¿Q-Que s-son ustedes?-Naruto las miraba aterrorizado, mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás. Sasuke se mantenía estático en su lugar

-S-Sus o-ojos s-son rojos-él pelinegro las señalo, Sakura solo bufó alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ellos

-Déjenos explicarles, tranquilícense-Hinata camino a ellos lentamente para no asustarlos más de lo que ya estaban

-Tal vez lo mejor sería matarlos y ya-Sakura sonrió con burla tensando y poniendo más pálidos a los chicos

-¡Sak-chan!-Hinata la miró molesta reprochándole esa mala broma-No habla en serio

-Explíquense-Sasuke intentaba hacer lo posible para mantenerse en calma, aunque solo exteriormente porque el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo como nunca antes

-Somos vampiros-ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos de par en par-Pero no les haremos daño, estense tranquilos, son nuestros amigos, no haremos nada con ustedes

-Tal vez tú-Sakura aun mantenía la sonrisa burlona, Hinata la fulmino con la mirada por su comentario-De acuerdo, no les haremos nada si mantienen esto en secreto porque si no-Sakura desapareció de su vista para que a una gran velocidad colocarse detrás de ellos-Yo misma los matare-ambos se petrificaron al notarla en sus espaldas

-¡Sak-chan deja de asustarlos!

-Es la verdad-Sakura se cruzó de brazos, Naruto cayó al suelo por la impresión de su gran velocidad

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun-la pelinegra se comenzó a acercar a ellos para quedar de frente, ambos centraron su atención en ella-Confió en que ustedes guardaran nuestro secreto-tomo de sus manos para después sonreírles

-L-Lo haré-Naruto aunque se encontraba nervioso, hizo el intento de darle su mejor sonrisa a Hinata

-También yo lo haré-Sasuke miró de reojo hacia atrás de él para notar a Sakura que se encontraba sentada en algunas cajas mirando hacia el techo

-Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes-Hinata abrazo a ambos chicos los cuales no reaccionaron hasta minutos después correspondiendo el gesto. Se alejo de ellos para mirarlos a los ojos, los de la pequeña Hyuga habían regresado a ser perlados

-Tus ojos de nuevo son de color perla-él rubio la miró sorprendido haciendo que Hinata riera levemente

-Sak-chan tenemos que explicarles muchas cosas-la ojijade se acercó a ellos sin mirarlos

-Encárgate tu, iré a vigilar afuera-Sakura desapareció del lugar dejando solos a los tres

-Ténganle paciencia, para Sak-chan será más difícil ya que ella odia a los humanos-ambos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Hinata

-¿Por qué?-Sasuke la vio de forma interrogante, Hinata negó con la cabeza sonriéndole en disculpa

-Por ahora aun no les puedo explicar eso, los pondré al tanto de lo que deben saber-los tres se sentaron en el piso dispuestos a hablar del tema para entenderlo mejor

* * *

-Si lo hubiera dejado caer esto se habría evitado-Sakura estaba apoyada en la pared del techo mirando hacia el cielo, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al sentir una presencia a su derecha

-Hinata ya nos explico todo-Sasuke salió de una pequeña puerta que se encontraba al lado

-Tsk

-Y entonces…-Sasuke se paro junto a ella, quien solo lo miraba de reojo-Am…tú tienes…

-¿Colmillos?-la pelirrosa se le adelanto adivinando lo que quería decir- Los tengo, mira-sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y los colmillos comenzaron a crecerle afilándose en el proceso-Cuando mis ojos sean verdes de nuevo se verán como los de un humano

-Los vampiros son extraños-Sasuke la miro sorprendido a lo que Sakura rodo los ojos fastidiada

-Puedo decir lo mismo de los humanos-él se colocó delante de Sakura para analizarla mejor, comenzaba a oscurecer por lo cual se le hacia un poco difícil distinguirla-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú fuiste quien me salvo-no era una pregunta era una afirmación, Sakura se tenso, sabía que no tenia caso mentir…la había descubierto

-Fue solo casualidad

-Desde aquella vez te eh estado buscando cada noche-ella se sorprendió aunque no se lo dio a notar

-No pensaste que podría ser peligrosa y matarte-quería intimidarlo, darle terror para que se alejara de ella. No sabía por qué razón estar en la presencia del azabache le comenzaba a molestar

-Algo en mi me hacía creer que no me harías daño, simplemente quería verte de nuevo-él Uchiha se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Sakura, ahora más que nunca quería ser cercano a ella

-Que ridiculez-ella se cruzó de brazos, no notaba la cercanía que comenzaba a hacerse entre ella y Sasuke

-Quizá para ti pero quería saber más acerca de ti, de quien eras, la razón por la cual me salvaste aquella vez-de nuevo la había sorprendido, se percató de la poca distancia que había entre ellos haciendo que se tensara aun más

-A mi ustedes no me importan en lo más mínimo, si dejo que sepan de nuestro secreto es porque son importantes para Hina-chan

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando me iba a caer-se sobresaltaron al ver como Naruto salía de aquella puerta seguido de Hinata

-No confundas Namikaze-Sakura le habló de manera fría-Si dije eso fue porque ustedes los humanos se dejan llevar por lo emocional, si yo te decía eso fue porque entonces tu lucharías para así no entristecernos

-Siempre tan orgullosa Saku-chan-los cuatro miraron hacia delante de ellos donde se encontraba una figura parada en la orilla del edificio-Deberías ser un poquito más sincera con tus sentimientos

-¿T-Tu t-también eres-?-Namikaze al lograr distinguirlo comenzó a apuntarlo con su dedo por la impresión

-Parece que se han enterado de lo que somos-aquella persona se acercó a ellos para ser iluminado por la luz de la luna

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sai-kun?

-Quería verlas Hina-chan-Sai les sonrió analizando a cada uno de los presentes-Así que estos humanos son de su confianza para haberles dicho ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?-Sai observó a Sakura quien aún seguía cruzada de brazos

-Si es lo que Hina-chan quiere, lo aceptare-Hinata le sonrió a su mejor amiga, agradecida por el apoyo que le brindaba

-¿Me permiten hablar con ellos?-ambas chicas arquearon sus cejas hacia su amigo-Tranquilas, no haré nada malo, solo quiero ver que sean de confianza

-Esperaremos adentro-las dos desaparecieron del lugar para quedarse solos los chicos, ninguno rompía el silencio. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban alertas ya que sentían la insistente mirada de Sai sobre ellos

-Les han explicado las reglas, supongo

-Si, Hinata-chan ya nos ha explicado, ningún humano debe saber de ustedes y si lo saben es porque son de su confianza y protegerán el secreto

-Exacto-Sai le sonrió cerrando sus ojos pero fue de manera falsa, cosa que ellos no distinguieron, al abrir los ojos eran de un color rojo sangre-Ahora les advierto una cosa-su tono de voz sonó escalofriante haciendo que la sangre de Naruto y Sasuke se helara-Si ustedes revelan lo que son Sakura o Hinata, yo mismo me encargare de matarlos de manera lenta y dolorosa-los chicos comenzaron a sudar frio, lo único que alcanzaron a hacer fue asentir con la cabeza-Muy bien, vamos con las chicas-los ojos de Sai se volvieron negros de nuevo y paso al lado de ellos

-E-El da miedo-él rubio estaba pálido como la cera, miró a Sasuke con terror en sus ojos. Él azabache estaba igual o peor que él

* * *

-Pásame la botella de agua por favor-se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela los cuatro chicos almorzando

-Aquí tienes Hinata-chan-Naruto le paso lo que pedía, no dejaba de observar a las dos desde que se habían sentado

-No somos seres de otro planeta Namikaze, deja de vernos de esa forma-Sakura lo laceró con la mirada, haciendo que Naruto sonriera nervioso

-Lo siento, es solo que aun me es extraño esto ¿ustedes….comen….comida de humanos?-susurró lo ultimo para que solo ellos escucharan

-¿No les explicaste eso?-la Haruno miró de reojo a su amiga a lo que ella comenzó a reír-Verán, somos vampiros pero también nuestra sangre está mezclada con la de los humanos-ambos chicos la miraron interrogante fastidiando a la chica por tener que explicarse-Hace muchos siglos atrás algunos de nuestros ancestros se enamoraron de humanos y tuvieron hijos e hijas, eso hizo que se mezclaran nuestras sangres pero con el paso del tiempo la sangre humana se ha disminuido en nosotros, hay muy pocos con sangre cien por ciento de vampiro

-Su alimentación-el azabache se animo hablar después del silencio en el que había estado

-Sangre-los chicos se tensaron haciendo sonreír a Sakura de medio lado-Hina-chan y su familia se alimenta de sangre de animales mientras que yo lo hago de la humana

-Los asustaras mas, Sak-chan solo se alimenta de humanos que son en realidad malos, no de cualquiera

-Eso quiere decir-Sasuke centro su atención en la pelirrosa-Aquel hombre del que me salvaste…tu…

-Lo mate tomando de su sangre-Sasuke y Naruto se estremecieron solo de pensarlo-También nos gustan algunas cosas de humanos como por ejemplo a mi me encantan las cosas dulces

-A mí también me gustan las cosas dulces y algunas comidas-Hinata les sonrió de manera cálida, los chicos se tranquilizaron por aquel gesto

-Muy bien, siento que empiezo a entender mas todo esto-Naruto se estiro desde su lugar para apoyarse en la reja que estaba en el techo

-Por cierto, debemos seguir con el proyecto ya falta menos para que lo terminemos

-¿Les parece hacerlo en mi casa?-todos asintieron a la opción de Sasuke. Terminando las clases se dirigieron al hogar del Uchiha, al entrar al único que vieron fue a Itachi quien estaba en la sala

-Itachi-san

-Saku-chan-Sasuke miró con odio a su hermano por ser tan cercano a la pelirrosa y no entender que lazo era el que los unía

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Itachi-san-Hinata hizo una leve reverencia al azabache de coleta cosa que les extraño ya que antes ya habían sido presentados

-No entiendo-Itachi también miraba confundido a la pelinegra

-Le eh hablado de ti-Sakura le sonrió gesto que copio Itachi-Es por eso que te dice eso

-Me pregunto qué le habrás dicho

-Te aseguro que nada malo-la pelirrosa le guiño un ojo haciendo reír al mayor Uchiha, la vena de la frente de Sasuke se comenzaba a hinchar debido a la molestia que le causaba verlos juntos

-Vámonos a mi cuarto, ya-Sasuke demando la atención de las chicas para que comenzaron a seguirlo. Después de que avanzaran el trabajo ambas se despidieron, Naruto se quedo en casa de Sasuke y ambos fueron con Itachi

-Teme ¿Qué pasa?-el ojiazul no entendía el porqué su amigo había estado molesto desde que habían ingresado a su casa

-¿Cómo conociste a Sakura? Y quiero la verdad Itachi

-¿Conociste a Sakura-chan de antes, Itachi?-Naruto no sabía de ese detalle por lo que miraba de un Uchiha a otro

-Ya te lo explique

-No, ella se comporta distinto contigo como para que solo sea de la manera que dices

-Sasuke pienso que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella-no quería comprometer a Sakura en el asunto. Hace años él había jurado proteger su secreto y es lo que haría hasta la muerte

-Lo haré-le dio la espalda para salir de la casa siendo seguido por el rubio

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ella no te dirá nada ¿Por qué tanto interés, teme?

-Porque me molesta la cercanía que se tienen esos dos, porque no comprendo que hizo Itachi para ganarse esa confianza de ella

-Sasuke estas celoso-Namikaze comenzó a reírse de su amigo quien se puso rojo al verse descubierto

-Cállate idiota-ambos habían comenzado a caminar sin una dirección fija haciendo que entraran a un callejón sin salida-Por tu estupidez ve donde hemos salido

-No es mi culpa, tu idiota celoso que no te das cuenta por dónde vas

-¿Se encuentran perdidos?-miraron detrás de ellos donde vieron a un hombre de cabello azulado con unos ojos café oscuro. No entendían porque pero algo les decía que tenían que huir de ese lugar

-Para nada, es solo que nos equivocamos de dirección-el azabache intento salir de aquel callejón pero fue bloqueado por aquel sujeto

-Que lastima, porque creo que tomaron un camino sin retorno-la amenazar y la sentencia fue lo que escucharon antes que todo se oscureciera

* * *

-Sak-chan-Hinata freno su paso mirando en la dirección por la que acababan de pasar

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?

-Siento que algo anda mal, tal vez debamos regresar-Haruno cerró sus ojos para ponerse alerta y sentir algo fuera de lo normal. Abrió los ojos con pánico reflejándose en cada parte de su cara

-Debemos apresurarnos, corre Hina-chan-la pelinegra no entendió el comportamiento de su amiga pero la comenzó a seguir, sus ojos habían cambiado de color y habían comenzado a brincar de techo en techo-¡Déjalos en paz!-Sakura freno llegando a donde había detectado aquel olor a sangre, Hinata al ponerse junto a ella se aterrorizo por lo que vio

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!-ambos estaban tirados en el suelo. Sasuke se estaba tomando el brazo ya que tenía una herida en la cual comenzaba a brotarle sangre, Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie debido al dolor en el estomago por el golpe que le dieron

-Princesa Haruno y la princesa Hyuga-el peliazul miró en dirección a las chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro-Lo siento pero a ellos los eh marcado como mi presa

-Te equivocaste de chicos, Aizawa-kun-Hinata saltó de donde se encontraban para llegar al lado de los chicos

-H-Hinata-chan-comenzó a evaluar su estado molestándose por encontrarlos de esa manera

-Veo que los conocen ¿compañeros de ustedes?-Aizawa analizaba a Hyuga quien se veía molesta y eso le extrañaba de sobremanera a él

-Sí, compañeros de la escuela. Así que te pido de la mejor manera que los dejes en paz-Sakura también salto de donde estaba parándose delante de Aizawa. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse hacia Sasuke, porque el hecho de aquella herida la estaba haciendo perder el control que tenia

-Sabes perfectamente que cuando alguien escoge una presa no la suelta hasta saciar su sed y debo decir que la sangre de aquel humano-señalo a Sasuke-Me huele de lo mejor

-Entonces arreglemos las cosas como deben ser Aizawa

-¡Sak-chan!-Hinata estaba ahora al lado de Sasuke curando su herida, a ella no le hacia el mismo efecto que a Sakura. La pelinegra miraba en dirección de la pelirrosa con una cara de preocupación

-Déjame entender princesa Haruno o quieres a ambos como tu presa o te has encariñado con los humanos

-¡Eso jamás!-Sakura apretó sus manos con coraje convirtiéndolas en puños-Solo que son mis compañeros y seria sospechoso que les pasara algo

-Sakura-Sasuke hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse a ella siendo detenido por Hinata

-No puedes hacer nada-miró al Uchiha y después de nueva cuenta a Sakura-Sak-chan no lo hagas

-Siempre quise ver sus habilidades, princesa- Aizawa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando divisaron había atacado a Sakura por su costado izquierdo a lo cual ella cubrió a tiempo. Ambos desaparecieron por la velocidad que usaban cuando de nuevo se dejaron ver notaron como la Haruno lanzaba una patada hacia el brazo derecho de Aizawa que él esquivo con un poco de dificultad

-S-Sakura-chan e-es increíble-Naruto estaba maravillado por la velocidad y destreza que su amiga poseía

-Sakura-Sasuke la buscaba preocupado temía que la pudieran lastimar por su culpa. Cuando divisaron a la chica había tomado a Aizawa del cuello estampándolo contra la pared, la luz de la luna ilumino la figura de ella quien se veía amenazante

-Gane, así que a esos humanos los dejaras en paz-comenzó a ejercer presión en el cuello del peliazul que comenzaba a toser debido a la falta de aire

-Ellos…nos…han…visto…deben…morir-Aizawa hablaba de manera entrecortada debido al agarre

-Confió en que guardaran nuestro secreto-los ojos de Sakura se volvieron más amenazantes que antes al mirar a su víctima-Así que los dejaras en paz y ni una palabra al consejo, yo me hare cargo de ello

-Sakura lo mataras, tienes que soltarlo-la Haruno reaccionó por Hinata liberándolo de su agarre

-Estás advertido Aizawa, no te quiero ver rondando a estos humanos o yo misma me encargare de matarte

-Lo entiendo, Sakura-se paro del suelo tomándose el cuello, mirando con odio a la pelirrosa-Nos veremos luego princesa Haruno-desapareció del lugar donde se quedo todo en un silencio total

-Sakura-el azabache se iba acercar a ella pero fue nuevamente detenido por la pequeña Hyuga

-No creo que debas-a pesar de que la herida de Sasuke ya no tenía sangre, Hinata quería impedir una mala reacción por parte de su amiga

-Sakura-chan eres increíble-Naruto estaba aun maravillado, ella le sonrió arrogantemente para después pasar a analizarlos y suspirar aliviada

-¿Cómo es que Aizawa los encontró?

-Caminamos sin rumbo hasta llegar a este callejón sin salida y después nos bloqueo el paso, nos golpeo aunque intentamos pelear creo que era inútil, ya que es también un vampiro

- Aizawa-kun se caracteriza por ser tosco y lastimar a sus víctimas antes de tomar de su sangre-Hinata ayudo al rubio para comenzar a caminar

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en peligro?-Sasuke miró de Hinata a Sakura repetidas veces

-Hina-chan sintió que algo no andaba bien, cuando intente sentir algo fuera de lo normal-observó a Sasuke de pies a cabeza-Olí tu sangre y nos apresuramos a venir hacia acá

-Los iremos a dejar a sus casas para mayor precaución-la pelinegra miró a Sakura quien rodó los ojos-Me iré con Naruto-kun y tu ve con Sasuke-kun

-Hina-chan-la ojijade la miraba molesta. Dejarla con el Uchiha teniendo en cuenta la herida que tenia no era buena idea

-Confió plenamente en ti, vamos Naruto-kun-el rubio sonrió hacia Hinata comenzando a seguirla

-Nos vemos mañana-salió del callejón perdiéndose de su vista, ambos chicos no se movían de su lugar sumidos en el silencio

-Vamos Uchiha-Sakura ya iba a dar el paso pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo-¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero saber que estas bien-Sakura arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión

-Lo estoy, él no podría hacerme daño

-Me parece bien-la soltó comenzando a caminar delante de ella. Sakura estaba impresionada por el comportamiento de él, había estado preocupado por ella todo este tiempo

-Eres extraño Uchiha-se coloco a la par de él, comenzaron su caminata en total silencio. Sasuke decidido romperlo con algo que lo tenía carcomiéndole el cerebro

-Haruno ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano?-ella detuvo sus pasos a lo cual él la miró confundido

-Ya te lo había dicho

-No me convencen ninguno de los dos

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Mera curiosidad-Sasuke desvió su mirada para que ella no notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Te lo diré pero no ahora-Sasuke no confiaba en Sakura, ella adivino sus pensamientos haciendo que rodara los ojos con fastidio-Estos humanos de verdad que son desconfiados, lo haré

-Te creeré, veremos qué tanta palabra tienes-se miraron desafiantes para después darse la espalda. Siguieron su camino llegaron a casa de Sasuke ambos se quedaron parados mirando que Itachi estaba afuera mirando hacia sus lados-¿Aniki?

-Sasuke-Itachi notó la presencia de ambos y se comenzó a acercar a ellos, quedó sorprendido por la pinta que traía su hermano pequeño-¿Qué te paso?

-Am…bueno….veras-Sasuke se notaba nervioso al no saber cómo explicar a su hermano lo acontecido

-Alguien lo quiso de alimento-ambos Uchihas se sorprendieron mirando a Sakura con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

-¿Él sabe?-hablaron al mismo tiempo para después mirarse entre ellos

-Uchiha como te dije en su momento yo te explicare como conocí a Itachi-san, y tu-señalo a Itachi quien aun estaba en shock de que su hermano pequeño supiera la naturaleza de Sakura-No le digas nada, yo me encargo y no te preocupes no le hicieron daño

-Gracias Sakura

-¡Alto! Quiero una explicación ahora-ella le sonrió de lado y le dio la espalda al menor de los Uchihas

-Sera después, nos vemos-dio un gran salto hacia el techo más cercano comenzando a correr hacia su casa. Sasuke vio a Itachi quien se encogió de hombros y se metió en la casa

-Son unos malditos-entro en la casa resignado a que ninguno hablaría del asunto

* * *

-¿Y Sakura-chan?-estaban en hora libre los tres reunidos en el salón, brillando por su ausencia cierta pelirrosa

-Fue con su padrino-Hinata estaba apoyada en el lugar de Naruto mirando hacia la entrada

-Hinata-chan-Namikaze habló en un susurro llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes-Su padrino también es…ya sabes….

-Si, Kakashi-san también lo es-ella le sonrió al rubio quien se quedo pensativo

-Hay demasiados….eso…entre nosotros-Hinata comenzó a reír por el comentario del pelinegro

-Más de los que crees pero como está marcado en las reglas debemos mantener una vida cordial entre todos-Sakura entro al salón con un aura deprimente llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros ya que ella estaba caracterizada por ser alguien fría y seria

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?-Naruto la miro preocupado. Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada como si él fuera el culpable de sus problemas

-Metete en tus propios asuntos Namikaze-la pelirrosa les dio totalmente la espalda extrañándolos aun más

-¿Sak-chan?-atendió al llamado de su amiga poniéndole una cara de lo más triste-¿Quieres salir afuera para platicar?-asintió a lo que ambas desaparecieron del lugar

-Me preocupa Sakura-chan, espero se encuentre bien-Sasuke observó a Naruto analíticamente-¿Por qué me ves así?

-Me preguntaba si a ti no te gusta Sakura-Naruto le sonrió de forma zorruna suspirando, se acomodo mejor en su lugar para mirar hacia el lugar de las chicas

-No te niego, al principio la que llamo mi atención fue Sakura-chan pero después de observar mas, hubo algo en Hinata-chan que me atrajo

-Me paso lo mismo con Sakura hubo algo que atrajo mi atención

-Creo que nos hemos fijado en personas complicadas-Naruto sonrió divertido gesto que correspondido Sasuke

-Hmp, tienes razón dobe

-¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto en ese estado?

-Han pasado cinco años Hina-chan-la pelinegra abrazo a su amiga para reconfortarla

-Lo sé, hoy nos acordamos Neji-nii-san y yo en la mañana

-Kakashi me dijo que iba a ir a visitar a su familia, iré con el-Hinata separo a Sakura para mirarla a los ojos

-¿Estás segura?

-Voy cada año, no será la excepción este

-Creo sería mejor que entren a clase-ambas miraron a su izquierda para ver a Kakashi quien llevaba algunos libros en las manos

-Kakashi-san-Hyuga hizo una leve reverencia al peliplateado quien le sonrió

-Vamos a entrar a clase-se colocó junto a Sakura pasando su mano por el cabello de su ahijada-Todo estará bien-entraron al salón para comenzar con las clases. Finalizó su día por lo cual ya estaban fuera de la escuela caminando a paso lento

-¿Quieren hacer algo?-Naruto les sonrió, Sakura iba delante de ellos sin prestarles atención-Pensaba que fuéramos a un parque que está cerca

-¡Basta!-Haruno frenó su paso sorprendiéndolos a los demás-Me canse, deja de proponer cosas, no me interesa estar con ustedes, me fastidia. Detesto a todos los de tu especie, solo aléjense de mí y déjenme sola-camino rápidamente para alejarse de ellos echando humo por lo enojada que estaba

-P-Pero ¿que dije?

-Nada malo Naruto-kun, solo que hoy no es un buen día para Sakura-chan-la pelinegra suspiró resignada para mirar a los chicos-Vamos a ese parque que dices

La semana paso rápidamente llegando el fin de semana para lo cual se comenzaban a alistar para la fiesta del hermano de Temari, claro que a Sakura la estaban obligando a ir.

-Vamos se nos hará tarde-Hinata estaba jalando a su amiga quien estaba aferrándose con toda su fuerza a la puerta de su cuarto

-Me niego a convivir con esos humanos, es demasiado Hina-chan que pase mis fines de semana con ellos. No quiero

-Te estás comportando como una niña

-Ve tú, ira Sai. Vayan ustedes dos juntos

-Sak-chan por favor-Hinata la soltó para aplicar su mejor cara angelical para así convencer a su mejor amiga

-Hay veces que pienso que me chantajeas demasiado fácil-Sakura se soltó de la puerta de su cuarto para cruzarse de brazos-Vamos

-Gracias Sak-chan-Hinata se aventó a Sakura para abrazarla haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso, ambas chicas comenzaron a reír por la situación

-A pesar de los años no han cambiado-ambas miraron al dueño de la voz quien les sonrió cálidamente

-Sai-kun llegaste-ambas chicas se pararon del piso para acercarse al pelinegro

-No me perdería de la fiesta por nada-les guiño un ojo a lo que ellas rieron. Comenzaron a caminar hacia casa de los Sabaku, al poco tiempo llegaron adentrándose a lo que era la fiesta-Vaya que se saben divertir

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Rarito! ¡Por aquí!-a los chicos les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al escuchar como Naruto había llamado a Sai. Se acercaron a él quien estaba acompañado de Ino

-Hola-Ino los saludo de manera tímida en cuanto había notado a Sai. El sonrió encantadoramente hacia ella, una sonrisa que no había sido vista por sus amigas a lo que solo se percató Hinata del cambio

-Hola Ino-chan-Hinata le sonrió amigable, Sai le hizo una leve reverencia y Sakura solo un asentimiento de cabeza-¿Y Sasuke-kun?

-No tarda, fue por un vaso de refresco-Sai sonrió con burla hacia la pelinegra pero manteniéndose alerta de los gestos de Naruto

-¿Te gusta ese chico Hinata?-el rubio se tenso por lo dicho poniendo toda su atención en la pelinegra. Su reacción no paso desapercibida para Sai, Sakura e Ino

-Como crees Sai-kun, él solo es mi amigo-Naruto suspiró con alivio retomando su buen humor

-Hinata-chan vayamos a bailar

¿Eh? E-Espera no sé bailar-Namikaze tomo de la mano de Hinata para arrastrarla a la pista de baile siendo observados por sus amigos. Sai se acercó lentamente a Sakura para poder susurrarle y escuchara claramente

-¿Lo has notado?

-Él está enamorado de ella-la pelirrosa sentenció aquel hecho como si fuera de lo mas lúgubre el asunto-Eso está muy mal

-No le veo nada de malo-ella miró a Sai sorprendida quien solo le guiño un ojo-Vamos a bailar Ino-san-tomo de la mano a la rubia quien se sonrojo notablemente y la arrastro hacia la pista de baile perdiéndose entre la multitud

-Llegaste-Sakura vio detrás suyo para notar a Sasuke quien traía su vaso de refresco

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-ella rodó los ojos fastidiada para volver a darle la espalda

-Bueno señorita sarcasmo me alegro que este disfrutando de la fiesta-Sasuke dio un trago a su vaso mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza, se le hacía muy hermosa, el estaba encantado por ella. Por su personalidad, su carácter, su indudable belleza física

-Cuidado teme que se te escurre la baba-Uchiha se atraganto con el refresco por el comentario de Naruto

-Cuidado Sasuke-kun-Hinata le comenzó a dar leves palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo con la tos que le había comenzado a dar

-E-Estúpido…dobe-el ojiazul se había comenzado a reír por lo fácil que era molestar a su mejor amigo. Sakura comenzó a ver el lugar y mirar a cada persona de la fiesta, se tenso en cuanto vio a un pelirrojo a unos metros de ella

-Sa-Sasori-Hinata se tenso al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo mirando en la misma dirección que Sakura

-Sakura-chan tranquila, ese pelirrojo es Gaara el hermano de Temari

-Por todos lados ves a ese pelirrojo ¿que estas obsesionada con él o que pasa contigo?-Sasuke hablo en tono de reclamo, se sentía celoso de aquel pelirrojo al cual Sakura nombraba

-Sasuke-kun-la pequeña Hyuga lo llamo en tono de advertencia, sabía que no era algo con lo que ellos se debían meter

-No es de tu incumbencia humano-desde que se habían enterado de su secreto Sakura se había vuelto más hostil con ellos. Cada día de la semana que había pasado era más y más fría con ellos. Salió de la fiesta sin dignarse a mirarlos siendo seguida de Hinata

-Eres un tonto teme, debes aprender a controlar tus celos-Naruto salió de la fiesta para comenzar a perseguirlas

-Tsk-Sasuke también salió, siendo vigilado por alguien quien también había salido de la fiesta

Sakura había comenzado a caminar lo más alejada de ese lugar yendo por calles que se encontraban desiertas y solitarias

-Sak-chan espera-Sakura frenó su paso para que Hinata la pudiera alcanzar

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Esperen!-la pelirrosa se molesto al reconocer la voz de Naruto quien les dio alcance. Lo que menos quería era verlos porque por culpa de ellos se había molestado de sobremanera, Sasuke también les dio alcance

-Perdóname si dije algo que te molestara-tanto la pelinegra como el rubio estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Sasuke. Sakura solo atino a cruzarse de brazos sin verlo aun

-¿Por qué se salieron de la fiesta?-todos miraron detrás del azabache, Sai también había salido de la fiesta al notar su comportamiento extraño

-Por algo sin importancia-Sakura intento suavizarlo ya que no quería que Sai supiera la razón por la que se había enojado. Comenzaron a escuchar aplausos detrás de las chicas por lo que voltearon, a unos metros de ellas, se encontraba un joven de cabello largo y negro quien venía acompañado por otros dos

-Parece que lo que dijo Aizawa es cierto, estos humanos saben de nuestra existencia-Aizawa se encontraba a la derecha del pelinegro

-Que milagro verte Hiyoshi, nos dirán que están de paseo casual por estos alrededores como aquella vez en el restaurant-Sai les sonrió falsamente

-Me da gusto verte, Sakura-el tercer acompañante ignoro a Sai, comenzando a dar unos pasos hacia ellos

-No compartimos la misma emoción, Sasori-Sakura le contesto de manera seca al pelirrojo

-Aizawa dijo que aquel humano-Akasuna señalo a Sasuke despectivamente-Tiene sangre demasiado tentadora-desapareció de sus vistas alertándolos, con una gran velocidad ya se encontraba delante de Sasuke quien se petrifico por la acción del Akasuna, cuando extendió su mano hacia él fue apartada de un manotazo. Sakura también se había transportado a una gran velocidad delante del joven Uchiha

-No te atrevas siquiera a tocarlo-los ojos rojo sangre laceraron a Sasori, el cual como todos las personas presentes se sorprendieron. Sakura estaba defendiendo a un humano y no cualquier humano si no que a Sasuke Uchiha, al que había dado a entender a sus amigos que era quien más le desagradaba….

* * *

Contestando a los reviews:  
**liseth tkm: **Eh aqui la conti y no se los comieron jajaja espero haya sido de tu agrado, y espero por tus comentarios :D

Este capitulo vengo a dedicarlo a mi one-chan Arling que hoy es su cumpleaños, felicidades hermana! espero te guste. Tqm! =D. Y sin mas espero por sus reviews para saber su opinion. Y como siempre va dedicado a mi hermana Roosse :3 Sin mas por el momento nos leemos pronto =D


	8. Capitulo 7

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

-No te atrevas siquiera a tocarlo

-Quiero pensar-Sasori dio unos cuantos brincos hacia atrás para separarse de Sakura-Que tu reacción ha sido porque lo has escogido como tu presa

-Dudo que la princesa Haruno lo haya escogido como presa, aquella vez que peleo conmigo por ellos se veía que ya les tiene cierto apego-Aizawa la miro burlón, Sasori lo volteo a ver y después examinó a Naruto y Sasuke

-Es imposible, Sakura detesta más que nada a los humanos-Sasori centro su atención en Sasuke mirándolo con un odio profundo-Lo demostrare

-¡Basta Sasori!-Sai se colocó al lado de Sakura para proteger al Uchiha de ser necesario, se había percato de aquella mirada de odio que le hecho al azabache

-No te metas Sai-Sasori desafío al pelinegro con su mirada, aunque a él no le importo eso

-Si tocas a cualquiera de los amigos de Sakura y Hinata ten por seguro que me meteré

-¿Has dichos amigos?-Akasuna se comenzó a reír seguido por sus dos acompañantes-Sakura ¿ves a estos humanos como tus amigos?-todos miraron a la pelirrosa que solo apretó los puños y miró hacia el piso-A eso me refiero

-¡Hinata-chan!-Sai, Sasuke y Sakura miraron donde estaba la pelinegra para ver como Hiyoshi la atacaba pero antes de poder tocarla Naruto se había aventado a protegerla recibiendo él, el impacto en lugar de Hinata

-¡Naruto-kun!-Hinata grito aterrada corriendo hacia el rubio quien se quejaba debido al dolor que le había causado eso

-¡Se acabo!-Sakura se movió a gran velocidad dando una patada hacia Hiyoshi quien la bloqueo lanzando un puñetazo a ella que esquivo a tiempo

-Se los advertí-los ojos de Sai se volvieron rojo sangre atacando a Hiyoshi, Aizawa no tardo en ir contra el pelinegro

-¡Cuidado!-Sasuke le grito a Sai para advertirle aunque fue demasiado tarde, llego a rozar al pelinegro quien comenzó a sangrar del labio

-Es tu fin humano-Sasuke se petrifico tenia a Sasori delante de él dispuesto a atacarlo. Sabía que sería inútil defenderse, ellos tenían la fuerza de unos demonios, se preparo para recibir el impacto…que nunca llego

-Estás equivocado si piensas que te permitiré lastimarlo-Sakura había atrapado el puño del pelirrojo con su mano

-¡Porque lo defiendes! ¡No quiero pelear contra ti Sakura!

-Demasiado tarde Sasori, debiste pensar eso hace cinco años atrás-Sasori se zafo de su agarre para ir hacia atrás junto a Aizawa y Hiyoshi

-Sakura quiero que estés a mi lado

-Primero muerta-la ojijade se veía escalofriante, su tono de voz era aterrador, su mirada se había vuelto más afilada y amenazante que nunca

-Naruto-kun por favor reacciona-Sasuke aparto su mirada de la pelirrosa para ver a su amigo y correr hacia él. Naruto se había desmayado debido al dolor que sentía

-Dobe reacciona

-Ups parece que mate a un humano ¿Hyuga tomaras de su sangre? Porque si no yo lo puedo hacer-la pequeña Hyuga apretó su puño con coraje, observó con furia a Hiyoshi sorprendiendo a Sasuke porque nunca la había visto así de molesta, ella se destacaba por ser cariñosa y amable

-Me las pagaras Hiyoshi-kun-los ojos de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a correr hacia el pelinegro

-¡Hina-chan detente!-Sakura vio como su mejor amiga corría hacia él. Lanzo una patada que a duras penas pudo bloquear Hiyoshi, comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio

-Hinata-Sai corrió hacia ella siendo bloqueado por Aizawa

-Temo que hasta aquí llegaste Yoshida-san-ambos se fulminaron con la mirada para comenzar a pelear

-Naruto, eh dobe despierta-Sasuke comenzó a darle leves cachetadas al rubio esperando que reaccionara-No es el mejor momento para desmayarse, idiota

-¿Está bien?-Sakura había ido al lado de ambos chicos mirando a Naruto preocupada

-No reacciona

-Sakura aléjate de esas escorias y así detendremos esta pelea-ambos chicos miraron a Sasori que se había sentado en unas cajas a los lejos de ellos

-No les llames así

-Dime ¿Qué son para ti? ¿Por qué te empeñas en protegerlos? ¿Sai tiene razón y los consideras tus amigos?-Sasuke centro su atención en ella esperando por su respuesta, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora por lo que fuera a decir la pelirrosa

-Ni ahora, ni nunca los considerare mis amigos-el azabache sintió una opresión en su pecho por la dureza de las palabras de Sakura-Ellos son importantes para Hina-chan por eso los protegeré

-¡Hinata!-el grito de preocupación de Sai hizo que tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraran a donde se encontraba la pelinegra. Ella se encontraba de rodillas siendo tomada por ambos brazos y siendo estirados hacia atrás, Hiyoshi la había acorralado y comenzaba a lastimarla jalando con más fuerza sus brazos

-H-Hinata…chan-Sasuke notó como Naruto había despertado y miraba con coraje hacia la pelinegra que estaba atrapada por Hiyoshi

-¡Suéltala!-el Uchiha se sobresalto por el tono de voz de Sakura-¡Suéltala ahora, maldito!-ella corrió hacia Hiyoshi para apartarlo de su amiga

-¡Sakura detente!-Sai se preocupo por la reacción de su mejor amiga, esperaba lo peor. Sakura se posiciono detrás de Hiyoshi dándole un par de golpes en las manos para que soltara a Hinata, en cuanto logro eso, se colocó detrás de él para agarrar su cuello con su brazo realizando una llave

-Morirás maldito desgraciado-la mirada de la Haruno era de odio, de una sed de sangre y muerte que no creían ver en ella nunca. Por primera vez Sasuke tuvo miedo de la pelirrosa, al igual que Naruto que aun débil estaba atento a lo que pasaba. Sakura comenzó a acercar sus colmillos al cuello de Hiyoshi dispuesta a arráncaselo de una sola tajada

-¡Sak-chan detente!-Sakura freno su acción mirando fríamente a Hinata quien había comenzado a derramar lagrimas-¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú no eres como ellos!-la pelinegra miró al piso sosteniendo su pantalón con fuerza debido a la frustración, levanto su cara con determinación-¡Tú no eres una asesina!-con esas palabras Sakura reacciono, soltó a Hiyoshi y se aparto de él. El pelinegro se sostuvo el cuello y la vio con terror

-Me ibas a matar, ibas a tener las agallas de hacerlo

-Te equivocas-Sakura entro en pánico comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás

-Muy bien princesa Haruno-Aizawa comenzó a aplaudir comenzando a acercarse hacia ellos-Eres más parecida a nosotros de lo que crees

-No es verdad-la ojijade apretó sus puños con frustración, no quería creer eso

-¡Basta!-todos miraron a Sasori quien se levanto de aquellas cajas en las que estaba sentado-Dejen en paz a Sakura, ella es distinta a nosotros, ella es especial-le sonrió encantadoramente a la pelirrosa cosa que enfureció a Sasuke

-Sasori deja de coquetearle- Hiyoshi se acercó a sus amigos para tener mejor vista de la otras personas

-Por ahora ha sido mucha diversión, nos veremos pronto mi querida princesa-el Akasuna hizo una reverencia hacia a Sakura y desapareció junto a los otros dos. Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie decía o hacia nada

-Sak-chan-la ojiperla se intentó a acercar a su mejor amiga pero fue frenada por la misma

-Ve a ver a Naruto, él te necesita más que yo-Hinata miró de ella hacia el rubio, asintió con la cabeza corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos

-Sakura-Sai la miraba midiendo la manera de cómo acercársele

-Llévenlos con Neji el sabrá que hacer-sin más la Haruno desapareció del lugar sin tiempo de dejarlos reaccionar

-Sak-chan-Hinata observó a donde segundos antes había estado su mejor amiga, poso su mirada con tristeza hacia el cielo para después concentrarse en Naruto-Hay que llevarlo con Neji-nii-san

-Yo lo llevare, tu toma a Sasuke para poder movernos con más facilidad-con todo el cuidado del mundo Sai colocó al rubio sobre su espalda, Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke y él la abrazo por los hombros para prepararse a ir a una gran velocidad

Después de un viaje entre brincos y corridas llegaron a la casa de los Hyuga, se adentro hasta la sala para dejar a Naruto recostado en el sillón. Sasuke estaba mareado por la velocidad, no se acostumbraba a eso, Hinata se retiro al piso de arriba para buscar a su hermano

-Estarás bien cabeza de chorlito, ya verás-Sai le sonrió a Naruto de forma sincera, el rubio intento corresponder aunque hizo un gesto de dolor por la punzada que había sentido en su costado

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Neji bajo de las escaleras siendo seguido por Hinata

-Hiyoshi-fue la respuesta del pelinegro, Neji apretó sus puños entendiendo la situación

-Hinata tráeme el frasco morado que está en la estantería alta de la cocina-ella asintió desapareciendo del lugar-¿Intentó hacerlo su almuerzo?-el ojiperla comenzó a examinar con sumo cuidado a Naruto quien sentía que iba a morir debido al dolor que sentía

-No, él….se interpuso en un ataque de Hiyoshi hacia Hina-chan-Neji dejo de examinar al rubio para mirar sorprendido a Sai. Después volvió a mirar a Naruto, eso se le hacía imposible, un humano intentando defender a un vampiro, sabiendo que en realidad no podría hacer nada y él…aquel rubio que tenía en frente se había arriesgado para proteger a su hermana

-Aquí tienes Neji-nii-san-Hinata le paso aquel frasco morado con un liquido ámbar

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Sasuke había hablado por primera vez desde que ingresaron a la casa de los Hyuga

-Cinco costillas rotas, sin ningún daño interno-Neji abrió el frasco y lo puso en los labios de Naruto-Tienes que tomar un trago de esto, al principio te dolerá como si te estuvieron rompiendo las costillas faltantes pero en realidad se están reparando las que están rotas-Namikaze asintió levemente, tomo el trago que le indico Neji. Al principio no hubo reacción, pasados aproximadamente dos minutos Naruto se comenzó a retorcer en el sillón, a quejarse debido al dolor, comenzaron a correr lagrimas por sus ojos debido a lo que estaba sintiendo

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!-la pequeña Hyuga corrió a su lado para tomar de su mano, Naruto ejerció demasiada fuerza en el agarre, sin embargo para ella la fuerza que hizo él no era nada en comparación con la de un vampiro. La pelinegra había comenzado a llorar por verlo de esa manera, Neji se percató de la preocupación de su hermana, sabía que ella podía apreciar a los humanos y simpatizar con ellos pero algo que notaba con aquel rubio se le hacía especial, un sentimiento distinto

-¿Dónde está Saku-chan?-el castaño notó la ausencia de la Haruno tensando a los presentes

-Peleamos no solo con Hiyoshi sino también con Aizawa y con…Sasori-Neji abrió sus ojos de par en par para después apretar sus puños hasta volverlos blancos debido a la fuerza ejercida. Sasuke no entendía porque siempre todos tenían esa reacción al nombrar al pelirrojo, él le había atemorizado pero algo en la reacción de todos llamaba su atención, haciendo que naciera aquella curiosidad por saber de él

-Ella se fue después de mandarlos conmigo-el ojiplata adivino las acciones de la chica. La conocía demasiado bien para saber su comportamiento, Sai solo logro asentir mirando a Naruto quien había parado de retorcerse, al parecer el dolor había pasado-Iré a buscarla

-Nii-san-al llamado de Hinata el castaño freno su acción para voltear a verla-Seria mejor que dejemos a Sak-chan sola, es lo que ella quiere por el momento, después te explicaremos bien-el primogénito de los Hyuga estaba inquieto por Sakura aun así acepto la petición de su hermana

-Naruto… ¿Él estará bien?

-Sí, ahora solo necesita descansar-Neji desapareció para ir hacia la cocina

-¿Quién son los que nos atacaron?

-Viejos amigos-Sai se sentó en otro sillón quedando frente a ellos. Sasuke enarco una ceja sin entender de todo la situación, el celular del Uchiha comenzó a sonar, se separó un poco de ellos para contestar

-¿Bueno?

-_¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde están?-_era Ino quien estaba llamándolo-_Ya le llame al baka de Naruto y no me contesta_

_-_Tuvimos que acompañar a Hinata a su casa por unas cosas por eso nos salimos con prisa

-_Está bien-_suspiró molesta desde el otro lado de la línea-_Los veré después_

-Sí, nos vemos-sin más colgó el teléfono para después sentarse al lado de Sai

-¿Quién era Sasuke-kun?-Hinata mióo al azabache, ella aun sostenía la mano de Naruto

-Era Ino-Sai centro su atención en Sasuke después de escuchar nombrar a la rubia-Quería saber donde estábamos

-D-Debe…estar…preocupada…

-Naruto-kun-todos miraron al rubio quien había hablado con dificultad, vio la mano de Hinata sosteniendo la suya cosa que causo un leve sonrojo-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Agotado-le sonrió débilmente, no quería preocuparla, no la quería ver mal

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te interpusiste? Sabias que él te haría trizas ¡Te pudo haber matado!-Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Naruto con su mano libre comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas de ella

-Porque…no…soportaría…que…te….hubieran….lastimado…Hinata-chan…no…me…lo…perdonaría-él sonrió, sorprendió a todos incluso a Sasuke quien no pensó que dijera cosas como esas a la pelinegra, siendo tan honesto y exponiendo parte de su sentir a ella. Neji quien había ingresado a la sala también se encontraba en shock por las palabras de aquel joven, Hinata se sonrojo levemente para después sonreírle cálidamente

-Gracias-acaricio su mejilla con ternura haciendo que él se sonrojara-Pero para la otra que quieras hacer algo así ten más cuidado-Naruto correspondió su sonrisa. Fue cuando Neji lo entendió, entre ellos había una conexión, una que no le había visto a su hermana con nadie. Sus sentidos se alertaron al igual que los de Hinata y Sai quienes miraron hacia el patio

-Yo iré a checar, ustedes quédense-el castaño salió hacia su patio examinando el lugar, al mirar hacia su derecha fue que lo vio-Kakashi

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-Kakashi tenía los ojos rojos y una mirada penetrante y fría, algo andaba mal

* * *

Sakura estaba en aquel lugar donde Naruto los había llevado, aquel lugar donde fueron descubiertas Hinata y ella. Sus puños estaban ensangrentados por los golpes que había dado a las rocas, estaba molesta, frustrada, quería descargar todo eso en cada golpe que daba

-¿Sacando todo el coraje contenido Sakura-chan?-ella dejo de golpear las rocas manteniendo sus sentidos alerta

-Quizás Yoshiro-san-Sakura se giro para encarar al peliblanco que la examinaba de pies a cabeza

-Sabes la razón por la que eh venido

-Si has venido personalmente quiere decir que el consejo quiere verme

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas, ahora la pregunta seria-Yoshiro sonrió falsamente hacia Sakura-¿Vendrás por las buenas o por las malas?

-Como probablemente me den un gran discurso sobre lo que creo saber-ella le sonrió de manera burlona-Sera por las malas

-Temía que dijeras eso-la sonrisa del peliblanco desapareció cambiando sus ojos color miel por unos rojos color carmín, su mirada fría fulminó a la pelirrosa. Estaba dispuesto a atacarla y Sakura a cubrirse pero antes de cualquier movimiento un hombre con cabello rosado-grisáceo se interpuso en medio de los dos

-¡Padre!-la pequeña Haruno se sorprendió al ver a Kizashi Haruno frente a ella

-No me deshonres mas Sakura y acompáñanos amablemente-ella apretó sus puños asintiendo. Yoshiro se paro recto desde su lugar para sonreír hacia los Haruno

-Acompáñenme-comenzaron la marcha hacia aquella casa antigua, después de unas horas llegaron a su destino, en cuanto se adentraron siguieron el mismo camino para llegar a donde estaban aquellos vampiros de la vez pasada.

-Un gusto que estés aquí Sakura-chan- Hideaki aquel rubio que estaba sentado en el trono de en medio miraba a la pelirrosa y a su padre con una sonrisa-Como sabrás has sido convocada para tratar unos asuntos importantes

-Al grano Hideaki-san-Sakura vio desafiante al rubio, a lo que los otros vampiros la miraron ofendidos

-Sakura-el tono de voz autoritario de su padre la dejo callada y mirando hacia el piso

-Veo que sigues teniendo ese carácter que te caracterizaba de pequeña-Hideaki sonrió complacido hacia ella, quien no lo miraba para no decir algo imprudente-Volviendo a lo importante, fuiste mandada a llamar porque fuiste acusada de atacar a uno de los nuestros, pasa por favor-por la puerta entro un pelinegro que miraba con arrogancia a la pelirrosa

-Maldita alimaña cobarde-Sakura susurró entre dientes para que nadie la pudiera escuchar

-Hoy Hiyoshi Aisaka nos ha comentado acerca que estuviste a punto de matarlo por haber defendido a unos humanos-el peligris quien respondía por el nombre de Taro fue quien habló hacia Sakura

-Aquellos humanos son compañeros míos-Sakura se atrevió a mirar al vampiro que le hablaba, tenía que ser prudente si no quería un castigo

-¿Son algo para ti aquellos humanos?-el pelirrojo llamado Daichi fue quien cuestiono a la ojijade

-….-si Sakura decía que era por Hinata metería en problemas a su amiga y eso no se lo permitiría, sin embargo si decía que le importaban le harían un interrogatorio del cual quería librarse

-No has contestado la pregunta Sakura Haruno-el castaño llamado Akira la analizaba en espera de su respuesta

-Como eh dicho son compañeros míos, así que no podía dejar que se les hiciera algo, se supone se me ha inculcado desde niña mantener las relaciones entre humanos y vampiros para protección de nuestro secreto-Sakura habló diplomáticamente sorprendido a todos en la habitación, había dado una respuesta acertada

-Falta un detalle-el pelinegro de cabello largo sonrió hacia ella, aquel llamado Nori-Eso quiere decir ¿qué has convertido a esos humanos en guardianes de tu secreto?-Sakura se petrifico, no imaginaba que le preguntarían eso, paso saliva con dificultad mirándolos de manera serena

-Exacto, aquellos humanos son guardines de mi secreto

-Siendo así-Hideaki habló llamando la atención de todos-Los humanos serán puestos a prueba para ver si su palabra es digna de confianza, de fallar esta prueba se someterá a lo que ya se sabe que pasa en estas situaciones ¿estás de acuerdo Sakura-chan?-la pelirrosa se tenso mirando al piso haciendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza-Siendo así, la sesión a terminado pueden retirarse-ambos Haruno se despidieron para después salir de aquel cuarto, fueron a casa en silencio total. Una vez ahí, entraron a la sala donde Mebuki los esperaba preocupada

-Sakura, por amor al cielo, estaba tan preocupada-Mebuki se iba a acercar a su hija para abrazarla pero fue interceptada por Kizashi que se colocó en medio de las dos cosa que sorprendió a su esposa. Cuando iba a preguntar por aquel comportamiento fue sorprendida por la cachetada que él le dio a Sakura haciendo que cayera al suelo-¡Kizashi!

-Eres una deshonra Sakura ¡Involucrarte de esta manera con humanos! ¡Confiarles tu secreto! ¡Traicionar a los tuyos!-Sakura miraba seria su padre, por el golpe dado había comenzado a sangrar del labio-Tu más que nadie sabes perfectamente la escoria que son, traidores, cobardes, alimañas rastreras que temen por las cosas más absurdas

-Kizashi basta-Mebuki intentaba calmar a su marido quien observó con frialdad a su esposa

-No la defiendas mujer, apenas está comenzando con esta tarea que es sumamente importante para nuestra familia y Sakura fue acusada de atacar a los nuestros, es una desilusión para mí

-No volverá a pasar padre-Sakura se levantó del piso haciendo una reverencia pronunciada hacia Kizashi-Lo prometo, no te deshonraré

-Confiare en ti Sakura, puedes ir a tu cuarto-la pelirrosa hizo un asentimiento para ir hacia su cuarto

* * *

Estaban en el salón los tres jóvenes esperando por la entrada de la pelirrosa, después de que Kakashi llegara a la casa de los Hyuga a informar que Sakura estaba siendo buscada por el consejo se habían repartido para buscarla sin tener noticias de ella, Kakashi había visto a Mebuki quien no sabía nada de su hija. Todos se encontraban preocupados por el estado de la Haruno.

-¿No tuviste ninguna noticia de Sakura-chan?-Naruto miraba preocupado a Hinata quien a cada rato volteaba a mirar a la puerta del salón. El rubio había tenido una gran recuperación gracias a aquel líquido ámbar que le había dado Neji

-No, Kakashi tampoco supo nada

-¿Crees que Sakura esté en problemas?-después de Hinata, Sasuke era quien más ansioso estaba

-Holgazanes comencemos con la clase-Anko entro pasando lista, los tres no estaban atentos a la clase pensaban solo en Sakura. La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar a una pelirrosa-Ve a tu lugar Haruno aunque no debería dejarte entrar-ella asintió hacia su maestra, tanto los dos pelinegros como el rubio se pusieron felices al verla pero esa felicidad les duro poco al notar la cicatriz que tenía en el labio

-Disculpa Anko-Kakashi se asomó al salón para buscar a su ahijada, suspiró aliviado al verla pero frunció el ceño al notar aquella cicatriz-Me permites a Sakura

-Kakashi se que la quieres ver pero acaba de llegar al salón ¿no podrías esperar unas dos horas?

-Anko-sensei tiene razón-todos observaron a la pelirrosa quien miraba hacia el pizarrón con indiferencia-Si quiere tratar algo conmigo Kakashi-sensei que sea al finalizar la clase-la clase entera se sorprendió por el tono de indiferencia de Sakura a Kakashi mas a quienes sabían qué relación tenían esos dos

-Ya escuchaste, tendrás que esperarla-Kakashi aun no salía del shock, cuando logro hacerlo asintió y salió del salón. Las clases pasaron con normalidad cuando fue la hora del receso Sakura se paró de su lugar para encaminarse a la salida sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-Sak-chan-cuando Hinata nombro a Sakura ella se paro en la puerta, apretó la perilla con frustración y siguió su camino ignorando a la pelinegra, quien se puso triste al verle esa reacción en su amiga

-Es nuestra culpa-Naruto miró hacia el piso-Sakura-chan esta así por nosotros

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, ella estará bien-más que convencer al rubio Hinata se intentaba convencer a ella misma

* * *

-Es raro verte sola-Sakura estaba mirando el cielo dando la espalda hacia la entrada del techo de la escuela. No se giro para mirar a quien le hablaba-Ayer todos estaban preocupados por ti y veo que no estás con tus amigos ¿Cómo es eso?

-No te interesa, lárgate-Kakashi se esperaba una reacción así de su sobrina en cuanto le había hablado así en la mañana

-Sakura ¿Qué paso?

-Deberías de saberlo, si se corrió el rumor que el consejo me buscaba deberías de saber por qué razón fue-encaró a Kakashi con una mirada gélida

-No, no lo sé ¿ellos te hicieron esa herida?-Sakura rió burlonamente sorprendiendo a su padrino

-¿Esto?-se señalo su labio para después sonreír en burla-Me lo hizo mi padre-Kakashi abrió sus ojos como platos por lo que le decía-Lo he deshonrado, me merecía más que esto

-Sakura ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

-Fui acusada de atacar a los míos, esa maldita alimaña corrió al consejo diciendo eso

-Pero no fue así-el peliplata apretó con furia sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños-Sai me explicó todo lo que paso, ellos fueron quienes atacaron ¿Por qué no les dijiste eso?

-¿Y crees que me creerían?-Sakura lo miró con burla marcada en cada parte de su rostro-¿Yo que tengo un expediente limpio con ellos?

-Debiste pedir apoyo de Sai o de Hinata

-No los involucraría en estos problemas, yo debo manejarlos sola sin necesidad que ellos se vean involucrados

-Sakura-Kakashi se acercó a ella, cosa que la pelirrosa retrocedió

-No necesito consuelo Kakashi, me lo tengo merecido por meterme con humanos

-Eso no es así y lo sabes

-Lo que tu digas-Sakura de nuevo le dio la espalda haciendo sentirse mal a su padrino

-Perdona por no cumplir mi promesa

-¿De qué hablas?-ella aun le daba la espalda a su padrino, él solo suspiró con tristeza

-El protegerte de cualquier cosa-cuando Sakura miró hacia atrás Kakashi ya no se encontraba con ella

* * *

-¡Sak-chan!-la pelirrosa había salido del salón sin esperar a Hinata ni a los chicos por lo que ahora la perseguían. Siguió ignorándolos hasta que se vio interceptada por un pelinegro que se encontraba delante de ella

-Saku-chan temo que no te dejare avanzar-Sai le sonrió haciendo que ella bufara

-Sakura-chan-los tres le dieron alcance, ella se cruzo de brazos dispuesta a ignorarlos

-Sak-chan ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Hinata tomo del brazo a su amiga para que ella la viera pero la pelirrosa apartó con brusquedad su brazo rompiendo el contacto. Los chicos se sorprendieron, jamás Sakura había tratado así a Hinata, la pelinegra vio hacia el piso triste

-Me odias ¿no es así?-Hinata no levantaba su cara haciendo el esfuerzo por retener las lagrimas-Todo es mi culpa

-Deja de auto compadecerte Hinata-Sakura miró a la pelinegra de manera fría sorprendiéndolos aun mas, Hinata no aguanto más y las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, todo lo que dice y hace Saku-chan es mentira-Sakura lacero a Sai quien le sonrió burlón-Supe porque te mando a llamar el consejo, tus respuestas, así que por conclusión la razón de tu comportamiento

-Tsk

-Sak-chan-la ojiperla la abrazo con temor al rechazo cosa que no paso. La Haruno suspiró derrotada, ella jamás podría ser mala con Hinata por más que quisiera para protegerla

-Perdona-Hinata sonrió negando para mirarla a los ojos

-Quiero que me digas todo

-Nos digas-los tres vampiros miraron al azabache quien miraba serio a Sakura

-Como son fastidiosos a veces

-¡Haruno! ¡Namikaze! ¡Uchiha! ¡Hyuga!-una chica de cabello corto azulado corrió hacia ellos-La maestra Anko me ha mandado a decirles que hoy es su día de quedarse a hacer las labores del salón, así que tienen que ir a pintar las paredes

-¡¿Qué?!-los cuatro chicos se quejaron a lo que la peliazul se encogió de hombros

-Y que si no van les bajara puntos, nos vemos después-la chica desapareció dejando a unos jóvenes frustrados

-Vamos no creo sea tan malo-Sai se quedo callado al ver como lo miraban los cuatro jóvenes

-Ahora por eso-Sakura lo miró de manera lúgubre poniendo nervioso al pelinegro-Tu nos ayudaras-Sai no chisto, siguió a los chicos a su salón para que comenzaran a pintar

-Sai-kun se que tu pintas cosas hermosas, perdónanos por involucrarte-Hinata le hizo una leve reverencia haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara enternecido

-No importa Hina-chan será un gusto ayudarlos

-Nos dividiremos el trabajo, Sai pintara esta parte ya que es poco y nos está ayudando de buena manera-Naruto señalo una pared no tan grande-Sakura-chan y el teme pintaran esta parte-el lado opuesto al de Sai que era un lugar más grande-Hinata-chan y yo este lugar-sonrió señalando a su derecha, la pelinegra se sonrojo levemente por estar con Naruto. Sakura lo vio molesta para después cruzarse de brazos

-¿Por qué con Uchiha? Pido a Hina-chan

-Ni modos Saku-chan te dormiste, suerte para la próxima-Sai le sonrió con burla ocasionando que Sakura le aventara lo primero que tenia a la mano, Sai lo atrapo sin ningún esfuerzo-Por cierto cuando salgamos les explicare la situación de Saku-chan ya que conociéndola ella no lo hará

-Idiota-Sakura se cruzó de brazos para darle la espalda y comenzar a pintar. Todos comenzaron con su labor, Naruto y Hinata hablaban animadamente, sonreían y se hacían bromas bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro que analizaba el comportamiento de esos dos. Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura no se hablaban cada quien por su lado

-Haruno pásame la pintura

-Ven por ella Uchiha-Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo, Sakura estaba tan normal como la recordaba. Se acercó a ella dispuesto a hacerle una broma, tomo pintura con su brocha para pintarla por todo su costado-¿Qué te pasa?-la pelirrosa miró furiosa al azabache que comenzó a reírse de ella

-Para que para la otra Haruno seas más amable con tus compañeros-Sakura sonrió con malicia, sumergió su brocha en la pintura y la paso por toda la cara de Sasuke quien estaba desprevenido por la risa

-Sí, eso es ser amable, te ves bien de blanco-el Uchiha se limpio los ojos para mirarla encolerizado

-No te libras de esta-comenzaron una guerra de brochas pintándose el uno al otro por donde podían. Naruto, Hinata y Sai los miraron entretenidos, les causaba gracia verlos todos pintados

-¡En guardia!-Sakura apunto a Sasuke con su brocha divirtiéndolo. Cuando menos lo espero pinto su frente

-Esto no es una pelea limpia Haruno-ella le sonrió de manera sincera, comenzó a reír de Sasuke como nunca antes lo había hecho, se veía feliz, eso descoloco a Sasuke quien quedo hipnotizado por la sonrisa de ella. Los otros no daban crédito a lo que veían, como Sakura reía y sonreía a Sasuke de manera sincera. Estaban ambos concentrados, Sakura sonriendo a Sasuke y el hipnotizado por ella que no notaron cuando alguien abrió la puerta de manera brusca empujando al azabache hacia delante

-¡Naruto! Vine a verte, me dijeron que estabas aquí-Ino miró dentro del salón para toparse con tres pares de ojos que estaban abiertos de par en par, al ella mirar en la dirección donde ellos veían con shock, también quedo sorprendida. Sasuke había caído encima de Sakura pero no era esa razón lo que los sorprendía si no era el hecho de que aquella caída había hecho que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se hubieran dando un beso en los labios….

* * *

Contestando a los reviews:

**liseth tkm: **No sabes como me emociono tu review, senti tu emocion hay algunas cosas que no te puedo cotestar hasta despues porque si no se quita la magia de la historia XD y Sakura es asi porque le cuesta entender para ella todos los humanos son iguales no hay diferencia uno de otro, bueno solo uno que ya a quedado demostrado por eso es como es hay una razon pero eso sera mas adelante lo prometo, esperare por tu comentario de este capitulo

**silvia**golpeamos a Sasori? jajajaja y a Sakura tambien? y lo corto en la parte interesante porque soy mala (? jajaja ntc Sil, pero hay que dejarle en lo emocionante XD espero te guste este capitulo sigo siendo mala XD

**anonimo: **bueno no pusieron un nombre pero aqui contesto XD a Itachi no lo atacan por una razon que aun falta jajaja Naruto si esta enamorado, Sasuke acepto que le gusta Sakura, ahora faltan nuestros vampiros para saber que pasa por sus mentes, gracias por dejar tu comentario esperare por el

Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo, a pasado lo esperado el primer beso de nuestros protagonistas ahora el problema esta en como lo tomaran. ¿cuales seran sus reacciones? ¿a quien le prometio eso Kakashi? ¿Porque Sakura odia a los humanos? esto y mas próximamente XD.Y sin mas espero por sus reviews para saber su opinion. Y como siempre va dedicado a mi hermana Roosse :3

**Próximo**** capitulo:**

-Ya entiendo ¿todos los vampiros odian a los humanos?-Naruto se encontraba muy curioso con todo el asunto divirtiendo a Sai y a Hinata

**-**No es odio Naruto-kun, la gran mayoría de nuestra raza los creen seres inferiores

-Pero Hinata-chan no nos odia y no es tan cerrada con los humanos como Sakura-chan

-Eso es porque ella y yo vemos de distinta manera lo que paso

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata?

-No creo que sea bueno que se los diga

-Deben saberlo...

* * *

-¿Por qué tan sola?

-¿Qué quieres Sasori?

-Supe lo que paso ayer

-Por la alimaña que tienes por amigo ese maldito cobarde

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste?

-No iba a arriesgar a Hina-chan, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, ni a ella ni a ninguno de mis amigos...

* * *

-Jóvenes tomen sus lugares

-Tenemos un nuevo alumno fue transferido hace poco, pasa por favor...

* * *

Hasta aqui los adelantos soy mala XD nos leemos pronto =D


	9. Capitulo 8

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

-¡Quítate estúpido!-Sakura lo apartó de manera brusca tirándolo a un lado, se paro del piso como resorte para mirar con odio a Ino-Tu...Tu... ¡Cerda!

-Perdón...yo... ¿cerda? tu frente de marquesina-Ino la apunto molesta por cómo le había dicho, Sakura la miró encolerizada. Sasuke apenas se había sentado en el piso mirando a la pelirrosa desde donde estaba

-Me largo-Sakura les dio la espalda para salir del salón empujando a Ino en el paso

-Sak-chan-Hinata corrió detrás de ellos, aun los chicos no reaccionaban, cuando salieron del trance lo primero que Naruto hizo fue ver a Sasuke

-¿Teme?-Naruto se acercó a su amigo quien aún seguía en shock. Él rubio lo zarandeo levemente para que reaccionara, el azabache salió de su ensoñación para empujar a Naruto y comenzar a correr afuera del salón-¡Sasuke!

-Debe haber ido a buscar a Sakura, no la encontrara, por lo menos no a pie-Sai se colocó junto a los rubios quienes lo voltearon a ver-Sera mejor que salgamos

El pelinegro llego fuera del salón para comenzar a buscar a Sakura quien no se encontraba por ningún lado, salió hacia las calles para echar un vistazo pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado

-No la encontraras, ella se fue-miró a su derecha para notar a una pelinegra que miraba hacia el cielo con un semblante triste

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, ella quiere estar sola

-¡Chicas!-aparecieron los dos rubios y el pelinegro a una distancia corta de ellos-Sakura-chan-

-No está-Hinata paso al lado de Sai para tomar su mochila-Tenemos que hablar

-Lo sé-Sai los observó pero con Ino ahí no era conveniente

-Cierto Naru-chan, mi mamá me dijo que te espera a ti y a mis tíos para cenar, no faltes-Ino le sonrió al rubio quien asintió-Es todo, nos vemos al rato. Adiós chicos-desapareció del lugar dejando en un silencio incomodo a los demás

-¿Y qué tal besa Saku-chan?-Sai se llevo una mirada envenenada de parte de Sasuke y un golpe a su costado por Hinata-Era broma, quería calmar el ambiente-suspiró cansado para después mirar a sus lados-Sera mejor ir a mi casa, ahí les contare todo no es prudente estar aquí-asintieron comenzando a seguir al pelinegro en total silencio. Una vez llegaron a su destino entraron a su casa para ir al cuarto de Sai-Aquí estaremos más seguros

-Tu casa y tu cuarto son enormes-Naruto miraba a todos lados con una gran sonrisa

-Quiero que nos expliques todo, ahora-Sasuke cortó la felicidad de Naruto para hacer que se concentrara a lo que iban

-Pongan atención porque solo lo diré una vez-Sai comenzó a relatarles todo lo acontecido, la razón por la que Sakura fue llamada, sus respuestas, la decisión del consejo-Es todo lo que sé, pero por esa razón Saku-chan a estado actuando así

-¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?-Hinata observaba a su amigo con clara duda

-Es la ventaja de que mi padre se lleve muy bien con Tanaka Nori-san, él estaba preocupado por Saku-chan por lo cual me lo conto-la ojiperla sonrió tranquila aunque tenía miles de ideas en la mente

-Pero lo que paso-los tres pelinegros miraron al rubio quien había apretado sus puños con coraje-Fue para defender a Hinata-chan, no a mí, ni a Sasuke

-Pero si ella decía eso preguntarían porque Hina-chan se vio involucrada-Naruto vio atento a Sai, Hyuga adivinó la razón por la cual Sakura no lo hizo-Lo que supondría que la que te defendió fue ella metiendo a Hina-chan en problemas, eso es lo que quiere evitar Saku-chan

-Entiendo-Sasuke observó a Sai pensando en cómo preguntaría la duda que mantenía

-¿A qué prueba seremos sometidos?-Sai suspiró, había esperado por esa pregunta

-Ellos los evaluaran o verán el modo para ver si son dignos de confianza

-Aun no entiendo algo-todos miraron a Naruto que se rascaba la barbilla pensativo-¿Quien los lleva a ustedes?

-El consejo de vampiros antiguos-tanto Sasuke como Naruto aun se veían confundidos causando diversión en Sai-Los que son en su totalidad vampiro

-¿Tu no lo eres?-Naruto se veía aun mas confundido, Sai comenzó a reír levemente para después mirar a Hinata

-¿No les explicaron?-Hinata asintió y se encogió de hombros-Entonces ya les dijeron, no todos los de nuestra especie tienen al cien por ciento sangre vampírica, tienen un poco de mezcla con la humana-Naruto hizo una gran O con la boca, Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos recordando lo que les había dicho Sakura-Los del consejo su sangre nunca se mezclo, son los que llevan más tiempo vivos por siglos. Por lo mismo son quienes nos llevan a nosotros

-Ya entiendo ¿todos los vampiros odian a los humanos?-Naruto se encontraba muy curioso con todo el asunto divirtiendo a Sai y a Hinata

-No es odio Naruto-kun, la gran mayoría de nuestra raza los creen seres inferiores-Sasuke arqueo una ceja comenzando a fruncir el ceño-No todos claro pero la gran mayoría lo ve así, aunque hay algunos como Sakura que en verdad los odia-Sasuke y Naruto se tensaron por el hecho de escuchar eso siempre, Sakura los odiaba

-Pero Hinata-chan no nos odia y no es tan cerrada con los humanos como Sakura-chan-Hinata lo miró con algo de tristeza extrañando al Uchiha y Namikaze

-Eso es porque ella y yo vemos de distinta manera lo que paso

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata?-la curiosidad de ambos se despertó, querían saber porque Sakura odiaba tanto a su especie

-No creo que sea bueno que se los diga-la pequeña Hyuga bajo la vista hacia el piso indecisa

-Deben saberlo-los tres miraron a Sai quien no les prestaba atención parecía ver hacia un lugar lejano, uno que no estaba en esa habitación-Tienen que entender la razón de las cosas, mas ahora que han sido señalados como guardianes del secreto de Saku-chan. Deben saber a lo que enfrentan-Hinata suspiró con derrota armándose de valor para mirarlos a los ojos

-Esto se remonta a tiempo atrás-la pelinegra dejo de verlos para mirar hacia el techo. Comenzó a recordar cada suceso en cuanto cerro sus ojos

POV Hinata

Flashback

_Siempre desde niños estuvimos todos juntos como una gran familia Neji-nii-san, Sai-kun, Sak-chan, un chico llamado Kiba-kun y por ultimo Lee-kun. _

-_¡Sak-chan cuidado!-teníamos siete años en esa entonces, Sak-chan se encontraba brincando unas rocas para enseñarme que era muy hábil_

_-Estaré bien Hina-chan, soy una Haruno después de todo-comenzó a dar los brincos pero en el ultimo no calculo bien perdiendo el equilibrio-¡Hay no!-Sak-chan se iba a caer sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo antes de tocar el suelo alguien la atrapo. Abrí mis ojos y Sak-chan era sostenida por un niño de nuestra edad con cejas muy gruesas, ojos grandes negros y redondos, cabello corto_

_-La fuerza de la juventud corre por tus venas, pero debes ser más precavida-deposito a Sak-chan en el suelo con sumo cuidado, ella se alejo de él y yo corrí a su lado para observar más a aquel niño_

_-¿Q-Quien eres?-Sak-chan y yo estábamos nerviosas, si era un humano estaríamos en problemas. Habíamos sido imprudentes en mostrar nuestras habilidades_

_-Me llamo Rock Lee pero pueden decirme solo Lee-nos guiño un ojo mostrando su pulgar en alto, nos resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca, aquel chico era extraño_

_-Aquí estas Lee_

_-Neji-nii-san-mire a mi hermano que llego de un salto junto a Lee-kun_

_-¿Ella es tu hermanita?-Lee me señalo y luego sonrió de manera cálida-Es muy tierna-me despeino mi cabello corto en esa entonces_

_-No toques a Hina-chan-Sak-chan se coloco delante de mí mirando desafiante a Lee-kun sorprendiendo a ambos chicos_

_-¿Ella es tu mejor amiga cierto?-Sak-chan le asintió a Lee-kun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Me emociona que la defiendas, uno siempre debe defender a sus seres queridos-también despeino a Sak-chan con ternura_

Fin flashback

POV normal

-Después de eso estuvimos todos juntos, Lee-kun al principio llego a estar enamorado de Sak-chan pero con el tiempo eso se convirtió en una hermosa amistad-Hinata sonreía al techo con nostalgia recordado esos tiempos-Se volvió como el hermano de Sak-chan, siempre la seguía y la cuidaba. Tiempo después Lee-kun fue mandado a una escuela de humanos distinta a la mía y de Sak-chan, normalmente siempre nos manteníamos juntos en las mismas escuelas pero se decidió que él fuera a otra, se llevo mucho con algunos humanos todo iba bien hasta que se vio descubierto-Sai guardaba silencio había cerrado los ojos al recordar como lo hacía Hinata-Como les explique la primera regla es que ningún humano sepa de nuestra existencia y si lo llegan a saber es porque son de confianza y no nos traicionaran-Hinata miró hacia Sasuke y Naruto quienes estaban atentos a su relato-Porque si lo llegasen a hacer se paga con la muerte

-¿C-Como?-ambos humanos se estremecieron por lo dicho, ella había omitido esa parte cuando les hablo acerca de saber su secreto-¿P-Porque no lo h-habías dicho Hinata-chan?

-La idea de Sak-chan había sido que nadie aparte de nosotras y Sai supieran que ustedes eran guardianes de nuestro secreto para no ponerlos en peligro

-Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperamos, cuando Hiyoshi acusó a Saku-chan de haber atacado a los suyos y fue por defender a unos humanos automáticamente fueron señalados como guardianes del secreto-tanto el azabache como el rubio estaban encolerizados hacia aquel estúpido que había ido a llorarle a aquel consejo de vampiros, ya que ahora Sakura estaba en problemas

-Hinata-Sasuke poso su mirada en la pelinegra para llamar su atención-Prosigue con la historia-el Uchiha quería enterarse del verdadero motivo por el cual los odiaba

-Está bien-Hinata volvió a mirar al techo retomando el rumbo de sus recuerdos-Lee-kun, las personas que lo descubrieron eran sus amigos-tanto Sai como Hinata apretaron sus puños, gesto que se les hizo raro a sus oyentes-Pero al poco tiempo lo traicionaron, excepto su mejor amigo humano. Se ordeno la ejecución de los humanos, Lee-kun a pesar de la traición abogo por ellos y desafío al consejo. Sasori-kun acuso a Lee-kun de traición al revelarse-los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga se comenzaron a nublar debido a las lagrimas que intentaba retener-Los miembros del consejo ordenaron matarlo a él junto a los humanos

-¿C-Como?-Sasuke y Naruto entraron en shock por lo último que ella dijo, no pudo retener mas las lagrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas

-Sasori-kun mato a sus amigos frente a Lee-kun y uno de los miembros del consejo llamado Hayashi Akira-san término con la vida de Lee-kun frente a todos nosotros-los ojos de Sai se tiñeron de carmín debido al enojo que sintió por el amargo recuerdo-Aunque nosotros lo intentamos impedir no logramos nada, aun éramos jóvenes y no teníamos ninguna fuerza

-¿Cuántos años tenían?-Sasuke no se imaginaba a esa edad sufriendo algo tan cruel como lo que les relataba

-Quince años, Sak-chan fue quien más peleo para zafarse del agarre de su padre y otro miembro del consejo, los maldijo e intento pelear contra ellos para evitarlo pero fue inútil-la ojiperla comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas con el torso de su mano- Eso marcó a Sak-chan, no solo perdió a quien era como su hermano, sino también a la persona a quien le entrego su corazón-Sasuke miró atento a Hinata. _¿Sakura había estado enamorada de Lee?_ Esos eran los pensamientos del Uchiha- Aquel día en que Sasori tomo esas decisiones-tanto Sasuke como Naruto abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, esperaban que de quien se había enamorado era de Lee no de Sasori-Por eso Sak-chan es como es, no confía en los humanos y no quiere relacionarse con ellos. Los culpa por la muerte de Lee-kun, aunque Sak-chan tenga que convivir con ellos, los odia-Hinata los observó con tristeza en sus ojos perla-Por mi parte, no los odio sino que es saber a quién confías tan preciado secreto y saber que lo defenderá hasta la muerte, confió en ustedes para eso

-Saku-chan-Sai hablo mirando a los dos chicos de manera seria, sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo al negro que poseía-Desde aquel día cambio jurándose que nadie a quien ella apreciara volvería a ser lastimado

-Por eso es tan sobreprotectora con Hinata-chan-la nombrada asintió con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

-Conmigo y cualquiera de nosotros-tomo la mano de Sai quien le dio un ligero apretón-Su nombre es tabú, no podemos mencionar a Lee-kun porque causa un efecto violento en Sak-chan

-Aquella vez que lo mencionaste por eso Sakura-chan reacciono de esa manera-Naruto recordó que la vez que Hinata había mencionado aun tal Lee-kun, ella había golpeado con su puño la pared y mirado encolerizada a su mejor amiga

-Así es-Hinata asintió, Sai la abrazo protectoramente, sabia el daño que les hacía a sus amigas recordar a Lee

* * *

POV Sakura

Después de aquel estúpido beso corrí lo más rápido que pude ¿por cobarde? No, había sido porque después de la sorpresa, mi corazón había comenzado a latir y me sentí nerviosa, sensaciones que hace años no sentía pero no era posible, solo era por la sangre del estúpido Uchiha era por eso la sensación, no por otra cosa. Me negaba a pensar que fuera por otro motivo

-¿Por qué tan sola?-me tense y aparte de donde me encontraba reconociendo al dueño de la voz-Sakura no huyas

-¿Qué quieres Sasori?-el pelirrojo salió de aquella oscuridad que lo cubría, lo mire desafiante no tenía ganas de lidiar con él en estos momentos

-Supe lo que paso ayer

-Por la alimaña que tienes por amigo, ese maldito cobarde conto su versión de las cosas, si alguien debía ser acusado de atacar a los suyos debió ser el

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste?-me vio sorprendido. Bufe molesta no era como si él no lo supiera

-No iba a arriesgar a Hina-chan, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, ni a ella ni a ninguno de mis amigos-afile mi mirada para demostrarle la determinación de mis palabras

-Te entiendo, Hiyoshi no me aviso de lo que iba a hacer y por eso-Sasori metió su mano en aquella oscuridad en la que hace poco había estado para sacar un cuerpo y tirarlo delante de mí. Aunque no lo demostré me quede pasmada-Le di una lección

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- Hiyoshi estaba inconsciente, con múltiples golpes en su cuerpo y sangre escurriéndose de las diferentes heridas. El trato que le había dado había sido brutal

-Le di unos cuantos golpes por meterse contigo-lo mire a los ojos para notar alguna mentira-No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, Sakura

-Tsk-me cruce de brazos-¿Crees que con esto regresare a corriendo hacia ti?

-Sé que no, ya no eres la misma Sakura que conocí

-Que observador-le hable sarcásticamente haciéndolo sonreír, cosa que me enfado

-Pero haré lo que esté en mis manos para que vuelvas conmigo

-No lo haré nunca-me pare recta para desafiarlo con la mirada-Después de lo que hiciste, que por tu culpa perdí a quien era tan importante para mi

-Se que cometí un error de gravedad, no sabes cómo me eh arrepentido de eso

-Piensas que creeré en ti de buenas a primeras-mis ojos se volvieron rojos por la cólera que comenzaba a correr por mi sangre-Estas muy equivocado Sasori

-Lo sé Sakura, pero daré todo de mi para tenerte a mi lado-se intentó acercar por lo cual retrocedí

-Sueña con eso-le di la espalda para comenzar a correr hacia mi casa

* * *

POV normal

Era otro día normal en la escuela en el cual la pelirrosa fue la primera en llegar al salón, se recostó en la banca escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, no había podido descansar debido a los miles de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza

-Se tu secreto Sakura Haruno-se sobresalto brincando de su lugar, observó con odio a quien la había asustado

-Juro que te mataría sin piedad si el lugar no estuviera lleno de tanta gente-Sakura se sentó de nuevo siendo seguida de Sasuke quien se sentó en el lugar de Hinata quedando frente a ella-¿Qué quieres un autógrafo? Me ves de una manera extraña

-Te veo como siempre lo he hecho-Sakura rodó los ojos para intentar volver a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, Sasuke paro su acción tomando de su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. La ojijade se puso sumamente nerviosa, sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar levemente

-¿Q-Que haces?-le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del salón-Estúpido Uchiha

-Espera Haruno-él corrió fuera del salón para perseguir a la pelirrosa bajo la atenta mirada de dos personas

-¿Viste eso?-una pelinegra veía de reojo a un rubio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-Si, Sakura-chan pateara el trasero del teme-ambos se sonrieron para ingresar a su salón

* * *

-Sakura

-¿Qué carajos quieres Uchiha?-ella se colocó frente a él, estaba molesta de que aquel humano no la dejara en paz

-Ayer después de-Sasuke analizó la reacción de la pelirrosa quien solo bufó-De aquel accidente saliste corriendo

-¡Claro! Fue un asco que mis labios tocaran los de un patético humano-Sakura lo miró de manera arrogante haciendo que a Sasuke le saliera ese tic en el ojo tan común ante la presencia de la ojijade

-Te demostrare quien es patético-se armo de valor para aprisionar el cuerpo de Sakura entre el suyo y la pared. Ella estaba acorralada, el azabache sonrió con superioridad

-Te recuerdo Uchiha, que yo no soy como las otras chicas con las que has intentado coquetear-los ojos jade de Sakura cambiaron a rojo sangre para hacer énfasis a lo que decía

-Tienes razón pero caerás rendida ante mí como todas ellas

-Maldito engreído-le sonrió burlonamente, colocó sus manos en el pecho del azabache para comenzar a pararse de puntas. Rozó sus labios con los de él logrando ponerlo nervioso-Ya quisieras tú que yo te besara-lo empujo lejos de ella para comenzar a caminar delante de él-En tus dulces sueños Uchiha-Sakura desapareció del lugar para dejar a Sasuke con el corazón latiendo como loco por ese acercamiento

-Maldigo estas estúpidas sensaciones que me hacen sentir así-comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en la escuela. Alguien a cierta distancia había visto todo el acercamiento de esos dos, llamando su atención y sonreír con burla

* * *

-Entonces vamos a mi casa-Naruto veía con suplica a Sakura y Hinata esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte

-¿Por qué debería ir a tu casa, Namikaze?-Sakura arqueo una ceja, ese comportamiento no le gustaba

-Les he hablado a mis padres de ustedes y las quieren conocer, por favor

-Qué les dijiste que éramos ¿tus amantes?-Sakura hablo directa haciendo sonrojar hasta las orejas al rubio y a la pelinegra. Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver el estado de esos dos, Naruto inhalo y exhalo aire para ver serio a la Haruno extrañándola por eso

-No, solo le dije que tengo una hermosa novia pelirrosa-los tres abrieron sus ojos en toda su totalidad debido a la sorpresa

-¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUE?!-tanto Sakura como Sasuke gritaron encolerizados a Naruto, ambos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos para que inmediatamente se dieran la espalda

-¿E-Es verdad eso Naruto-kun?-Sakura concentro su atención en su amiga ya que el tono de voz de ella había salido con suma tristeza

-N-No Hinata-chan, fue solo una broma para Sakura-chan-el rubio se puso delante de Hinata para mirarla con suplica

-Entiendo-la pequeña Hyuga de nuevo le sonrió alegre, Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que su mejor amiga se estaba enamorando de aquel estúpido rubio

-Debe ser una broma-vio de manera atemorizante a Hinata quien se tenso por la mirada que le daba

-¿S-Sak-chan?

-Hina-chan dime que necesito lentes y que eh visto mal

-Temo que no Saku-chan-todos giraron para ver a quien había aparecido frente a ellos, un castaño que venía acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos y ojos chocolate, una chica hermosa

-Neji-nii-san-Hinata corrió para abrazar a su hermano quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos-Hola Tenten-chan

-Hola Hinata-la castaña le sonrió cálidamente para después mirar a los otros-Sakura tiempo sin vernos

-Lo mismo digo Tenten-Sakura hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo para después sonreírle

-Ella es Tenten Shimura la novia de mi hermano-Sasuke y Naruto hicieron un cabeceo hacia ella-Ellos son Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha-señalo a cada uno para que Tenten les hiciera un cabeceo y sonreírles

-¿Y qué hacían?-Neji interrogo a su hermana quien le sonrió alegre

-Naruto-kun nos invito a su casa para que conozcamos a sus padres-el primogénito de los Hyuga observó interrogante al rubio, quien se puso sumamente nervioso al sentir la mirada del castaño en él

-¿No serán novios y por eso quiere que vayas?-veia de Hinata a Naruto quienes de nuevo se sonrojaron de toda la cara. Tanto como Sasuke como Tenten rieron levemente al ver sus reacciones, Neji solo confirmo lo que ya sabía, se habían empezado a enamorar. Vio de reojo a Sakura quien aun no daba crédito a lo que veía-¿Has visto que es cierto?

-Lo puedo creer de ese cabeza de chorlito-la pelirrosa señalo al rubio para después mirar a su amiga-Pero de Hina-chan

-Lo sé, es increíble, yo tampoco lo vi venir

-¡Podrían de dejar de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos presentes!-Naruto reclamo mirando serio a la pelirrosa y al castaño que lo miraron serios-Aunque no entiendo de que hablan-los chicos exceptuando a Hinata casi caen estilo anime

-De verdad Namikaze eres un caso perdido-Sakura se dio un golpe en la frente ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio

-Bien si irán a tu casa-Neji obtuvo la atención del rubio-Sera mejor que se vayan de una vez, no quiero a Hina-chan tan tarde

-Supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir, más ahora que eh notado como están las cosas-la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose derrotada

-Entonces vámonos-en el rostro de Naruto se pinto aquella sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba-Prometo que Hinata-chan llegara temprano a su casa, dattebayo

-Confió en ti-Neji le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata para después despeinarla un poco-Vayan con cuidado-ambos castaños se despidieron para ir al rumbo contrario. Comenzaron a encaminarse hacia casa del Namikaze, una vez llegaron se adentraron para ser recibidos por una mujer muy bella de cabello largo color rojo, sus ojos gris-violeta y facciones delicadas

-Buenas noches-la mujer les sonrió a los recién llegados-Sasu-chan que gusto verte

-¿Sasu-chan?-ambas miraron a Sasuke quien se sonrojo levemente, Sakura rió discretamente a lo que el azabache la lacero con la mirada

-Mamá ellas son Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno-señalo a cada una de las chicas quienes hicieron una leve reverencia-Ella es Kushina Uzumaki bueno ese es su apellido de soltera es Kushina Namikaze

-Es un gusto conocerlas Ttebane-Sakura y Hinata sonrieron a ver como la mama de Naruto tenía una palabra igual a su hijo que la caracterizaba

-Señora Namikaze usted es hermosa-sabían que Hinata adoraba el cabello rojo y en la mamá del Namikaze se le hacía perfecto

-Gracias pero también ustedes son muy hermosas, tus ojos me encantan-se acerco a Hinata para sonreírle amigable y después mirar a Sakura-Y tu pelo rosa es sensacional nunca había visto algo igual-les sonrió haciendo sonrojar levemente a las dos

-¡Ya llegue!- el hombre que entro era bastante alto, de tez blanca, Naruto era muy parecido a él, ambos poseían brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. Aunque aquel hombre tenía flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara

-¡Papá! mira te presento él es Minato Namikaze y ellas son Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga

-Mucho gusto-hablaron los tres al unisonó para después sonreír

-Vamos al comedor para empezar la cena-Sasuke y Naruto vieron inmediatamente a sus amigas

-Tranquilícense-Hinata se les acercó a ambos, cuando los padres de Naruto se habían ido-Sak-chan y yo hemos tenido que fingir miles de veces aunque como saben si hay cosas que nos gustan

-Tienes razón, se me olvido-Hinata y Naruto fueron los primeros en ir hacia el comedor. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron viendo para después darse la espalda y encaminarse hacia el comedor. En la cena comenzaron a platicar y hacerse bromas, Sakura casi no se metía pero reía por las ocurrencias de sus compañeros, del carácter de Kushina y la tranquilidad de minato. La familia de Naruto le era agradable, recordó a la mamá de Sasuke y a Itachi también eran buenas personas, muy cálidas, no quería acercarse porque temía que les agarrara cariño y eso a ella se le hacía imposible. Tocaron el timbre a lo cual Naruto se paro para ir a abrir

-Hola a todos-Naruto entro acompañado de su prima, quien sonrió a todos pero su expresión cambio al ver a Sakura-Frentona

-Cerda-a todos les resbalo una gota de la cabeza por el saludo de esas dos

-Ino-chan siéntate-Kushina puso otro plato a la mesa, tanto Sakura como Ino se fulminaban con la mirada. El celular de la ojijade comenzó a sonar se disculpo parándose de su lugar para ir a contestar lejos de ellos

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Habla mi persona favorita en todo este mundo?_

_-_Sai ¿tomaste sangre de algún borracho? ¿O que sucede contigo?-su interlocutor comenzó a reírse del otro lado de la línea por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-_Solo quería saber que hace mi mejor amiga_

-Estoy en casa de Naruto

-_Eso es raro_

_-_Hay tantas cosas que contarte-Sakura suspiró pensando en aquel sentimiento que se comenzaba a desarrollar entre el rubio y su mejor amiga

-_Me imagino ¿solo están con los humanos amigos suyos?_

_-_No son mis amigos, que te quede claro y no están solo ellos también aquella rubia

-_¿Ino-san?-_ella aparto el celular de su oreja para mirarlo con confusión, Sai había usado un tono de voz que no le había gustado

-¿Estás bien?

-_Sí, bueno te dejo. Adiós-_sin más corto la comunicación haciéndosele más extraño a la pelirrosa, se encogió de hombros para ir de nuevo hacia el comedor. Paso un tiempo más en el que se comenzaron a despedir por lo tarde que era

-A sido un gusto conocerlos-Hinata hizo una reverencia a los padres de Naruto quienes le correspondieron

-El gusto a sido de nosotros-Kushina le sonrió cálidamente a ambas chicas-Espero nos visiten pronto

-Así será-la pelinegra le sonrió de la misma manera, Sakura solo hizo un cabeceo

-Sasu-chan me saludas a Mikoto-chan

-Claro Kushina-san yo le diré a mi madre-salieron de la casa del Uzumaki notando a cierto pelinegro delante de ella sorprendiéndolos

-¿Sai?-Sakura se acercó rápidamente a su amigo quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Hola Saku-chan ¿Cómo están?

-¿Sai-kun?-Hinata se junto con sus dos amigos mirándolos extraño-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por unas cosas, como Saku-chan me dijo que estaban en casa de Naruto y me quedaba de paso, pues…aquí me tienen-ambas chicas sabían que algo ocultaba el pelinegro pero también sabían que no les diría

-Oh no ya es tarde-el rubio vio a la ojiperla preocupado-Sera mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa o tu hermano me matara

-Pero Naru-chan yo no me quiero ir sola-Ino le hizo un puchero a su primo quien se comenzó a sentir en conflicto ya que ambas chicas vivían en polos opuestos

-Si quieres yo me ofrezco a llevarla-tanto la pelinegra como la pelirrosa arquearon una ceja. Sai nunca era caballeroso con ninguna persona que no fuera ellas

-Te lo agradecería ¿Estás de acuerdo Ino-chan?-la rubia asintió levemente con el sonrojo en sus mejillas-Te la encargo mucho Sai

-Ahora solo queda Saku-chan-Sakura fulmino a su mejor amigo quien la ignoro-Que Sasuke vaya contigo para que te cuide

-Yo me sé cuidar sola-Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta por la sugerencia de Sai

-Oh tú podrías cuidar de Sasuke-Sai sonrió burlón al Uchiha ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de él

-Me se cuidar solo, gracias-Sasuke posos su mirada en Sakura quien estaba viendo en dirección de Naruto y Hinata, esos dos estaban muy juntos para gusto de ella-Pero claro que cuidare de la pobre Haruno

-¡A quien le dices pobre!-Sakura apartó la mirada de aquellos dos para mirar desafiante a Sasuke-Yo seré quien cuide de ti

-Y ya que estamos todos de acuerdo-Sai sonrió a su mejor amiga, había logrado su objetivo que esos dos se fueran por su parte-Nos vamos-cada quien tomo distintas direcciones

Tanto Sakura y Sasuke todo el trayecto se habían mantenido en un silencio total que ninguno de los dos rompía, ella detuvo sus pasos para mirar a Sasuke y pegarse en la frente

-¿Qué pasa contigo Haruno?

-Pude haberte cargado cual damisela en apuros y correr contigo por los techos, eso hubiera sido más fácil

-¿En verdad crees Haruno que me dejaría cargar en pose tan ridícula?

-¿Y tú en verdad pensaste que te preguntaría?-los ojos de Sakura cambiaron de color para dirigirse a Sasuke a gran velocidad y colocarse a la espalda de él

-Ni lo sueñes-Sasuke intentó reaccionar para apartarse de Sakura haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso. Esta vez ella estaba sobre él, cuando abrieron los ojos y se miraron de frente se quedaron como hipnotizados-¿Quieres que ahora yo te bese?-Sasuke habló en tono arrogante con aquella sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro

-Se vale soñar-Sakura se separó de Sasuke. El pelinegro suspiro por su estupidez había desaprovechado una oportunidad. Siguieron el trayecto sin hablar de lo acontecido

* * *

-Jóvenes tomen sus lugares-todos los alumnos se sentaron para evitar la furia de la maestra Anko-Tenemos un nuevo alumno fue transferido hace poco, pasa por favor-un chico castaño de piel blanca, ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura, con algunos rasgos caninos, un joven apuesto paso al frente del salón

-Ki-Kiba-kun-todos miraron a Hinata quien había hablado en voz demasiado alta, la pelinegra se encontraba en shock

-Hi-Hinata-chan

* * *

Contestando a los reviews:

**liseth tkm: **Eh de decir, que la gran mayoria penso que era Sai o Sasori y no fue XD era una sorpresita XD y si Naruto fue re-tierno con Hinata al defenderla :3 me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia *O* dattebayo y que seas mi fan =D Y sai ni modos tenia que hacer caso a su mejor amiga si no le tocaban pataditas XD espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y haya respondido algunas dudas pasadas, ahora probablemente tengas mas XD pero prometo que con el tiempo se iran resolviendo, muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinion te leo proximamente =D

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:**

* * *

_-Estúpido cachorro_  
_-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Quien es ese tipo?_  
_-Un amigo de la infancia_  
_-¿Por qué abrazo así a Hinata-chan? ¿Acaso está enamorado de ella?..._

* * *

_-Akira-san..._  
_-Como ya has de suponer es hora de la prueba_  
_-E-Espera ¿estos humanos son guardianes del secreto?..._

* * *

_-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!_  
_-S-Sakura...No…hay…nada…que…temer…yo…te…protegeré…aunque…me…cueste…la….vida..._

* * *

_-No podías hacer nada...M-Me refiero a que Hinata nos explico que fuiste retenida por tu padre y un miembro de ese consejo_  
_-Era débil...No pude hacer nada por ser tan débil. A partir de ahí entrene duramente para volverme fuerte, para volverme la mejor porque no permitiré que nadie a quien aprecio vuelva a ser lastimado. Primero los mato_  
_-No estás sola..._

* * *

Hasta aqui de adelantos. ¡Hola! ¿A que no esperaban que fuera Kiba? Los engañe a todos XD ok ya, al fin la verdad revelada, ahora ya saben porque Sakura odia a cualquier humano (excepto Itachi XD) Aunque se formularan nuevas preguntas a esto ¿Que relevancia traerá Kiba en la historia? ¿Que prueba les pondran los del consejo? ¿Sakura algun dia les tomara cariño? ¿Alguien me dara chocolate si continuo con la historia? XD Esto y mas proximamente en sus cines mas cercanos (? XD Sin mas espero por sus reviews para saber su opinion. Y como siempre va dedicado a mi hermana Roosse :3 nos leemos pronto =D


End file.
